


汝之所在，吾之所爱

by Castiel_Andymion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The State of You, 专横的小卡, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 仇人到朋友再到恋人, 作家丁, 做春梦, 农民丁, 双性恋丁, 受丁, 同性恋卡, 嫉妒心爆棚的小卡, 平行世界——作家和编辑, 攻卡, 温丁丁有穿女士内裤的癖好, 编辑卡, 误解, 进展缓慢
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Andymion/pseuds/Castiel_Andymion
Summary: 生活在纽约的Castiel Novak是一位严肃书籍编辑。他来自南方，却躲避着自己的过去。Dean Winchester是一位土生土长的南方农民，与此同时，他也是一名小说家。但初出茅庐的他却在写作上遇到了麻烦。当Dean最终承认他需要帮助时，Castiel得到命令，飞去田纳西州，不惜一切代价帮助Dean在截稿日之前完成新书。但是，两人一见面就结了仇……可又为彼此所吸引。这种情况下，他们之间会发生什么事情？他们会向对方学习，最后走到一起吗？还是说，敌对的态度和一些遭遇会拆散他们呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The State of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130547) by [TrenchcoatBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatBaby/pseuds/TrenchcoatBaby). 



> Hey guys, Happy New Year!  
> 2019年我的第一篇译作是来自TrenchcoatBaby的The State of You。个人强烈推荐这部作品。在这个故事中，丁丁变成了一位奇幻小说作家，小卡则是丁丁签约出版社的一位资深编辑。因为作者就在出版社工作的一位图书编辑，而且也是一位南方人。所以这篇文章从某中角度来说还是很专业的，里面的设定也是现实中会遇到的，因此情节什么的都特别棒。  
> 希望大家多多支持原作，也多多支持我的译文  
> 还有一件事，就是更新的问题。这部作品几乎每一章都很长，所以我要把它们拆分成能接受的字数进行翻译。因此，应该会保证 一周一更。  
> 话不多说，please enjoy!

Dean Winchester伸着懒腰，打了个哈欠，身下的吊床开始跟着晃动起来。他闭上眼睛，听着窗外秋风吹动树叶发出的沙沙声。这个季节，尽管早上阳光明媚，气候温和。但随着这太阳西斜，到了现在下午晚些时候，气温却降得很快。但即便如此，温彻斯特农场里的生活还是如往常一样，有条不紊的进行着。农场里的鸡正不停“咯咯”叫着，羊群正享用着美餐，而Dean Winchester——一个已经6个月没有灵感的奇幻小说作家——此刻正做着除写作之外他能做的任何事。

“找到他了！”一个声音大声喊道。Dean微睁开眼睛，心里满是恐惧，想着是谁发现了他。他向窗外望去，看到他的弟弟Sam正站在植物园外的土路上。衬衫的袖子还卷在手肘处，说明Sam刚结束一天的工作。除此之外，Sam手里正拿着Dean的手机，不知在跟谁讲话。他看到Dean的时候，脸上闪过一丝怒意。 ** _ _哦好吧，还以为能有一天不用看到Sam那张碧池脸……__**

“他在这。”Sam说着，大步走到Dean身旁，将手机塞到他手里。

“谁阿？”Dean不高兴的问道，眯着眼睛有点不耐烦。他今天一天都在和Sam的老婆Jess照顾农场里的动物……他正准备享受难得的休息时间。真该死！

“Anna，”他弟弟回答道，态度很坚决。“Dean，她一直都在给你打电话，这件事情该结束了。”Sam说的没错，自从Dean发现他的写作瓶颈不会有任何好转之后……这三个月来都在躲着他的编辑。虽然经过这几年的合作，他和Anna之间的关系已经从作者和编辑，变成好朋友。但是现在和Anna通话，就意味着他们要谈论关于他新书的事情。

或者，用Dean的话来说就是， ** _ _根本不存在的东西。__**

“额，你能不能告诉她……”

“不行，”Sam说着，转身准备离开。“Dean这件事已经拖的够久了，是该面对现实了。”

“你个贱人。”Dean小声嘟囔着。他看着手机，发现电话是10分钟前打来的。天哪，Sam和Anna都聊了些什么？

“你个蠢货。”Sam笑着反击道，然后拉开厨房的门，去找Jess了。

Dean叹了口气，然后闭上双眼，保持平稳的呼吸。躺在吊床上，他真希望它能将自己传送到别的地方，只要是见不到Anna，去哪都行。过了一会，他挣开一只眼睛查看情况。 ** _ _哦该死，我还在这。__** 无奈，他只好把电话放到耳边，低声说道“额，嘿Anna。”

“‘额，嘿’？你特么在逗我吗？”Anna的声音很尖锐，比Dean听到过的任何一次都尖锐。“三个月了Dean！ ** _ _三个月啊！__** 你还记得吗，我们以前每天都会通话的。现在呢，你就莫名其妙的消失了。我怎么都联系不上你。”

“我并不是音信全无好吧，”Dean为他辩解道。“我有给你发邮件啊。”

“哦，好吧，既然你提到了邮件的事情，那就让我给你读读那几封内容详实，富有文采的邮件吧。”电话这边，Dean可以清楚地听到Anna手中鼠标疯狂操作的声音。看来这次电话说教并不会很快结束了。“你听着啊，七月二十三号，我问你‘嗨Dean，新书写的怎么样了？’你回复我‘还在写。’八月八号，我写道‘嘿Dean，希望你的农场经营的一切顺利！最近都没有收到你的消息。有新的章节要我帮你修改吗？还有三周就到截稿日期了。’你回复我‘抱歉，我还没写完。’九月一号，我给你写道‘嘿，今天就是截稿日了！等不及拜读你的初稿了！别忘了以‘.doc’格式的文件发给我。如果需要什么帮助，你就跟我说。’你回复我‘抱歉，我可能要拖稿了。’之后的六周里你就音信全无。 ** _ _整整六周啊！__** ”

听完Anna的话，Dean觉得羞愧极了，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。他知道，自己欠Anna无数个抱歉，但当他承认自己灵感枯竭的那一刻，真的是没在开玩笑。就连他的邮件和短信都失去了往日的魅力。Dean身边的一切，包括他自己，也变得黯淡无光。

现在想想，当初写《卡姆兄弟历险史》前三部是那么得心应手。那时他还是个27岁的小伙子，住在田纳西州中部的乡下，经营着自己的农场，生活很幸福。但是后来，他高中时的好朋友Charlie Bradbury对他说“你知道吗，高中的时候你在创意写作课上的表现棒极了！就连Braeden女士都对你的作品赞不绝口。你现在不是已经有好的想法了吗，你要做的就是它变成现实。”正是这番话说服了他，让他在全国小说写作月*的官网注册了账号。

  * 美国全国小说写作月（National Novel Writing Month）是每年11月在美国举行的小说写作活动，要求参与者从11月1日起至11月30日晚11点59分结束时交出5万字的短篇小说，活动目的是为了让人们保持写作的激情。



Dean一直对那些赞美之词嗤之以鼻，但他知道有一件事Charlie说的没错，那就是他确实已经构思《卡姆兄弟历险史》这本书很久了。这一系列的故事大致是由他童年经历改编而成：在书中，一位名叫Mary Campbell的年轻寡妇，走遍整个美国，只为找到杀死她丈夫的魔鬼。与此同时，她还独自抚养着两个儿子Luke和Mike（Lucifer和Michael的简称，也是Dean在圣经找到的，很适合他书中两位主人公的名字）。他们长大后也成了猎魔人。在书的最开始，Dean将Luke和Mike的年龄设定为20多岁。而当他被Charlie说服，加入全国小说写作月发起的一个月写完小说的活动，他才发现这两位主人公像极了他和Sam。Luke聪明幽默，而且热情善良。Mike则是冲动固执，但忠实勇敢。就这样，Dean在无意中将他的家庭带入到自己的奇幻小说之中。

当然，现实生活中不可能有魔鬼存在。但有时候，Dean ** _ _宁愿__** 是魔鬼杀死了他父亲John Winchester。可Dean知道，杀死父亲的魔鬼其实是威士忌。父亲出车祸去世那年他才4岁。一个月后，Mary带着两个孩子离开了堪萨斯，在田纳西州买下一块地经营农场，也希望借此能够重新和以前的故交建立联系。做出这个决定，他们从来没后悔过。

Dean也从来没后悔过创作出《卡姆兄弟历险史》……可最近，他开始动摇了。在他完成第一本书《恶魔的陷阱》（ _Devil’s Trap_ ）后，他文思泉涌，根本停不下来写作的欲望。10个月后，他完成了这个系列的第二部《噩梦的开端》（ _All Hell Breaks Loose_ ）。写完后，他让Charlie帮忙修改，排版。虽然他不得不忍受她激动的尖叫声，这对他来说真是个灾难。不过也多亏了Charlie的帮助和鼓励，他的写作水平才有所提高。

之后，Dean花了将近三年时间将《恶魔的陷阱》投给各大奇幻小说机构和出版社。在经历多次碰壁，遭到各种拒绝之后，事情终于有了转机。圣阳出版社（Sacred Sun Press）的老板Chuck Shurley对他的书很感兴趣，并想要将它出版发行。于是Dean将这一系列的版权都签给了圣阳出版社，并许诺在《噩梦的开端》后还会有三部续集，Anna也因此成为了他的主要编辑，而且在第三本书《邪恶的蔓延》（ _No Rest for the Wicked_ ）创作的八个月中，一直都保持着密切的合作。与此同时，他的忠实读者也在慢慢增多。尽管粉丝数量不多，但都热忱专一。所以在第一年的写作生涯中，Dean一直都处于震惊和敬畏的状态。他不禁想到，难道 ** _ _写作__** 已经成为他的主业了吗？这特么的也太不可思议了吧。

六个月前，Dean开始进行《路西法的崛起》（ _Lucifer Rising_ ）初稿的创作。可在写完第三章之后，他发现不知道该怎么写了。于是他便关上电脑，离开书桌，给自己放了一个非正式的休假，从此远离写作。他不知道这算不算是辞职，或是放弃。

现在，躺在吊床上，Dean努力思考着，希望能找到一个很好的理由来解释他为什么这么时间都没有联系Anna。最后，他放弃了。因为他根本想不出来合适的理由。这几个月里，除了签署一份Anna寄过来的合同之外，就再也没有联系过她。

“听着Anna，我现在不能给你一个合理的解释，”他小声说道。“我能告诉你的就是我很抱歉，我对不起你，也对不起出版社。我是真的写不下去了。我卡在这了，卡的死死的，这种情况一生也就能遇到这一次。”

电话那边，Anna深深叹了口气。经过一番仔细思考后她问道“你认为问题出在哪里？”

Dean想到一种可能。额，好吧，他想到很多种可能。其实他知道为什么自己的第四部小说会在一开始就陷入僵局。他严重怀疑是书中出现的新角色让他和书中的主人公Mike，陷入失控的状态。

但是他不能告诉Anna，至少现在不行。这件事对他来说是种全新的体验，而且太过于私人化，以至于他还没有告诉任何人，也包括他的亲弟弟Sam。

“不清楚。”他回答道。“我知道，你对我很失望，我也看不起我自己。但是我真的觉得《卡姆兄弟历险史》终结了。”他停顿一会，等着Anna的回复，但电话那边并没有要说话的意思，于是他继续说道“虽然我也不想，但Anna，我已经江郎才尽了。”

“我可不这么认为。”听到她这么说，Dean只是敷衍地笑笑。 ** _ _难道她没有听清我说了什么吗？这个系列终结了，我的写作生涯也结束了！__** “你想笑就笑吧Dean，”Anna严肃地说“一直以来，你和你的家人都是个传奇，因为不论面对多大的困难，你们也会咬牙挺过去。我知道你的过去，那些年你都经历了什么，你是个战士，你要振作起来！所以你怎么敢现在说要放弃！”

听了Anna的话，Dean羞愧的哑口无言。他觉得心里很不是滋味。他将电话从耳边拿开，试着让自己冷静下来。十月夜晚的冷空气吹得他连连打颤。他拽拽袖子，把自己裹得更严实些。最后，他终于鼓起勇气将电话放回耳边。Anna依旧在线上，耐心等着他的回复。

“你说的没错，我不能放弃。”Dean说道。“但是……我该怎么做才好？”

“真高兴你还会问我。”Anna说道，声音听上去缓和了许多。“我们现在能做的就是我六个月前会建议你做的事情，如果那时你能老老实实说明你遇到了写作瓶颈这件事。”

“真的吗？”Dean会心的笑了，想着是不是Anna的态度感染了他。“那我们该怎么做？催眠我？找代写？还是把我的灵魂卖给魔鬼，让他赐予我写作能力？”

“没有那么简单。”她说道。“我要给你安排一个新的编辑。”

听到这话，Dean立刻从吊床上坐起来，心里满是恐惧。“什么？你要抛弃我吗？我知道，我最近的行为很混蛋，而且你说的没错，我是一直都在躲着你。但没有你，我根本不可能做好这件事。当然这句话不全对，就算跟你合作，我还是做不好。但这并不是你的问题，都是我的错……”

“Dean。”Anna打断了他。“冷静点好吗？不要怕，我还是你的总编辑，书的主要负责人，铁杆粉丝。如果你想，我们也可以继续保持联系。但目前来说，你需要的是一位经验丰富，眼光敏锐，善于沟通的编辑，来帮助你找到写不出《路西法的崛起》的问题所在。这是最保险的办法，也是据我所知唯一一种办法，来帮你度过写作瓶颈期。”

Dean坐在吊床边，不停晃动着双腿。他咽了一口口水后说“你真的觉得这个方法管用？”他尽量不让Anna听出自己对此抱有希冀。

“真的。”Anna说。“而且我已经有合适的人选了。他叫Castiel Novak，是一位出色的编辑，也是我的同事。我现在就给他订机票。”

“机票？”Dean从床上站起，吃惊地问道“等等……什么意思？这位老兄要从纽约飞到这来吗？什么鬼？你们是打算把我和电脑一起锁进仓库，不写完不能出来是吗？然后对我这个乡巴佬作家七天憋出六个字的写作能力，进行无情的嘲讽是吗？”

“我向你保证Dean，他绝对不会嘲笑你。额，如果你算上讽刺，那就另当别论了。实际上，他本人就来自田纳西州，所以我想，他对当地，或是你的农场都十分熟悉。”

“那倒是给我省了不少麻烦。记得告诉他带上宽边帽和靴子。”Dean没好气的说。

Anna叹口气，听上去有些不耐烦。Dean也没怪她，毕竟他自己也不知道为什么会对这件事这么敏感。

“你是怎么了，为什么会如此排斥这个主意？”她问道。

 _ _ **问的真特么好，我也希望我知道啊** 。__来来回回走了一会后，Dean终于回复道“我就是很惊讶你说的这个编辑，叫Castiel是吧？我的天，这是什么鬼名字！我就是觉得他愿意到我这来很不可思议。我说，我们就不能用Skype交流吗？”

“Dean你别多想，因为我知道你是个才华横溢，又极具个人魅力的作家。但是……”

“凡事都有个‘但是’。”Dean有些生气。

“但是……哎，至少我认为你有着无限的创作能力。可是最近你有点不像话，你开始松懈，开始想要放弃，几个月不跟我联系，你拖稿，你不想写作……而且Sam告诉我，你都没有照顾好你自己。”Dean转过身，眯着眼睛看着厨房的窗户，试图透过玻璃找寻Sam的踪迹。这回他知道了，之前Sam和Anna都在电话里说了什么。 _ _ **好吧，谢谢你Sam，谢谢你那该死的手足之情** 。__

但不管怎么说，事实就是事实。在过去的六个月里他都没什么胃口。每天夜里躺在床上，辗转反侧，难以入睡，即便是他每天花费十个小时帮Jess照顾农场，把自己累成狗也不管用。这几个月来，日渐减弱的创作欲望，逐渐丧失的语言雕琢能力都快把他逼疯了。结果就是，他不得不整夜整夜地醺酒，用酒精麻痹自己。这种行为却让Sam紧张起来，生怕他重蹈父亲的覆辙。

除了这些原因，或许也正因为这些原因，Dean依旧不想回归到写作中去。而在他意识到Mike……还有他自己身上发生的事情后，就更需要时间去认清，去理解，去接受真正的自己。

嘿，如果这个叫做Castiel的家伙真的能将他从泥沼中拯救出来，帮他完成新书的创作，Dean没有理由不去试一试。

反正他也不会有什么损失。

~~~

Castiel看了看手表，无奈地叹了口气。现在已经是晚上七点了，要是再不离开公司的话，他就要错过下一班公交车了。平常他都是骑自行车上班的。但是入秋之后，纽约气温骤降，每天晚上都冷的要死，所以他不得不放弃骑车这个念头。他关上电脑，轻轻将它放到公文包中，然后穿好风衣准备下班。走出办公室的门，发现他的同事兼好友Anna还在办公室里。他走向她敞开的办公室的门，想要斥责一下Anna周五晚上还不去享受生活，虽然他自己也没有这个资格说教。突然他听到Anna提到了自己的名字，于是他站定在空荡荡的走廊里，决定留下来等Anna，也许对方可能有什么要紧的事情要和他谈。是一个和编辑有关的重要问题呢，还是某本书的印刷日期延后了呢？这么想着，他又看看了手表，眼前浮现出他那20个街区外的小公寓。 _ _ **好吧，我的公交车开走了** 。__

为了不探听Anna的私事，他向走廊另一端走去。墙上相框中许久没有欣赏的照片再次吸引了他的注意力。15年前，也就是圣阳出版社剪彩仪式的那天，他们一起拍摄的。照片里Chuck Shurley手拿剪子，剪断了那条绸缎（应该是这个东西）。看着照片，他才发现自己已经忘记当时正值不惑之年的Chuck的样子。那时候的他看起来那么年轻，有精气神，一点都不像是会患上癌症的人。Castiel将眼睛从照片上移开，抑制住不断涌出的悲伤情绪。他告诉自己，拥有着最好的治疗资源，Chuck一定会好起来的。他告诉自己，年近60的Chuck，青春依旧在。

就算Chuck没能战胜病魔，他的长子Zachariah也会继承这家出版社。在Chuck接受治疗的这段时间里，都是Zachariah在管理公司。照片里，Zachariah穿着一身上有重浆的西装，皱着眉头，和站在身边穿着褶皱衬衫，比着V字和平手势的父亲比起来，就显得格格不入。Castiel笑了笑，突然有点想念他那位行为古怪，但却和蔼可亲的朋友了。他决定去看望一下Chuck。至于什么时候，可能就这周末吧...

视线再次回到照片上，他看到其他几张熟悉的面孔。Hannah，他们忠诚的版税分析师；Balthazar，口才出众的公关人员；最后，在角落里站着两名尽量避开镜头的实习生——Anna和Castiel，那年他们只有18岁。Castiel摸着玻璃相框，看着那个年轻，稚嫩，还是个孩子的自己，想起当年挣脱一切束缚，获得自由的畅快感；想起再也不会因自己的生活方式，而受到家人的评头论足；想起终于可以摆脱教会的阴影，去和自己喜欢的男人约会，追寻属于自己的幸福。高中毕业后，逃到八百英里的北部城市生活，这个决定真的改变了他的一生。

“Cas？”Anna喊道。Castiel转过身，看到Anna正站在办公室门口，面带微笑。“在回首往事吗？”她歪着头，示意那张照片。

Castiel耸耸肩，有些不好意思地说：“额，就是……有时候我会不记得，我们把正整个青春都奉献给了这里。”

“我也有这种感觉。”她轻声赞同道。然后他们俩便没有再说话。四周很是安静，安静到可以听清壁炉烧火发出的“咯吱”声，可以听到窗外寒风的哭嚎声。

“我想交给你一项任务，但是你可能因此而恨我。”最终Anna打破了沉寂。

“那真是太棒了。”Castiel小声嘟囔着，将双手插进口袋。

“你听说过《卡姆兄弟历险记》的作者吗？就是Dean Winchester？”

Castiel点点头。他不熟悉Dean的作品，但是他曾在书的腰封上看到过Dean的作者照片。从那以后……额，他就没能忘掉那张帅气的面孔。

“我听过他的名字。”他说。

“你的意思是，你对他帅气的脸有印象吧。”Anna笑着纠正Castiel句子中的“错误”。“我记得去年《噩梦的开端》印刷好，运到出版社时，你还把他的作者照片贴在了你的公示板上……”

“是的，是的。”他急忙打断Anna，刚才的话已经让他羞红了脸。那时候Castiel确实有点迷恋Dean，但是那也只是单纯的喜欢他的颜罢了。Castiel有权爱慕任何一个美丽的灵魂……或是，Dean美好的肉体。可当Anna告诉他Dean是个“直的不能在直的直男”时，就算这位作家帅的不可一世，Castiel心中那点小幻想也都消失的无影无踪。“你不是来找我帮忙的吗？”

“没错。”她不好意思地点点头，也觉得自己有些跑题了。“他需要帮助，需要 ** _ _你的帮助__** 。他已经拖稿一个月了，你知道这对他，对我们会造成什么严重的后果。”

Castiel点点头。他知道他们公司对出版过程的要求是有多严格。如果初稿交晚了，那么编辑和校对也会往后延，排版就会做的很匆忙，之后书的印刷工作就会受到影响，最终使得这本书错失最佳的上架时期……然后Balthazar就会因为他们毁了宣传材料而发飙。

“我能做些什么？”他好奇的问道。“Anna，你是他的编辑，他从来都没跟其他人合作过。”

“这就是为什么我想让你帮我。”她坚定地说道。“他现在主要的问题就是遇到瓶颈，但是他不再跟我无话不说了。他在回避什么……我也不知道要怎么帮他。”说到这，她不禁皱起眉来，使得Castiel也开始担心起来。他在这一行干了15年，他知道这种事情意味着什么，因为他明白，作者和编辑之间可以产生很强的羁绊。

“我会尽力帮助他的。”Anna信任他，找他帮忙，Castiel自然觉得很荣幸……但与此同时，他也觉得，和Dean相处不是一件很容易的事情。如果Dean真的面临很大的困难，他们可能会互换电话号码，或者通过视频来交谈。如果真是这样，那面对如此帅气的人，Castiel怎么可能还能保持他的专业素养？

Anna叹了口气，心中的石头终于落了地。“我很高兴听到你这样说。你知道他住哪里，对吗？靠近纳什维尔家庭农场，是吧？”

听到纳什维尔这四个字，Castiel不禁打了个冷颤。15年了，他没有回田纳西州的老家一次，就连他母亲的葬礼都没有去。Anna知道他的过去，也知道每次提到他家乡的名字时，会有多紧张。“为什么说这个？”他有些哽咽。

“我和Zachariah谈过了，他也同意了……”她停了下来，不知道怎样将后面的话说出口。但最后她一咬牙说了出来。“我给你订了星期天早上的机票。”

有那么一会儿，Castiel脑子完全是懵的，他所感受到的一切都那么不真实，他眨眨眼，不安地走了几步，然后面无表情的看着Anna。突然他想到‘我最好的朋友不可能无缘无故的把我弄回家。’

“你这属于干涉我的私事。”他直截了当的说。

“不……”

“你想要治好我对吧！”Castiel大声喊道，话语中满是憎恶。“你以为，你以为只要我再次踏上那片土地，我就可以直面我的心魔了吗？”

“天哪，你们为什么都这么不可理喻！”她吼道。Castiel停住脚步，歪着脑袋，狐疑地看着Anna。

“还有谁？”他问道。

“你，还有Dean。那句话是怎么说的‘真是如出一辙？’我的天啊……我刚跟他通过电话，Cas，他现在真的很需要帮助。我知道这对你来说也很困难，但是……”

“我不会去的。”他打断Anna，尽管他有些动摇，但还是拒绝了。“我们不还有其他的编辑吗？”

“Cas，你是我们这最好的编辑。”她回答道。Anna向前走了一步，眼神十分坚定。“我应该不用提醒你如果Dean没有按时交稿会发生什么事情吧……你要我提醒你吗？或者你早就忘了Zachariah签的新合同？那张让我们出版社所有作者签的合同——那天价的违约金，你忘了吗？最终解释权归出版社所有？那些都是屁话Cas。那跟抢劫没什么两样。如果你不帮他的话，Dean就完了。”

Castiel倚在身旁的桌子上，低着头，看着桌面上自己的手，听着心脏跳动的声音。“Dean知道他的处境吗？”他问道，声音很平静。

“我曾让他叫Sam，他的弟弟，一个辩护律师，帮他看看合同。但就Dean目前如此颓丧的态度，我不认为他在签字之前，会将那份合同上的条款都看一遍。”她咬了咬嘴唇，内心十分焦虑。

他叹了口气，摇了摇头说“我很想帮忙，真的。但是……”

“那就去帮他Castiel。”他抬起头，没想到Anna会叫他的全名。“帮帮他，救救他。也许，于此同时，在那……”靠在墙上，她眼里满是泪水。“你也会得到救赎。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完整的第二章  
> Please enjoy~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章完整版已经更新完毕~对之前的文字做了些修改

Dean检查了一遍文件夹，确认材料是不是带齐了。但他不放心，于是又检查了第二遍。然后不出意外，又检查了第三遍。文件夹里有新书《路西法的崛起》的大纲，还有他从四月开始就一直没有碰过的，前三章的初稿。除此之外，Anna让他把在写作过程中遇到的所有问题，当然包括对写作瓶颈的紧张感，都用文字的形式表达出来。这些事情加在一起字数虽不多，只有几句话。但是对Dean来说，这相当于吐露自己的心声，要是使用不当可能会给他带来很大的伤害。他将这张特殊的纸折起来，藏到文件夹的后面。毕竟他不确定自己会不会向Castiel分享那么多私事。

现在是星期天的下午。根据Anna所说，他的新编辑在两个小时前就抵达纳什维尔了。一个小时后，他们会在当地一家Dean很喜欢的，名叫Frothy Monkey的咖啡馆见面。坐在书桌前，他对即将到来的会面很是紧张。如果他没能将最好的一面展现出来，那么Castiel可能就会认为他是个大字不识的乡巴佬……然后他的书就永远都没救了。所以他一页一页地检查着初稿，确认里面没有拼写错误什么的。

在Dean仔细检查，或者说，过于仔细地检查完自己的书稿后，便来到卧室，脱下满是汗渍的“工作服”。去年夏天，Sam和Jess结婚后不久，主卧和主卫就成了他们的房间，所以Dean就换到了一间较小的卧室和客卫。对此他并不介意，真的，一点都不介意，只是会觉得有些奇怪。毕竟一个31岁的人还住着自己小时候的房间，换了谁都会觉得不自在。他们曾讨论过要不要在这片地上再建一幢房子，一个舒适的小屋，这样Dean就能有更多的私人空间。但是对于至今仍旧单身的他来说，建造梦想中的小屋就有点暴殄天物。

他快速冲个澡，洗掉一天的污秽和疲惫，然后站到衣柜前思考着穿什么衣服。不管怎么说，这次见面很重要，所以他肯定不能务农时穿的衣服，比如说T恤衫，牛仔裤还有短靴。可他的衣柜里几乎都是这样的衣服，这可让他犯了难。一个生活在农场的奇幻小说作家到底应该穿什么衣服去咖啡馆见他那帅气时髦的纽约编辑呢？Dean摇摇头，提醒自己Castiel也是南方人，说不定，他会穿着工装裤和牛仔靴过来呢。

突然他想到，要是不知道这位仁兄长什么样子，他怎么才能在咖啡馆里认出他呢？Dean也不管仍围在腰上的浴巾，直接拿出电脑，打开浏览器搜索圣阳出版社。他不记得出版社的官网是否贴有工作人员的照片。毕竟他已经好几年没进过出版社的官网了。但是他可以查一下，万一有……

_**我的天哪。** _

官网上确实有照片。谢天谢地网站上有照片。

Castiel或许是Dean这辈子见过的最性感帅气的男人。照片里的他和Dean差不多高，身体靠在砖墙上。虽然并不是有意看着镜头，只是漫不经心地凝视着前方。但是天哪，这个眼神也太犯规了！他那蓝到不可思议的瞳孔，让人为之倾倒。还有那对弯弯的眉毛，更是让人喜欢的不得了。他的表情既松懈又严肃，好像不屑与你对视。但如果你们四目相对，那一定会让你肾上腺素飙升，浑身发烫，犹如浸泡在滚烫的热水之中。还有那黑色的头发和让人想要犯罪的后颈，天哪，这也太帅了吧。看到照片的那一刻，Dean知道自己完蛋了。要是身后有这么一位希腊神盯着自己，他怎么能将全部注意力放在写作上面呢？

“神啊，这人也太帅了吧。”Jess的声音从门口传来，吓了Dean一跳，电脑差点摔地上。

“天哪Jess，你要吓死我吗？你不知道敲门吗？”他抱怨着，心脏因受到惊吓快速跳动着。他伸手将浴巾裹得更紧了。而身着运动裤和宽松背心的Jess，则是对他的裸体翻了个白眼。

“你省省吧，我都 ** _认识_** 你多少年了。我们这是小城镇，低头不见抬头见。我很清楚的记得你裸奔时候的样子……”

“那也只有两次好吧……额，三次。但是第三次是……”

“我还记得你女装的样子……”

“那是为了筹集善款！”Dean怒吼着。“你和Sam发过誓，再也不提那件事！”

“不过最糟的是，我永远都忘不掉上大学后的第一个夏季，Rhonda Hurley告诉我的那件事。我只能说……我把维多利亚的秘密专用的信用卡藏起来是有原因的。”Jess笑着，显然这些事情让她很开心。Dean恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼。

“你继续说。”他教唆道，冷漠地挥着手，“在我的编辑到来之前，把你那点存货都摆出来。因为，要是你或是Sam在他面前让我难堪，那我一定会慢慢把你们折磨死。”

“我都懂Dean。”她说道，扬起眉毛，歪着头指向电脑。“换做我，也会想给我喜欢的人留下好印象。”

“ ** _喜欢的人？_** ”Dean感到面部发烫，然后识趣的将头移开了。他心不在焉的揉着脖子，然后小声说“这也太荒唐了。”

Jess靠在门边，嘲讽道“Dean，他绝对是你的菜。我是说……以你的标准来看，没说错吧？”

Dean转过身，看着衣柜，不知道该说什么。除了他的家人以外，他依旧觉得同别人讨论新发现的性取向是个很尴尬的事情。尽管这件事情，只有Sam和Jess知道。

那是三周前一个平常的星期六夜晚。那晚，Dean建议他们三个人搞个西部牛仔片连看活动。而在那之前，他已经纠结了好几个星期要不要坦白自己是双性恋的事情。他不知道之前从来没有过 ** _这种体验_** 会不会对自己造成什么影响。而且谁会特么在30多岁的时候还觉醒另一种性取向啊？但不论怎样，当晚他们三人穿着睡衣坐在沙发上看电影打发时间，Dean吃着自己最爱的酸辣酱牛肉干。当他们看到第三部电影《虎豹小霸王》时，Jess说年轻的Robert Redford是大荧幕上最性感的牛仔。还没等正宫Sam发表言论，Dean就急忙挥着手开始发表自己的见解。或许因为喝了十二罐啤酒——这让Sam很生气——但是Dean就是管不住自己的嘴了。

“别开玩笑了！难道刚才看《黄金三镖客》的时候你睡着了吗？Clint Eastwood才是这世上最性感的牛仔。”这个想法Dean早就有了，但是从来没和别人说过。但这看似普通的真情流露却让事情变得极其尴尬。第二天早上，Sam把他领到厨房角落里，问一些关于他的 _ **感情和想法**_ 的问题，还问他 ** _是否有事情想跟他谈_** ，搞得他真特别想骂娘。也是从那一刻开始，这事就变成了一个彻彻底底的家庭伦理剧。而Dean将这一切都怪罪到了宿醉上。现在Sam和Jess都知道了他是双性恋的事情，也会时不时翻出来聊聊，希望Dean能够敞开心扉。但是他还没准备好。

Dean听到楼下Jess朝厨房和后门走去的声音，才发现她已经离开他的卧室了。“嘿，你要去哪？”他喊道。

“去后院看看，有几个木桩松动了。”她回复道。

“需要帮忙吗？”Dean问。虽同Dean和Sam不一样，Jess不是在农场里长大的，可她却天赋过人。自从停止写作之后，他就习惯了每天和Jess一起干活，Sam去办公室工作的生活。这里所说的每天还包括星期天哦。 _ **很明显，这孩子是个工作狂。**_

“不用了，我很快就回来。”她说。“再说，你一会还要去…… ** _约会_** 呢……”Dean翻了个白眼，但还是挥手示意，并透过窗户看到她朝篱笆走去。他转过身，面向衣柜。发现自己围着浴巾站得越久，就越不舒服……怎么说Castiel的翘臀照片还显示在屏幕上呢。他伸手关了电脑，然后继续凝视着衣柜，连连叹气。如若他再不出发前往Frothy Monkey，那他可能就会迟到了。

就在此时，他听到窗外传来一阵尖叫声。他向外看去，发现Jess正跪在草地上，死死地攥着她的手，脚边有一把铁锤。她疼得弯下腰，不停呼喊着Dean的名字。

***

Castie拖着疲惫的身体走进咖啡馆。他只有星期六一天来收拾行李，取消自己预定的行程（虽然只有几件事），还要告诉其他作家自己要出差的事情，所以过去的几天里他忙的要死。但他还是成功挤出点时间去看望Chuck。不知怎么，那个星期六Chuck情绪十分高涨。所以他们整个下午都在Chuck家的阳台上打发时间，还一起解决了一包烟和六罐啤酒。

“要是知道我给你带了这些违禁品，Zachariah一定会生我的气。”Castiel虽这么说，但他其实并不在乎。在Chuck接受治疗的这段时间里，他的儿子一直设法让他远离这些恶习。可事实上Castiel觉得，Chuck有抽烟喝酒的 ** _想法_** 或许是个好兆头。毕竟在过去的几个月里，Chuck病得很重，除了休息之外，其他的事情什么都做不了。

“Zach是个好孩子，上天都眷顾他。但他能不那么固执就好了。”Chuck说道。

“完全同意。”Castiel低声说，然后两人碰了下啤酒罐，静静地喝着酒。过了一会，Castiel将他要去纳什维尔帮助Dean写书的事情告诉了Chuck。Chuck知道Castiel的过去，因此就没有立即作出回复。不过他没有像Anna那样对这件事情紧抓不放，而是将话题转移到别处。“你能去帮助Dean我真的很高兴。”他笑着说。“作为一个出版商，我不应该对我们的作家有任何偏好。但是，去特么的，谁又在乎我的想法呢。我跟你说我很喜欢Dean。”

Castiel突然变得很好奇，想着这位Dean到底是何许人，能让Anna和Chuck都这么支持他。他书的粉丝确实很忠实，可数量并不多。

“为什么这么说？”Castiel问道。

Chuck想了一会，突然开始咳嗽起来。Castiel走到屋内，倒了一杯水。 ** _也许第三根烟就是个错误_** ，他想着，心里很愧疚。Chuck慢慢地喝着水，笑着表示感谢。最后他说道“Dean是个很出色的人。虽然Anna告诉我他的写作过程很糟糕，但是他很努力也很可靠。”说到这，Chuck不禁皱起眉来，眼神有些担忧。“听到他拖稿还遇到瓶颈，让我很是担心。这一点也不像他。我希望他一切安好……”

此刻站在咖啡馆里，Castiel摇摇头，试图让自己清醒一些。纳什维尔离他的家乡特别近，只要往南行驶40英里就能到达那座小型农业城市。在这，他有很大的几率会见到以前的熟人。但是最让他紧张的还是和Dean见面的事情。他不知道现实中的Dean是不是和照片中一样帅气……但是他尽力不让自己去想那种事情。他排着队，等着自己的大杯咖啡，又不禁去想Dean会喜欢喝什么种类的咖啡——是深度烘焙的咖啡？还是卡布奇诺？他真不知道自己为什么对这个男人这么好奇。咖啡馆生意很好，但他还是成功找到一个靠窗的小桌子。他拿出笔记本和电脑，以防Dean有文稿或是文件要给他看。然后等着那人的到来。

十分钟后，他给自己点了一份点心，希望能分散自己的注意力。很显然，Dean已经有些迟到了，但还是可以容忍。在市里找停车位是一件很困难的事情，这是现代城市的通病。20分钟后，他看看手表，想着自己是不是没有调时差——毕竟这里比纽约快一个小时——但是，他采用的是中央标准时间，所以不会出错的。他给Anna发消息询问Dean的电话号，但是她没有回复。Castiel又叹了口气，想着他是不是要打开一个空白文档，通过写作来打发时间……但他摇摇头放弃了。他主要是写非虚构类小说，而且已经写了一半了。这类文章很难写，所以他不可能直接进入状态，尤其是在这种坐立不安的情况下。于是，他又看了一遍前十页内容，对一些句子进行修改，同时更正一些拼写错误。

他抬起头看看时间，发现已经快三点了。 ** _哇哦_** ，Dean迟到了将近一个小时。难道他被放鸽子了？他又拿出手机给Anna打电话，但却转到了语音留言。又过了十分钟，Castiel彻底生气了。他从纽约准时飞来……甚至是提前到达，Dean却迟到这么久，看来他并不是真心想写完他的书。Castiel喜欢有序有计划的做事情，这样才能保证事情准确无误地完成。很明显，Dean不尊重他，也不尊重他所花费的时间，更别提他从来不想回到田纳西州这件事情。他同意过来是因为Anna和Chuck对Dean评价很高。但是Castiel却不这么认为。他觉得要么Dean是个粗鲁的混蛋，要么是处于一种混乱的状态，以致于他忘记了他们的会面。但不管是什么原因，Dean的迟到让他十分生气。他装好电脑，把背包挎在肩上，朝门口走去。

在出去的路上，他撞到了一个正急着向咖啡馆里跑的人。他比卡斯蒂尔略高，手臂和肩膀也更健壮。他们 ** _重重地_** 撞在一起，Castiel的咖啡被夹在中间，杯盖被撞开，里面的咖啡溅到Castiel白色的衬衫上。他抬起头，愤怒的看着眼前的人。

那位也在看着他的人正是Dean Winchester。

他本人比照片上还要帅气。Castiel觉得老天爷一定很讨厌他，不然为什么要让他经历这一切。Dean黄褐色的短发还沾着水汽，表示他刚洗完澡。他下身穿着破旧的牛仔裤，上面同样是一件老旧的T恤衫。要不是他手里拿着文件夹，没有人会知道他是来这里谈事情的。当他看到Castiel的时候，眼睛睁大了，似乎意识到刚才被咖啡溅了一身的人是谁。Castiel盯着Dean，依旧因那人弄撒了咖啡和迟到的事情而生气。但却又Dean的眼睛所吸引。Dean的眼睛如草叶般翠绿，吐露着生机与活力，同时又如大地般质朴坚实。这种感觉是作者照片上所感受不到的。Castiel的脑袋已经不能思考了。他尽力辨别出充斥在体内的所有情感——最多的是愤怒，但是也有些紧张，甚至还有些爱慕之情……

“请问……你是Castiel吗？”Dean小声问道。Castiel点点头。

“哦，该死。”Dean低声咒骂着。

***

Dean不知道自己为何表现的这样大惊小怪。不就是Jess在他写作生涯中最重要的一天遭遇了第一次务农事故吗，有什么的！那时候他还没有穿好衣服。因此只好随便抓起洗衣筐最上面的衣服穿上，然后迅速跑到屋外。而Sam当时还在公司，离他们的农场有半个小时的距离。于是只好由他开车送Jess去医院，等着Sam去找他们。那时候他已经迟到一个小时了。他试图联系Anna，但不论怎么给她打电话或发短信，就是没人回复。Dean真后悔一开始没有要Castiel的电话或邮箱。然后呢？在他急忙往咖啡馆里跑的时候，居然让Castiel的衬衫挂了彩。等他抬起头看到那人时才意识到，这位老兄竟比照片里性感一千倍一万倍。 ** _看得他口水都特么要流到Castiel身上了_** 。

Dean不想表现的太夸张，但这绝对是他一生中最糟糕的一天。

“我是Dean。”他说，然后看到Castiel只是点点头，没有说话。 _ **你个笨蛋，他当然知道你是谁，再说点别的！**_ “我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。不仅仅是弄撒了你的咖啡……”他伸出手掏出一沓纸巾，不停擦拭着Castiel那不堪入目的衬衫，然后继续说道。“……还因为我迟到了。我从不迟到的……好吧，这不全是真的。你知道吗，虽然我不是很有时间观念，但对于重要的事情我从来不会忘记。比如说今天……我是说我们的见面对我来说很重要。 ** _真的特别重要_** 。只是，我的弟妹Jess——我一直都不知道像她这样的女孩，为什么会看上我那大驼鹿似的弟弟——额，我们都在农场里生活，不巧今天她在后院修篱笆的时候出了事故，Sam又不在家，所以……“

Dean感到有人突然攥住他的手腕，于是便停下了手上的动作。他低下头发现那是Castiel的手， ** _哇哦_** 。直到刚刚，他都一直在用纸巾擦拭着Castiel的衬衫，力道特别大，就像是在搓棉花。

“你总是这样慌张吗？”Castiel低声严肃地问道。 ** _什么鬼！有魅力就算了，竟然还有这样低沉的声音！这不是要人命吗！_** “还是说，这只是你紧张时的一种习惯呢？”

Dean不好意思地收回手，然后将破碎的纸巾扔进了附近的垃圾桶。“只是个紧张时的习惯。”他说着，将双手插在后面的口袋里。他清清嗓子，试图让自己镇静下来，然后说“如果你愿意的话，我仍然很想跟你谈谈书的问题……但如果你不愿意，我也能理解。”

“我愿意。”Castiel小心翼翼地说。尽管如此，Dean依旧可以从他的语气听出，他肯定还在生气。Anna说过Castiel是个做事很严谨的人。所以他不但迟到了一个小时，还用咖啡把人家衬衫洗了一遍，这可能是Dean做过的最糟糕的事。 ** _这真是太棒了_** 。

Castiel径直地走到咖啡馆后面，把他的包扔在桌子上，Dean则是排队买咖啡。他希望一杯最大杯的咖啡，加上一盘饼干或是别的点心，可以重新赢得新编辑的芳心。然而当他带着咖啡和饼干回来，看到那人紧锁的眉头时，便知道那根本是不可能了。

Dean坐到Castiel对面，却发现他们的膝盖碰到了一起。他不好意思地动了动腿，然后清清嗓子，喝了一口咖啡，想着该说些什么好。

“你为什么会遇到写作瓶颈？”Castiel看着Dean，开门见山地问道。这个问题让Dean有些不知所措，以至于杯子里的热咖啡烫到了他的舌头。

“哇哦，你果然不会浪费一分一秒啊，见面就谈公事。厉害厉害。”Dean没忍住开个了玩笑，但是他意识到自己这个玩笑可能开错了。

Castiel眯着眼睛冷漠的说“如果你想要聊点家常，那就应该在约定时间跟我见面。” ** _哇，这家伙也太混蛋了吧_** 。Dean很想讲一遍之前发生的意外，解释他来晚了是因为Jess弄伤了她的手指，然后花了20分钟开车到医院。但是很明显Castiel不想听他的——合理到不能再合理的——借口。Dean有些气愤。这家伙到底是怎么回事？

Dean没有因此而沮丧，反而是靠到椅背上，露出令人不爽的笑容。“很抱歉耽误你的时间了Novak先生。”

就算Castiel注意到称呼的改变，他对此也没做任何评论。他只是盯着Dean，眼里满是敌意。应该怎样确切形容那种眼神？故作冷漠吗？他近距离的观察着Dean，好像他是既有趣又危险的人物，就像是一颗随时可能爆炸的炸弹。

“你的写作瓶颈？”Castiel又问了一遍。Dean眨眨眼，避开了他的视线。

“哦，对，额……我也不清楚。真的。”

“那不可能。”Castiel淡淡地说。在Dean瞪着他的时候，他喝了一口咖啡。“显然是发生了什么事。可能是情节，人物，或者主旨出了问题。在好的写作中，这三个要素都是相互联系的。”他轻轻地把杯子放回桌子上。“那么，你觉得是哪一个呢？”

“人物方面。”Dean听到自己这样说。 ** _该死的，难道他真的会因为这个家伙有点专横而出卖自己的灵魂吗？_** “我的主角Mike，我……我不知道我是否真的了解他。在新书中发生了一些事情，我不知道该怎么从他的角度去写了。这才是那个主要的问题，因为他也是书里的旁白。”

Castiel点点头，似乎对Dean的回答很满意。他看着Dean的文件夹问道“你带了文稿吗？”

Dean点头，将文件夹递给他。Castiel打开后，大致看了一眼，然后拿出书的大纲，放在电脑上仔细检查。“你觉得用Mike的视角讲述故事很难，”他说着“是因为书中出现的新角色吗？就是这个叫Angel角色？”

“事实上，那不是他的名字……如果我用那个名字，就显得我借鉴太多《吸血鬼猎人巴菲》中的情节。即便我的朋友Charlie看到我在书中埋下了这种彩蛋可能兴奋而亡……”

“Dean说重点……”

“哦好的。额，抱歉我又慌张了。”他双手握着咖啡杯，感受着里面液体带来的温暖。“当然Angel就是……天使。我只是还没给他起名字。不过他真的是一个很棒的角色，他扩大了我这个系列的世界观，而且和故事情节十分契合，这让我有些惊讶。”

Castiel皱着眉问“那问题在哪？”

Dean揉着脖子，回避着Castiel的目光。难道他真的要说出来嘛？

“就是……额，就是天使对Mike造成的影响。”他小声说着，脸颊变红了。

“影响？”Castiel问道。

**_你就说出来吧，他又不会把你和Mike联系起来。Mike出柜了又不代表你出柜了。说出来吧……_ **

“Mike是个双性恋。”Dean脱口说出，Castiel则靠到了椅背上。

“这是……困扰你的问题吗？”他问道，语气和之前一样小心谨慎。

“额，那个……”Dean挠挠头，不安地摆弄着发梢。“直到Angel的出现，我才发现Mike是双性恋。然后我意识到，我在写他们的场景，就像…你懂的，都带有很浓厚的暧昧气氛，或是带有各种暗示。额我也说不清楚，反正就是这个意思，你怎么想都好。他们两个大男人想要在一起，而我似乎阻止不了。我一直都是……不，我是说迈克一直是个……更有男子气概的人。就是那种女人眼中的极品男人什么的。因此，我才不知道如何处理这种展开。所以我有点不知所措，就停止了写作。”

他倒在椅子上，感到筋疲力尽，但终于和 ** _别人_** 分享了他的难题，也让他松了一口气。即使这位某个人正盯着他看，眼睛里充满了愤怒…

“让我直截了当地说吧”Castiel说，声音比平时还要低沉生硬。 ** _该死，这绝对跟性感没有半毛钱关系，因为很明显他要对我大喊大叫了_** 。“把你的主角写成双性恋，让你觉得怎么的？你是怎么说的？让你接受不了？是吗？”Dean本来想表示赞同，但觉得这可能是个陷阱。Castiel的语气中有太多的指责，于是他决定什么也不说。

“我知道你遇到写作瓶颈是因为有个人原因，但是这个……”Castiel愤怒的摇着头“我可解决很多事情，但是一个直男恐同这种事情我帮不了你。”

“什么？”Dean厉声问道。“你怎么能……我是说， ** _你说啥_** ？”

Castiel突然起身，迅速将电脑和书稿收到背包里。“我觉得Anna找错人了。我不适合负责你这个项目。祝你好运Dean。”

他绕过桌子，看都没看Dean一眼就走了。Dean的心跳开始加速，肾上腺素也开始飙升。刚刚特么的发生了什么？

他下意识地跑起来，直到跌跌撞撞地走出咖啡馆，在人行道上追到Castiel。Dean其实没有必要跑的，因为Castiel就站在那，摆弄着手机，似乎是在用优步叫车去机场。

“嘿混蛋。”Dean叫道。Castiel吃惊地抬起头看着眼前的人。“有没有人曾跟你说过，你是一个自以为是，尖酸刻薄的人？因为你对我的看法都特么是错的！”

Castiel突然闭上了大张的嘴，下巴紧绷着。他朝Dean走过来，侵入了他的领地。“那有没有曾告诉过你，你是个鲁莽幼稚，让人极其厌恶的家伙？”

“经常有。”Dean冷冷地说。

“看来我猜的没错。”Castiel说完，Dean发出一阵冷笑声。

“你知道吗？我一点都不在乎Anna那些赞美你的话，不在乎我的写作生涯可能就此结束，更不在乎你是我所见过的最性感的男人！” _ **哦该死，最后一句话是个意外……但是那特么又怎样，反正我再也不会见到这家伙了。**_ “去你的Castiel。”

Castiel又凑近一些，眯着眼睛，满是怒意地说“Dean，别被我有风度的举止骗了，我只是在控制自己。”他们两个离得太近了，近到Dean几乎可以听到那人的心跳声。“你应该尊重我点。”

保持着这么近的距离，Dean担心Castiel会给他一拳……或是吻上他，那就更糟了。老实说，Dean不知道更讨厌这两种可能性中的哪一种，因为Castiel就是个混蛋。但是，那人的盛气凌人的态度和肢体语言 _ **既让他欲罢不能，又气愤不已**_ 。他闭上眼睛，等待着即将到来的一切……

但Castiel既没打他也没吻他，而是后退一步，然后将手插到风衣口袋里，快速走开了，就像什么事都没发生一样。很快，他就消失在人群之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Frothy Monkey：这家咖啡馆是真实存在的哦，就坐落在纳什维尔。有机会去那边玩的小伙伴可以去光顾一下哦~（趁店还没倒闭(#^.^#)）  
> 2.维多利亚的秘密：Victoria's Secret，美国一家专门销售女性内衣的连锁店。每年年末举行的大秀也是十分有名~  
> 3.《虎豹小霸王》：Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid 20世纪60年代末在美国上映的一部，由乔治·罗伊·希尔执导，保罗·纽曼等主演的西部牛仔片。影片讲述了美国西部盗匪史中确有其人的布殊卡西迪和日舞小子携手闯荡江湖的传奇故事。  
> 4.Robert Redford：罗伯特 雷德福德，美国导演，演员。主演过电影《走出非洲》。其导演的电影《普通人》于1981年第53届奥斯卡获得最佳导演奖。  
> 5.《黄金三镖客》：意大利语: Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo，英语：The Good，the bad and the ugly，是意大利导演赛尔乔·莱翁内于1966年制作的西部片镖客三部曲的最后一部，其中以美国南北战争为时代背景。本片的意大利语和英语版片名意为‘善、恶、丑’，本别代表本片的三名主演。本片讲述的是，南北战争时期南方政府埋藏了一批黄金。这个消息恰好被三名主角知道了，然而他们每个人只知道关于埋藏地点的一部分信息。因此既要相互合作，又要提防着对方独吞财产。  
> 6.Clint Eastwood：克林特·伊斯特伍德，美国演员、导演、制片人。主演过镖客三部曲《荒野大镖客》、《黄昏双镖客》、《黄金三镖客》。1993年，凭借执导的西部电影《不可饶恕》获得第65届奥斯卡金像奖最佳导演奖。  
> 7.美国中央标准时间：Central Standard Time, CST. 和中国不同，美国人在美国国内不同地区所使用的标准时间不同。美国中央标准时间就是美国中部时区使用的标准时间。处于中部时区的州有：伊利诺伊州、堪萨斯州、路易斯安纳州、明尼苏达州、密西西比州、俄克拉荷马州、威士康星州、以及密苏里州等。  
> 8.《吸血鬼猎人巴菲》（Buffy The Vampire Slayer）：美国1997年莎拉·米歇尔主演的电视剧，共七季。剧中莎拉饰演的是吸血鬼猎人巴菲，她在第一季中的吸血鬼男友名字就叫做Angel。  
> Thank you for your supporting~love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas changed his mind, and agreed to help Dean  
> 小卡改变主意，同意帮助丁丁写书

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter, hope you guys enjoy it~  
> 本章也很长，希望你们喜欢~

第二天早晨，Castiel坐在旅馆阳台的椅子上，双腿交叉，抽着烟。他仍在纳什维尔，但是已经给自己订了一张下午飞纽约的机票。这该死的地区充斥着糟糕的回忆，他不想在这个地方再停留一分一秒。又深吸一口烟，意识到田纳西州又给自己留下了新的不愉快的回忆：那就是昨天和Dean Winchester的见面。

Castiel从来都没有遇到过能让他发那么大火的人。虽然……Dean紧张的表情，害羞的微笑还有那笨拙的样子都差一点让他沦陷。 _ **差一点就沦陷啦！**_ 他不止一次地提醒自己，Dean之所以那么表现的那么紧张，是因为不好意思表现他的偏见。Dean只不过是众多南方直男中的一个，总是把偏见和歧视挂在嘴边。 _ **他是帅的不可一世**_ ，那又怎样，谁又在乎呢？反正Castiel是不在乎……

但是像Dean这种偏执狂，居然把自己书中的主角写成个怪胎也是蛮奇怪的。他干嘛不就此打住？或者彻底把它打入冷宫，不这样写不就好了？还有昨天Dean是怎么说的……‘你对我的看法都特么是错的’？

Castiel摇摇头，打消了脑海中的各种念头。 ** _你做的决定是正确的。你离开这里是有原因的。这里的人一直都没有改变_ 。**他站起来，舒展了一下身体，然后关上阳台的门，走进旅店房间里。他看看手机，冲着Anna昨晚发来的消息翻了个白眼。得知他要离开Anna很生气，然后就一直追问他，到底在那二十分钟里发生了什么，导致他和Dean谈判失败。他也一直都在纠结，不知道是否要将这件事情告诉别人。就算他认为Dean很讨人厌，但是他也不会去挑拨Chuck或Anna同作者间的关系。

Castiel脱掉睡衣，走到浴室冲个澡。尽管旅馆提供的洗发香波很廉价，但他还是用它来洗了头发。昨天，他本是想利用今天早上的时间买点旅行用的洗漱用品，更重要的是买些吃的来填满他的小冰箱。但是那都已经是过去式了。同样成为过去式的还有昨天差一点在纳什维尔市里的大街上与一个男人发生肢体冲突的自己。他到底是怎么了？

昨天Dean那种大胆无畏的挑衅，激起了Castiel内心一种难以名状的情感。但不论Castiel有什么样的想法，很明显Dean就一个极其复杂的人。他能瞬间将自己从紧张不安的模式，转化成自命不凡的模式，这真是太厉害了。更奇怪的是，当他靠近Dean，近到鼻子都要贴在一起的时候，Dean似乎停止了呼吸，就呆呆的站在那。Castiel曾有过这种相似的感觉，但只会在跟他睡过的男人面前表现出来。但那种感觉，从来没像昨天那样强烈，那样暧昧。这绝对是不可能的……毕竟Anna说过Dean是异性恋，而且Dean还说对自己书中角色性取向的改变感到恐慌。但是Dean也说了…… _ **你是我这辈子见过的最性感的男人**_ 。他到底为什么要说这句话？这句话到底是什么意思？为什么对他来说，搞懂Dean是这么困难的事情。

站在花洒下面，热水不停打在身上，看着它冲走了大腿上的肥皂泡沫，Castiel才意识到自己硬了。真奇怪……他并没有想任何可以激起性欲的事情啊，只不过回忆了一下昨天和Dean之间发生的事，然后他就硬了！是没错，Dean长得很帅，但他更在乎一个人的品格和信仰……而这两个要素正是Dean缺少的。他调节了一下水的温度，让冰冷的水柱淋在自己身上，没一会儿便浇灭了他的欲望。他关上花洒，拿了一条毛巾，走出了浴室。

20分钟后，Castiel着装完毕。因为要坐飞机回去，所以他选了一套更舒适的服装——一条腿色的牛仔裤，一件贴身棒球衫，还有一件栗色连帽衫。然后他将斜挎包中的物品都倒了出来，寻找着他的笔记本，没想到却看到了Dean的文件夹…… _ **哦，好吧**_ 。他一定是在急着离开咖啡馆时，不小心把它装到自己包里了。

他坐在已经整理好的床铺上——起床后，他就会立刻叠被子，即便是外出住在旅馆里，因为他喜欢维持自己的习惯——然后翻开了Dean的文件夹。看过一遍后他发现，Dean把大纲写得很详实。新书《路西法的崛起》看起来是这个系列里最复杂的一部，也是最吸引人的一部。Dean似乎在这本书中想通过介绍天堂，天使，地狱与恶魔来拓宽他书中的世界。Castiel觉得，Dean是个很有野心的男人。

但他还是摇摇头，合上文件夹，然后站起身。就在这时，一张折起来的纸从文件夹里掉了出来，落在他的脚边。他之前完全没在文件夹里发现这张纸。他弯腰将它捡起，然后打开阅读起来。

**致Castiel：**

**Anna叫我把遇到写作瓶颈的事情写出来，但我真的觉得让我自己写关于遇到写作瓶颈的事情很是讽刺。但这是我几个月来第一次动笔写东西。因此，老兄，如果你看到了这封信，请不要对我太严苛。不管怎样，要想了解我的事情还要从几年前说起。**

**我写《卡姆兄弟历险史》是为了纪念我的母亲Mary。这件事情，大多数读者都知道，所以并不算是一个秘密。我所写的每一部书都是献给她的。下面的事情就是其他人所不知的：四岁那年，我们离开了卡萨斯州劳伦斯市，搬到了田纳西州。在这我母亲开始经营起农场来。在父亲死后，她独自一人把我和Sammy抚养成人。她是个很坚强，很本分的女人。所以在她死后，我想要用一种方式来永远铭记她。因此我就开始根据我们生活中发生的真实事件，创作了这个系列的故事。当然你懂得，除了那些天使和恶魔什么的。就算丹·布朗试图让所有人相信，那些鬼东西也都是不存在的。**

**不管怎样，如果有读者很细心的话，将Mike和Luke与我和我弟弟作比较，那他们就会发现，其实我们就是一个人。毕竟人们常说‘写下你所知道的事情’，而我和Sammy就是我在这个世界上唯一知道的事情。这很奇怪，但是随着Mike的形象越来越丰满，一些事情也发生在我上。我发现了一个全新的自己，这是自开始写作以来从没遇到过的事。**

**或许这也是我为什么会遇到写作瓶颈的原因。当我清楚的意识到Mike是双性恋，或是说他只会对Angel产生爱慕之情时，我也意识到自己有些不对劲。后来我不得不承认，我也是双性恋。这真的把我推到了风口浪尖。在接受我自己之前，我都没办法继续以Mike的视角来写这本书……为此我真的很绝望。**

**我知道你不会在意我的这些破事，我也很抱歉要让你陪我经历这一切。但目前来看，我们只需要把这本书写完，或是造出一个还说得过去的书稿，因为我想给我的读者一个交代，我不想让他们失望。我真的很想完成这本书，做梦都想。Sam觉得我应该去看个心理医生，或是别的什么。说真的老兄，我也不懂，不知道那有没有用。但只要是能让我度过这该死的写作瓶颈，完成这本书，让我做什么都行。**

**我或许需要你的帮助。**

**此致**

**敬礼**

**Dean M. Winchester**

看完信后Castiel觉得有些头晕，他的内心开始动摇了。他又读了一遍，心跳也随之变得越来越快。他站起身，走到桌子边，拿起了电话。

***

Dean怎么都睡不着。为了避开Sam的责骂，他悄悄将威士忌带回卧室。可半瓶酒下肚，他依旧辗转反侧，难以入睡。他的脑海里一直回放着下午发生的事情，试图理解他怎么就这么悲剧的被人误解了。凌晨三点，仍然没有丝毫睡意，还窝着一肚子火。于是，他决定去找他的文件夹。他打算把跟《路西法的崛起》有关的文件——已经打印好的章节，书的大纲——全部淋上汽油，然后点燃打火机，将它们烧个一干二净。他知道，这不是一个好主意，也不是一个十分清醒的人该做的事。但谁让今天诸事不顺，他发发火，撒撒气又能怎样，反正他的写作生涯也结束了。

但是他怎么都没找到文件夹……这就意味着，不是落在咖啡馆，就是让Castiel拿走了。一想到Castiel可能会拜读藏在文件夹里那张写满个人隐私的信，他就觉得很恶心。他确实感觉恶心了，不过可能是因为只有酒精同空荡荡的胃作伴的缘故。过了一会，满身是汗的他坐在卫生间地板上，竟觉得异常清醒。他意识到， _ **就算**_ 文件夹在Castiel那，那人也不会打开的。毕竟他只花了五分钟就将Dean看得“透彻无比”。或许那人现在已经回到纽约，并告诉Anna和Chuck，Dean是个恐同的大混蛋。这个想法又让他觉得一阵恶心。长期以来，他一直将他的编辑和出版商看做朋友，不过现在看来，这些关系也都结束了。

不知过了多久，阳光透过窗帘洒进屋内，他立刻就精神了，睡觉的可能性也就变成了零。他洗了个澡，然后穿上衣服准备去农场干活。这天早晨异常温暖，所以他决定换上一条宽松牛仔裤，一件背心，一双短靴，去谷仓找点事做。等Jess和Sam起床出来，他已经喂好了鸡群，收好了鸡蛋，给水槽里重新填满了水。而在他照顾羊群时才发现Sam今天并没有穿正装。

“没想到你们公司星期一还不用上班啊。”他看了一眼Sam说。

“我请假了。”说完，跟Jess交换了下眼神。他们将手肘拄在篱笆上，Jess手指上的铁夹不停敲打着木篱。

Dean转过身，寻找着耙子。 _ **该死的秋天，该死的树和落叶，还有那该死的天空，还有……**_ “为什么？”他问道，但没有转身。他知道Sam又要说些他不想听的话了，但他不确定自己是否有心情去听。

“额……”Sam不自在地揉着后脖颈，眼神里充满了不安。“我很担心你。”

“我们很担心你。”Jess插了进来，Sam在一旁点点头。

Dean转过身，抻抻胳膊，冷冷地说“谢谢，但我觉得没什么可担心的。”

“但是你的书……还有昨天你和你的编辑之间发生的事情。Dean你可以跟我们说说……”

“我今天没时间管那些破事。我要清扫这些落叶，给羊群填草料，照料花园，然后去商店卖鸡蛋和萝卜。明天也是如此，这就是我的打算，听懂了吗Sammy？其他的我都不在乎了。”终于，他在谷仓墙边找到了耙子。他打开门，尽量不让羊群溜出去。

“那你的意思是你不再是个作家了？而是一名全职农夫？”Sam略带讽刺的高声说道，跟着Dean向谷仓走去。

“这对咱妈来说已经足够了。”他说道，用力抢过Sam手中的耙子。

“妈妈是喜欢这个农场。”Sam让步了，知道要注意自己的说话方式，不能激怒Dean。“但是她从来没想让我们过上这种生活，这种吃了上顿没下顿，面朝黄土背朝天的日子。你难道忘了吗，有几个月咱妈不得不去打工，在餐馆做服务员才能补贴家用。Dean，那几年我们一贫如洗，你都忘了吗？她想要 _ **我们**_ 过上好日子啊！”

他用力推开Sam，心里很不是滋味。他想到了这些年自己用爱创作的心血，可能永远都不会完成了。她会觉得很失望吗？如果她还活着，是不是会觉得他很没用呢？

“恭喜你，你是咱妈最骄傲的儿子。起码我们俩能有一个，这也很好了。”他说道。

“Dean……”

“Sam，我们去花园看看，怎么样？”Jess站在篱笆旁说，语气很坚定。

Sam只好点点头，叹口气，看了一眼Dean说“不论你做什么，妈都会为你骄傲的。不论是务农，写作，还是跳脱衣舞什么的，只要你觉得开心就好。”他伸出手放在Dean的肩膀上。

Dean拿起耙子，努力和喉咙处的哽咽感做斗争。他朝Sam微微点点头，没有说一句话。他不相信自己能说出不带任何感情的话来。Sam捏了捏他的肩膀，然后跟着Jess一边耳语，一边向花园走去。Dean摇摇头，想着自己要是有个可以依靠，可以倾吐所有事情的伴侣就好了。他喜欢Sam和Jess，有时候也很依赖他们，但毕竟他们才是一对爱人。有时他就会觉得自己是这个家里的第三者。

但他还是很享受独自一人的时光。他需要做些体力活，来整理自己的思绪，将自己的注意力集中到目前要解决的问题上，比如说这些落叶，草料，还有即将到来的丰收季。他才没有去想跟Castiel有关的事。或是那人的蓝眼睛。哦，他的眼睛怎么可以那么蓝！天哪，还有那人发号施令时的样子，就是野蛮的将Dean按在墙上，他也心甘情愿。过去的几个月里，Dean一直想象着和男人 _ **初次做爱**_ 是什么样子。要是能在梦里和Castiel做爱，他宁愿长睡不醒。而光是这样想，他就已经欲火焚身了。Castiel是攻吗？还是说他喜欢做受？但不论哪一种情况，Dean都很可以……

可他却停止了这种想法，然后告诉自己，首先他不知道Castiel对男的感不感兴趣。其次他 _ **确信无疑**_ 的是那家伙绝对不喜欢他，因为他错将Dean认成一个恐同的大混蛋。所以，没错，Dean第一次喜欢上的男人，不会喜欢他，反而会恨他。经过昨天发生的那些事情后，他就觉得自己和Castiel之间越来越没戏。是时候把Castiel彻底踢出他的脑海了。

等Dean清理好落叶后，他的心情也畅快多了。实际上，他很喜欢，也很期待在每年这个时候，欣赏这些树叶变成鲜艳的橙色和红色。他将树叶聚到一起，收到大号垃圾袋里，然后堆到谷仓外。他知道Jess还会用这些树叶做肥料或是覆盖料。等到他要去给羊群弄草料的时候，大大的太阳已经升到头顶了，这让他汗流不止。他需要喝杯咖啡休息一下。但他又怕羊群等早饭等急了，发出让他难以忍受的“咩咩”声。于是他踩着梯子，到谷仓的干草棚里抱下两捆干草，扔到羊群的饲料栏里。听着羊群发出激动地“咩咩”声，Dean会心的笑了。那一瞬，他几乎忘了自己的糟糕到一塌糊涂的人生。他走出谷仓，打开围栏，知道羊群已经等不及要享受美餐了。不过在那之前，他要拆下拆下干草上的保利线，因为那对羊群来说很危险。所以为了避免它们误食，Dean必须尽快将它拿掉。然而当他打开围栏的时候，却听到了汽车驶在碎石路上的声音。

他一只手扶着额头，朝那边看过去。他的手在自动解绳子，但是大脑却觉得很困惑，想着为什么会有一辆豪华轿车开到他的农场来。他 _ **熟悉的人里**_ 也没有谁会开“78年的林肯大陆”吧。我的天……

可当副驾驶的门打开后，Dean傻眼了。他嘴巴大张着，眼睛直直看着前方。

那该死的Castiel Novak正朝他走过来。

***

在打车这件事上Castiel犯了难，因为没有司机愿意载他去离城区那么远的地方。只有Lyft上一名叫做Alfie的司机和其他人不一样，愿意开车跑这30英里的路。Castiel不停向他说着感谢的话。没多久，他居然开始喜欢这个奇怪的小个子男人。Castiel试图通过交谈来分散自己的注意力。过了一会，他觉得有些累了，便望向窗外，欣赏起道路两旁颜色鲜艳的酸模树和枫树来。纽约的秋天是很美。但是他不得不承认，乡下的秋天更有特色，一切都充满着未知和狂野。

一个小时以前，Anna将Dean农场的位置通过消息发给了Castiel，并对他突然改变的想法同样感到不可思议。但不同的是，Anna并没有看到那封信，感受不到字里行间吐露出的脆弱情感……还有羞赧和迷茫，以及想要脱离困境的欲望。尽管他仍觉得Dean不好相处，那人 ** _懒散的态度_** 也让他有些不满，但他不相信自己竟然犯了如此严重的错误。他误会了Dean。他回想起自己上高中的时候，在跟这里很像的南方小镇里被指认为同性恋的情形……也难怪Dean在个人层面和写书方面会觉得如此痛苦。Castiel现在能做的就是祈祷，祈祷自己的气话没有造成不可挽回的损失。

可等到车终于停到Dean家的碎石路上，Castiel却觉得自己是不是做了一个错误的决定。他们两个之间的关系很糟，若他就这么走过去，Dean很有可能会给他一记右勾拳。

尽管他很紧张，但还是禁不住欣赏起这个地方的美丽：进门之后，他看到一座小农舍，装点着粉刷过的百叶窗和各种盆栽植物，看上去很温馨有爱。在小山丘上，有一个很大的，用栅栏围住的鸡舍，里面至少有二十多只“咯咯”叫的小鸡在四处闲逛。除此之外，Castiel还看到了麒麟鸡。它们的羽毛很蓬松，颜色主要是棕色和白色。还有白色的丝羽乌骨鸡。它们体态优雅，羽毛柔滑，就像一群贵宾犬。旁边还有鸡中的经典——维尔撒母鸡和洛岛红鸡。农场里也有山羊，它们正在高大精致的树下徘徊，其中在一棵树结实的树枝上，挂着一个轮胎秋千。秋千已经很旧了，似乎在Dean还是个孩子的时候就有了。农场里还有一个谷仓，外墙上点缀着些许红漆。菜园后面还有个棚子。农场面积很大，但依然很温暖很有魅力。Castiel根本没想到，自己竟一眼就爱上了这里。

他从Alfie的车里出来，但让他在车道上等着。他知道这次谈话可能有几种不同的结局，如果Dean想用猎枪把他赶出农场，那自然是跑得越快越好。虽然他们两个之间的误会不是他自己一个人的错，但Dean有权这么做。他搜索者这片区域，寻找着Dean。终于，他在羊圈旁找到了Dean。那人毫不费力地抱起一捆干草，汗水在宽厚的肩膀上闪着光。背心黏在胸前，宽松的牛仔裤紧贴着他的臀部。Castiel大脑一片空白，失去了思考能力，嘴巴也是又燥又干。他知道自己不能待在这里的理由 _ **太多了**_ ，离开这里似乎是个更好的选择。一旦他平安回到纽约，就给Dean写一封道歉信，并为他推荐另一位编辑。

可是现在他根本就不想走。

他试着不去深想为什么自己要这么做。

他朝羊圈走去，每一步都很煎熬。Dean依旧在那，靠在围栏上，就好像那道屏障可以使他免受Castiel的伤害。Dean正盯着他，目光犀利，表情冷淡，时刻戒备着。对此Castiel没有畏缩，而是选择继续直视Dean。他试着用眼神来表达歉意，但只有这样是远远不够的。

当他终于来到Dean身边，便鼓起勇气，清清嗓子，小声说“你好，Dean。”

“哦。”Dean说道，然后转过身，打断了他们之间的眼神交流。“嘿！”他惊奇地说，好像不相信Castiel还没回纽约，更别说他们俩之间只有一步之遥了。“你是觉得昨天骂我恐同不过瘾，今天来再骂一次吗？还是说，你想要把我按到墙上，揍一顿？”

Castiel有些自责。“不，我是来……”突然他听到身后传来一阵说话的声音。他转过头，发现一个高个男子和一个梳着马尾辫的女人。他们一定就是Dean的家人。名字是什么来着？Sam和Jess吗？他们站在远处的谷仓边，好奇的看着Castiel。Dean冲他们竖起一根食指，表示‘ ** _给我点时间_** ’，然后目光又落在Castiel身上。

“你特么在这做什么？”他直接问道。Castiel有些慌乱，只好尴尬地看着自己的脚。“我跟你直说吧，我现在一点都不想见到你。”

“我可以理解。”Castiel说，他的声音很低很平淡。“我就是……我是来向你道歉的。昨天我真的犯了个天大的错误，不单单是我误解了你，还为我对你的态度感到抱歉。我应该向你道歉。”

“哈，这就是你想说的？”Dean眯着眼睛略带讽刺的说。“你为什么要向我道歉？如果我没记错，你昨天不都气得想撕碎我的喉咙吗？”

一想到Dean的喉咙，Castiel的眼睛就不自觉的往那边看。 ** _哦，不，别这么做_** 。Dean的皮肤因刚才的劳作而发红，胸部也因急促的呼吸而起伏不定。他的皮肤，由于长时间的田间劳作，被太阳晒成古铜色。Castiel还能清楚的看见那人脸上的雀斑。毫无疑问，Dean绝对是他见过的最极品的男人。

“额，我……”Castiel从裤子后面的口袋里掏出那封信。由于长时间的挤压，那张纸已经褶皱变形了。“我看了你写的信。”

Dean惊讶的瞪大了眼睛“你没有权利……”

“我知道，我很抱歉……但我不知道那是什么。上面还写着是给我的，所以我就看了。”Castiel说。他递过信，Dean迅速抢了回来。Dean低下头，感觉脸颊很烫，气氛一度很尴尬。

“如果你担心什么的话，你放心，我不会告诉任何人的。”Castiel低下头，试图看着Dean的眼睛。

“哦，哈，那真是谢谢您了。”Dean讽刺道，然后摇摇头笑着说“如果你说完了，那就请回吧，我还有工作要做。”

Dean用力将保利线从干草中抽出，看上去很生气。

“好的。”Castiel识趣的点点头。“很快圣阳会派新的编辑联系你的。”

“我不需要新的编辑。”Dean冷冷地说“我的写作生涯结束了。”

“Dean，如果是我说了什么……”

“跟你没关系Castiel。快点回到你那高档舒适的纽约办公室，然后告诉所有人，那个乡巴佬作家是个愚蠢滑稽的人，或是个恐同患者，或是你想说什么都行，我都不在意。因为我不打算继续写作了。”

Castiel又往前走了一步，手抓住那将他们隔开围栏上。他想到了Zachariah的新合同，那张会让Dean失去一切的合同……不过显然，那人并没有意识到。但是告诉Dean真相只会给他带去更多的痛苦和折磨，还会对创作过程造成反效果。Castiel叹了口气，他欠Dean太多了。

“你知道吧，”他尽量用很随意的口吻说。“我在Nickel Springs长大，离这很近，只有两个城镇的距离。”

Dean审视着他，“那恭喜你。”

Castiel深吸了一口气，决定不让Dean的态度烦扰他。“我15岁的时候，我的母亲Naomi发现了我的日记，未经我的允许就看了。”Dean没有说话，但是Castiel知道这激起了Dean的兴趣。“我的日记上写的都是我的男朋友，他叫Raphael。”

那一刻，Dean脸上戒备的表情不见了，而是变成了……额，那个表情很难形容。吃惊？兴奋？“Raphael？”Dean说道。“老兄，你是找了个忍者神龟做男朋友吗？”

“没有，但我觉得他要是忍者神龟还更好。”Castiel说，Dean不解的皱着眉。“在我的母亲发现我们之间的事情之后，他让我当着所有人的面，向教会忏悔我的过错。”随着Castiel越说越多，Dean的眼睛也越睁越大。“从那之后，Raphael就开始疏远我。而且他还和其他孩子一起嘲笑我，排挤我……”他苦笑了一下，继续说“不管怎样，我就是告诉你——我知道有人发现你的隐私，背叛你，孤立你是什么样的感受。如果我知道你和Mike所处的境地这件事，让你感到不舒服，那我对此感到抱歉。但我保证，如果你不想让别人知道这件事，我也绝对不会外传。你可以相信我。”

Dean将手塞到口袋里，小声说“谢谢你，额……我知道你是个好人。”

Castiel点点头，表示没关系。Dean抬起右，表情温和了许多。“你为什么要来这？”他问道，声音沙哑，但已经没有了讽刺和冷漠。“我知道你昨天很不开心，我都懂。但是……”

“我确实是很生气。”Castiel谨慎的说。Dean凝视着他，好像Castiel接下来要说的会改变他的一生。“但我也有了……信心。”

“信心。”Dean淡淡说道，很显然这不是他期待的话。

“没错，信心。”Castiel继续说。“我有信心你能做好。我有信心你能完成你的书。你可以在一个月内完成它。我们依旧可以按照计划，在明天春季出版发行。”说到这，他深深吸了口气。“当然，所有这一切是在我的帮助下。”

***

Dean不知道是什么控制了自己的大脑，但是一下子，他就站在了厨房里，在给一个男人倒咖啡。而20分钟前，他还对那个男人恨之入骨。等等，他依旧很讨厌Castiel，对不对？‘我说，是，这位老兄向我道歉了，并且通过分享他的出柜故事，神奇的跟我产生了羁绊。’

听到Castiel坦白童年往事，Dean的脑子一下子就炸了，他能想到的就是“ ** _我的天哪，他是gay，他是gay，他是gay，他是gay！_** ”而且他确实很真诚的提出要帮助Dean完成他的书。再加上，这位六英尺高的黑发希腊神般的人物会一直呆在这，这真是太棒了。但不论怎样，Dean知道他要继续讨厌Castiel。如果他不这样做，一种更具有灾难性的情感就可能会取代它的位置。

“你觉得怎么样？”Castiel说，他的电脑和记事本铺满了厨房的餐桌，好像这是他的家一样。

“额……”Dean转过身，意识到刚才他一直在走神。“没问题。”

“Dean。”Castiel叹了口气。“你没有听我说话，对不对？”

“抱歉，教授。”他咕哝着，把咖啡倒到两个马克杯里，然后在Castiel身边坐了下来。Castiel瞥了Dean一眼，接过了咖啡。马上就是午餐时间了，对于享受晨间咖啡来说，有点晚了，但是最近Dean睡得不好，吃的也不多。他需要别的东西来维持自己清醒，但是他觉得他的新编辑可能不会同意在中午之前让他喝酒。

“我在计算你书的字数。你前三本书都差不多有十万字。对奇幻小说来说，这个字数再好不过了。”

有那么一瞬间，Dean有想要开一个“她也是这么说的”的笑话。但考虑到他的听众，他有个更好的“ _ **他**_ 也是这么说的”笑话。但是Castiel似乎没有心情听他开玩笑。因此他就喝了口咖啡，然后说“天哪，这也太多了吧。”

Castiel同情的点点头。“我们要你一个月写完初稿……这就意味着，你平均每天要写4千字。”

听到这，Dean差点把口中的咖啡喷出来。“ ** _一天写4千字？_** 一个月写完？”他不敢相信自己的耳朵。“你知道我还要经营农场对吧。”

“下个月你休息。”他轻描淡写的说，眼睛依旧看着电脑。Dean笑了笑，然后Castiel将电脑转过来，给他看已经设计好的日程表。

“有一种方法可以让你完成每天和每周的任务。一旦你达到了规定字数，那么剩下的时间里你可以做任何你想做的事。但我建议你锻炼身体，睡觉，和读书。”

“那挺好啊，我可以去老年人活动中心跟他们玩宾戈游戏了。”Dean打趣道，Castiel则冲他翻了个白眼。他们挤坐在一起，看着Castiel的电脑。Dean试着不去想他们触碰在一起的前臂。

“Dean。”Castiel说。Dean已经知道，当Castiel以这种愤怒，不耐烦的语调叫他的名字‘ ** _Dean！_** ’就表示他又说了什么让他气愤的事情，而且这会成为他和Castiel之间的一种传统。这绝对不是一种有爱的互动，绝对不是。“你要学会照顾自己。写书是一件很费时费力的事情。如果你不能保持充沛的精力，你就会觉得疲惫，什么事都不想做。”但在Dean想要为此争辩，表示自己不做那种原始人才做的事情，一样活得也很好，谢谢你的关心之前，Castiel继续说“更重要的是，我们应该谈谈你在信中提到的事情。”

Dean突然紧张起来，肩膀变得很僵硬。“什么？”

“你说过，你不反对进行心理治疗吧。”Castiel慎重地说。“我认为，这或许是个好方法。你的写作瓶颈属于你的私事，如果我们真的想度过这一时期，那我们从多方面来考虑这个问题。”

Dean机械性的点点头。 ** _该死的_** ，他知道Castiel说的没错，但是他最不想做的就是和一个陌生人坐在一起，面对面谈论他的感情。额，除非他可以躺在沙发上，胡言乱语。《广告狂人》里的Betty Draper看上去就很酷。

“说道我的写作瓶颈。”Dean说，试图岔开心理治疗这个话题。“你好像很有信心能帮我克服，这很好。但是，你究竟打算怎么做呢？”

“别担心，”Castiel低声说。“我有我的办法。”Dean突然想到之前自己想象Castiel把他按在墙上，慢慢闯入他的私人领地，彻底攻陷他的防线，然后……

好吧，这位老兄有他自己的办法。想到这，他就觉得血脉喷张，兴奋不已。

他把喝完的咖啡杯拿到厨房的水槽里，安静的做着清洗工作。Dean只是祈祷他下个月不要天天都坐在电脑前，天天被Castiel监视着，被情绪所烦恼，与仇恨作伴。因为这就是他对新编辑的情感。 _ **我恨他，我恨他，我恨他，我恨他，我恨他。**_

他摇了摇头，在湿热的水蒸气影响下，觉得脸颊有些发烫。他需要集中精神，重新集中注意力。明天，他将突破写作瓶颈。明天他的书，他的写作生涯，他的 ** _生活_** ，将不再停顿。这可能是他一生中最重要的一天。还有不管他喜不喜欢，Castiel就这么跟他绑在一起了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.丹·布朗：Dan Brown 美国畅销书作家。他的作品多为密码学结合科技、宗教、艺术的惊悚悬疑小说。著有《达·芬奇密码》《失落的秘符》等书。  
> 2.打火机：原文为zippo，中文名为芝宝。是由美国zippo公司制造的金属打火机。George G. Blaisdell 是Zippo的创始人，创造了代表雄性美感光和热的Zippo打火机。zippo除了实用性和防风的妙处外，每款都是一件艺术品，具有收藏价值。  
> 3.Lyft：国外的一款叫车软件，类似Uber（优步）成立于2012年。  
> 4.威尔苏姆鸡：原文 Welsummer，是荷兰东部的Welsum（威尔苏姆村）的特产。具体译名不详，这个应该是网上找得到的，比较合理的音译译名。它和后面说的洛岛红鸡都是世界十大最佳鸡品种。P.S.译者真的是打开了鸡世界的大门~给这里面提到的所有鸡跪了  
> 5.Nickel Springs：作者虚构出来的南方城镇，现实中并不存在  
> 6.Raphael：此处丁丁提到的是《忍者神龟》中带着鲜红面具（是面具吧~）、手持锐利钢叉的那只忍者龟。因为名字和文中小卡高中时代的前男友名字一样，便如此调侃。  
> 7.‘她也是这么说的’的笑话，‘他也是这么说的’的笑话：原文"that's what she said"joke,"that's what he said"joke这个句话其实是这样来的：在美国有一个女子，年轻时就开始和很多人发生性关系。然后总是用那些很疯狂的描述，告诉男方的身体 性功能 xx很猛壮…… 由于和她xx的人很多，那个女子的传奇都传开来了。甚至和她xx过的那些男人本来是互不相识的，但是他们在那些地区，偶然互相遇到，说起有个女子如何描述他们的xx过程，和女子如何描述男方的身体部位有多猛，才发现那个女的是同一个人，然后都说起那女的话。。。。 这是她所说的。that's what she said' 有点性暗示。。（感谢Lofter太太帮忙解答）这里就是丁丁接上文小卡说的“sweet spot”，想出的黄段子  
> 8.宾戈游戏：Bingo，一种赌博游戏。玩家持有一张数字牌，如果牌上的数字和开叫的号码对上，则玩家胜出。  
> 9.广告狂人：Mad Men 美国2007年AMC出品电视剧，已完结。（译者没有看过这部美剧，所以具体细节不清楚。）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' plans and Dean's wet dream  
> 小卡的计划和丁丁的春梦  
> Please enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation of chapter 4  
> 对应原文第四章

第二天早晨，Castiel刚走进棚屋，就被里面的冷空气打个措手不及。尽管现在南方还是比纽约温暖，但很显然已经到了秋高气寒的时节。他倚在墙上，看了看手表。他要求Dean七点准时跟他见面。但很显然，这个要求有点太过分了。他叹了口气，尽量不为此而感到生气。为了做好本职工作，在一起共事这段时间里他真的不想跟Dean发生任何冲突。但如果Dean一直像这样无视规定，那他们真的很难和平相处。

没有办法，他只能一边在新修整的棚屋里转转，一边等着Dean的到来。昨天他问Dean一般在哪里写书。那人就耸耸肩，表示哪都可以。 ** _哪都可以？_** 这个回答让他很是吃惊。一个专业的作家需要一个固定的，私密的地点来写作。对于一位要在四周内写出十万字的作家来说，重要性更是不言而喻。昨天他探索了一下Dean的家，想找到一个私密性很好的地点。但是对一栋住着3个人的800平方英尺的房子，根本就没有隐私可言。把棚屋改成写作室其实是Jessica的主意。她带着Castiel来到小山包顶，领他看看周围的景色。她似乎对他很感兴趣，不停地问一些关于他在纽约的生活，还有出版社里的职位等问题。他还没有找到机会跟Sam好好聊聊，但他们见面还是会打招呼，寒暄一下。看起来Dean家每个人都很有礼貌。就是……除了Dean。

十分钟后，Dean推开了棚屋的门，鞋子上沾着露水和泥巴。进来后，眼前的景象让他不禁吹了声口哨。“哇哦。”他用一种惊讶愉快的口吻说着“看看是谁看多了家园频道。”

Castiel笑着翻了个白眼。他所做的就是扫清了蜘蛛网——Jessica并不想他做这种脏活累活，但也没介意——然后去了当地的捐赠中心，还去了五金店采购一些必需品：一张便携式桌子，一块白板，还有一块黑板。棚屋里有一扇很大的窗户，但被一件家具挡住了。Castiel将它挪到角落里，擦亮了玻璃，让自然光能够照射进来。做了这些事情后，他似乎停不下来了。于是又给这间屋子置办了地毯，灯，小型咖啡机，还有各种各样的笔和纸。他甚至还弄来一盏有些年头的煤油灯，这样Dean在晚上穿梭于家和棚屋之间时，就不用怕黑了。屋子里还有一个小发电机。它本是不能为电脑供电或是泡咖啡的。但他把它修好了。

“看上去……还行吗？”Castiel试探性的问。这个棚屋是送给的Dean的惊喜，毕竟昨天那张‘要做的事’清单让那人有些吃不消：预约一次心理治疗，经常进行头脑风暴，经常读书，美美地睡一次觉。Sam义正言辞的教育Dean，让他“放轻松”。但Castiel对这个玩笑表示反对。尽管写作是一件令人兴奋，充满乐趣的事情。但在创作过程中，要消耗大量的脑力，他担心Dean可能会因此崩溃。但不论Dean想不想，在接下来的一个月里，他都要在Castiel监督下，进行新书的创作。

“还行？这简直棒极了。”Dean说着，用手抚摸着老旧的桌面。他的目光落在一把带有金属饰钉的皮质椅子上，然后一脸不可思议的看着Castiel。“你是怎么……？”

“Sam建议的。”Castiel说。这把椅子是Dean的祖父Samuel的物品。Castiel不敢相信他们将这样一件精致，又特别耐用的物品放在仓库里。Sam给出的解释则是：家里没有地方放。“他特意跟我说，你很喜欢这把椅子。”

“没错。哇哦。”Dean抚摸着那把老旧的椅子，不禁发出一阵赞叹声。他抬起头，用充满感激的眼神看着Castiel。“谢谢你。”

Castiel咳嗽了一下，不好意思的看向别处。Dean看他的那种眼神，就像他是这个世界上最令人敬佩的人。要是他一直沐浴在这种目光中，那他的专业素养都会顺着窗户飞走了。

“那么，我们该给这个地方起个什么名字呢？”Dean在屋里转了一圈后，激动地说。“不如……叫‘迪恩洞’怎么样？”

Castiel尽量不让自己笑出声来。他真的不知道，一个如此性感帅气的男人，竟然如此愚蠢可笑。

“你想叫它什么都行，只要你准备好开始工作了。”他回答道。

第一天，Castiel的计划很简单，那就是让Dean重新找回写作的感觉。Dean之所以走不出写作瓶颈，是因为他一直都把重点放在一件事情上。因此，他需要分散自己的注意力，不去考虑文字以外的事情，进而重新找回对语言和故事的热爱。他从背包里拿出一沓杂志，并递给Dean一把剪子。“把你喜欢的词剪下来。”Dean觉得这种 ** _幼儿园式教育_** 很可笑，他似乎没想到会有这种有趣的事情可做。等Dean整理好那些词——其中包括Castiel觉得很实用的冠词、介词和动词——他就要用这些词来造句。

之后，Dean又做了一个写作练习。形式和之前差不多，只不过是反过来而已。他要用一根荧光笔和当地报纸的头条标题来重写这篇报道……直到写出一篇语言流畅的文章为止。

在这两个练习中，Dean玩心很重，因此最后的结果都不尽如人意。但是结果的好坏并不重要，重要的是在寻找新的运用语言的过程中，所产生的兴奋和快乐感。

最后，他递给Dean一个袋子，里面装满了一捆一捆的小卡片。Dean将所有的卡片倒出来，在桌子上摊开，一脸狐疑的看着眼前的东西。“这绝对不是什么好事。”他小声说着。

“每一捆都有50张卡片。”Castiel拿起一捆解释道。这是目前为止他最喜欢的一个写作训练方式，并且已经迫不及待想要分享给Dean了。“每一天，我都要你把这些卡片带在你身边。还有一支中性笔或是铅笔。记得是每时每刻都带在身边。”

“你对你所有的朋友都是这么专横吗？还是只有我这么幸运？”Castiel无视了这典型的迪式幽默。

“我要你在每一张卡片上只写一件事。一个画面，一个想法，一件事情，或是一次观察。只要是出现在你脑海中的，什么都可以，把它们写下来。质量不重要，我要数量。这五十张卡，每天都要写满。”

“听起来还不错。”Dean说。“但我不是每天只能呆在这个棚屋里吗？跟你在一起不是吗？”

Castiel试着不去在意Dean的语调，不去想最后那个问句—— ** _跟你在一起_** 。Castiel本以为他会生气或是愤怒，但他却觉得……很渴望。

“只要你提前完成当日的任务，就可以离开这。”Castiel解释道。“你也不用担心，我不会一直在你身后盯着你。”

“那你做什么呢？”Dean好奇地问。

Castiel低下头，考虑着该怎么回答这个问题。他计划在Dean写作的时候，坐在角落里的桌子前，用电脑写文章。但是他不打算将这件事告诉别人。他不想让他的作家知道他也是个作家。尤其是他写的是自己的个人生活。一旦有人阅读了他那很是私密的作品，那么事情就会变得不一样，他们之间的关系就没有那么专业化了。他最不需要的事情就是和某个合作人产生强烈羁绊。尤其是像Dean Winchester这种长相出众，又藏于深柜的人。

“我有事情做，你不必担心。”对此，Castiel一带而过。“现在，带上你的卡片出去走走。把你看到的，或是想到的都记到卡片上。等你回来后，我们开始写《路西法的崛起》。”看到Dean有些紧张，Castiel急忙解释“你想写哪部分都好。开头，中间，结尾都行。Dean，你没有必要按照书中的时间顺序来创作。现在，你就写你最想写的那部分。”

Dean还是有些恐惧。但他站起来，慢慢朝门口走去。出门前，他后过头问“你不跟我一起吗？”

“我还以为你想要点私人空间。”Castiel回答，同时心里想着‘ ** _我很确定你还恨我，所以我不会强迫你跟我呆在一起。_** ’

“不，我可不那么想。”Dean从书桌上拿起一捆卡片和一支笔，塞到了Castiel手里。“我可不想自己一个人去经历这种富有原始风情的自然之旅。”

***

第一天过得真的很痛苦。Castiel的写作训练确实让Dean产生了写作 ** _欲望_** 。这对几个月都没有动力的他来说是件好事。可是他们依旧没有解决主要问题，那就是他已经不知道 ** _该怎么_** 以主角的视角来写作了。当然，他可以大致写出几个场景，或是几段优美的文字。可他就是不能用Mike的口吻来叙述故事。到中午的时候，他只写了100个字。到吃晚饭的时候，只有一千字。

到了午夜时分，Dean也才写出两千字。Castiel建议他们就此打住，明天继续。他的话语里充满同情，这让Dean感到十分吃惊。他不知道为什么自己会对发现Castiel有好的品质而感到如此吃惊，毕竟那人重新装修了他的棚屋；或是对他的写作能力充满了信心；或是那人递给他一杯冰茶，一个三明治时的样子，还有在说“请将这个三明治看作是我们团结的象征。”这句话时十分真诚的态度。Dean越来越不知道自己为什么会恨他了，或是忘记他们一开始是怎么仇视对方的。

但尽管Castiel先抛出橄榄枝，Dean表示在没有完成规定任务之前，他是不会离开棚屋的。他想要证明给自己看——或许也想证明给Castiel看——他可以做得到。凌晨三点，他终于写够了四千字。Dean转过身，想要跟角落里的人分享成功的喜悦……却发现Castiel靠在墙上，书放在膝盖上，睡着了。看着那人不时翻动的长睫毛，还有头自然倾斜的样子，Dean笑了。他立刻拿起卡片，沉浸在对Castiel的描绘中。他将一些简单的句子，比如说 ** _修长的手指放在平装书籍上_** ，和一些更重要的想法，比如说一大段关于 ** _高潮过后那种欲仙欲死感觉_** 的思考，记在一起。这个短语是他之前在托马斯·哈代的小说中学到的。在小说中，哈代将无意识的性爱和空洞的睡眠联系在一起。这时，他又注意到Castiel那粉嫩的嘴唇，想着那人呼吸时舔舐嘴唇的样子；或是他的头发怎么弄得那么乱，就像是坐在敞篷车里兜了一圈风似的。哦，更不用说那人的手掌了，此刻正放在裤子的拉链上。这让Dean产生了一系列龌龊思想，要是写下来被人发现，那一定会尴尬死……

最后，他终于意识到自己的行为有多变态，于是迅速将卡片塞进口袋里。他走到Castiel身旁，轻轻的将他摇醒。Castiel在半睡半醒的状态下，同意了在Dean的沙发上睡一晚的建议，这差点让Dean激动地叫出来。但等到几个小时后，Dean醒过来，只在沙发上发现一张字条： ** _我会在你治疗结束后回来。你昨天表现的特别棒，祝你好运。——Castiel_**

此刻，Dean坐在等候室的椅子上，没有想类似于 ** _心理医生，或是治疗，或是为什么我特么要同意做这种事情的词语，_** 而是一直不住地去想跟Castiel有关的事。他过于入迷，就连接待员叫了他的名字都没听见。他慢慢跟着她穿过走廊，走进一间房间，站在门口发呆，然后突然意识到自己在哪，以及为什么会在这。于是身体里的每个细胞都在告诉他赶快溜。

“你要在门口站一天吗？”一个男人喊着。Dean的治疗师坐在皮质摇椅上，办公室里满是深褐色和绿色的木头。那男人看起来跟Dean见过的治疗师完全不一样，尽管那些他都是在电视上见到的。这个男人穿的和Dean差不多，至少和他在务农时穿的衣服差不多，旧牛仔裤、法兰绒外套、旧T恤、以及脏脏的鞋子。

“额，我正想要不要那样做。”Dean小声说道。

“那来这边坐下来想吧。”那个心理医生指着身边的沙发，大声说道。“你知道吗，只有鬼魂才会在门口徘徊。”

Dean慢慢走进房间，坐下后不解的问。“你相信这世上有鬼？”

那男人等着接待员关上门，然后重新将注意力集中在Dean身上。“当然不。你觉得我看起来像什么？长岛灵媒里的通灵师吗？”他调整了一下自己的棒球帽，看上去有些激动。“我只是编个谎，骗你进来罢了。 ** _你看_** ，这不是很有用吗。”

Dean轻哼了一声。他没想到自己会这么胆小，但说不定会给他带来益处。“您叫什么名字？”他问道，想着他怎么会不知道治疗师的名字。

“Bobby Singer，医学博士。格伦迪县唯一一名有执照的心理医生。尽管我们那养的牛比生的人还多，但是也不说明什么问题。”Bobby身体向前倾，眯着眼睛疑惑的问“等一下，你们打电话过来的时候，前台接线员不都会告诉你们这些事情吗？”

“这个治疗是我弟弟预约的，所以我不知道。”Dean说道。“我一直都……额，很犹豫，要不要来进行心理治疗。”

“犹豫啊。”Bobby重复着他的话。Dean则是点点头。“但我觉得，我们可以换一个词。”

Dean知道这是个陷阱，但他还是忍不住跳了进去。“什么词？”

“要我说就是无知和误解，你选一个吧。”他说的很没礼貌，这让Dean睁大了眼睛。“哦，别装作好像被谁冒犯了。我们都知道你脸皮厚着呢。”

“你不了解我。”Dean说，尽管他越来越开始怀疑自己是个厚脸皮的人。

Bobby将胳膊拄在膝盖上，又向Dean这边靠近了点。“我知道你对我们有那种很糟糕的想法，也知道为什么。而你来这里是因为有人要你来，我猜这个人就是你弟弟。而他之所以要你来这里，是多方面的原因吧。我还知道你不喜欢你自己。”Dean惊呆了，他没有说什么，只是坐在那继续听。“我也知道你将一个秘密深深藏在心底，这让你备受煎熬。”

Dean低下头，看着地板，心情很沉重，就像是被谁迎面打了一拳。Bobby收回胳膊，躺回摇椅上。“或许我就是一个天生的混蛋，希望你不要介意。言归正传，我看了你的病例，你跟我们签了两周的治疗。那么跟我说说吧孩子，你来这到底是为什么？”

Dean清清嗓子，希望当他开口说话时，已经整理好自己的心情。他应该从何说起？是从因为拖稿而遇到Castiel说起？还是从他产生写作瓶颈说起？还是从他母亲的去世说起？还是谈谈因父亲意外去世，从4岁开始就缺少父爱的自己？

“我的事情很复杂。”他说道。

“好吧。”Bobby晃动着摇椅回答道。“我觉得，这就是个特别好的开始。”

***

Castiel住进里一家离农场只有几英里远的，提供早餐的民宿。虽然他很感激Dean昨晚——或是今早早些时候——的好意，让他睡在沙发上，但他知道自己不能长期住在那。他需要和Dean保持一定的距离，不仅是为了让自己在工作上不会对谁产生偏好，也不想让他们之间事情……变的更复杂。因为即便是睡在Dean家的客厅里，看着Dean卧室的门，就让他心烦意乱。他会不禁去想Dean睡觉时有没有穿睡裤，或是穿内裤，或是……他真不知道自己为什么会去想……一些极其性感的东西，比如说女士内衣？不，这绝对不可能。Dean是个住在田纳西州的深柜农民，他绝对不会有任何不可告人的特殊癖好。至少Castiel是这么认为的。

尽管如此，他们两之间总给人一种随时都能擦枪走火的感觉。这没什么好奇怪的，毕竟Dean那么帅气。Castiel之前在纽约也认识过一些非常有魅力的男人，甚至还交往过几个。但是没有人能像Dean一样让他如此不安，如此兴奋，如此悸动。没有人能和Dean媲美。他知道自己可能会就这么喜欢上Dean……但他不会允许这件事发生的。

这家民宿虽小但是很吸引人。Castiel的房间里有一张足以躺下两个人的大床，还有一扇可以俯瞰麦田的大窗户。房间装修得很不错，水管和其他设施虽然有些年头了，但是很明显被打理得很好。房间里还有一个足型浴缸，他已经等不及要去试试了。民宿的主人Stover先生和他的夫人是Sam和Dean的朋友。进来的时候，一个叫Donna的女人热情的跟他打招呼。那浓厚的口音让他不禁猜测，她是不是从明尼苏达州来的。Donna的丈夫Doug也很热情，一直坚持要帮他把行李搬到楼上的房间里。见到他之后，Donna高兴极了，居然还给了他的住宿打了折上折（朋友一折，家人一折），这让他很不好意思，一再推脱，表示圣阳出版社会报销他此行的所有花费。但是Donna就权当没听见。她问了Castiel好多问题，从打听Dean新书的情节，到询问Castiel对明天早餐吃烤饼和百吉饼有什么想法。他发现，这里还有几辆闲置的自行车可以借给旅客。然后Doug就为他提供了一辆款式最新，速度很快的自行车。这完美的解决了他往返于农场和民宿之间两公里距离的问题。

他对主人的热情表示完感谢后，便飞快的逃回了房间。他希望在Dean治疗回来之前，能睡一会，最好再洗个澡，让自己恢复过来。但没等他整理行李，电话就响了。他看了一下屏幕，倒在了床上。

“你好啊，Anna。”他有些气愤地说。

“我吵醒你了吗？”她打趣道。“现在已经是10点了，Cas。我还以为你们农民都是晨兴理荒秽，带月荷锄归……”

他本以为会生气，但是却笑了起来。“确实是这样，日出而作，日落而息，这就是农民的命运。但真实情况是，我和Dean昨天睡得很晚。”

“我希望你能不要鞭策的太狠。”她说道，似乎又是在警告。

“那就要看你是怎么定义‘狠’了。”Castiel嘟囔着，无视Anna话中的讽刺含义。Anna在电话那边倒吸了一口凉气。

“Cas，别这样，我知道你不喜欢Dean，虽然你到现在 ** _还_** 没跟我解释原因。但是求你能不能对他仁慈些。”

Castiel翻了个身，手机掉到了他的耳朵下面。他依旧没有告诉Anna事情的完整经过，包括他错将Dean理解为一个喜欢评头论足的恐同人士。然而现实中，Dean则是一个刚刚发现自己是双性恋的深柜人士。他向Dean保证，不会把他的性取向告诉别人，这就意味着他不可能对于咖啡店里的误会给出一个合理的解释。或是解释为什么他突然改变了想法，想要和Dean共事的原因。Anna担心他可能会粗鲁或是刻薄的对待Dean，他不会为此责怪她。但他更担心可能会发与之完全相反的事情。他一直不敢承认自己变了。对待Dean和他的需求，自己早已变得温顺仁慈，变得有求必应。

“我对他一直都 ** _只是_** 仁慈好吧。”Castiel辩解着，然后开始滔滔不绝的说起来。“在极少数情况下，也就是Dean不开玩笑，不让他的自我意识占领大脑的情况下，他还是很有创造力，很刻苦努力的。你应该看看他昨天的表现，那么执着，那么专注于他的创作。不过他还有些抗拒，也就表示他不会很快度过写作瓶颈。但就冲他的聪明才智和不可思议的坚持态度，我也对他有有信心。”

Castiel平躺在床上，深吸了一口气。他没想到自己居然一下子说了这么多话……而且大多说都是在赞美Dean。阿哦，Anna好像发现了什么，因为她下面说的话，让他尴尬到用枕头捂住了脸。

“哦，我的天哪。”她说道。“你会是喜欢上他了吧。”

“我没有！”他抱怨着。

“你喜欢上他了！”她大叫道。“我认识你15年了，我从来都没有听过你像刚才那样 _ **夸人**_ 。”

“我只是试着让你相信我没有对他很严厉。”他辩解着，Anna则是附和着，一点都不相信他的鬼话。于是Castiel换了一种策略。“他还是那个幼稚可笑，让人讨厌的Dean。”

“没错，他就是那种人。”Anna赞同道，然后她有用那种富有暗示性的声音说。“但是你 ** _很喜欢_** 。我真对你感到很抱歉，因为他跟你不是一类人……不过，我觉得，依你独特的魅力和帅气的外表，一定会把他掰弯的。”

Castiel把电话拿开，试图无视内心的紧张感。他觉得再这样交谈下去，自己的那点事全都会被套出去，于是他威胁道“我要挂电话了……”无奈Anna只好投降，开始问关于Dean新书的问题，然后又说了一堆关于Zachariah的坏话。当他关断电话时，已经是中午了。和Dean约定好见面时间也已经过去了。他叹口气，跳过了洗澡，选了一顶保球帽，一件新的连帽衫。他内心有一半想要把自己最好的样子展现给Dean，但他不应该有这种想法，于是就没有在镜子前进一步打扮自己，而且连胡子都没刮就出门了。他踢起车梯，朝农场骑去。

他很惊讶Dean已经坐在棚屋里面了，电脑放在桌子上，双手放在键盘上。当他打开门，Dean的眼睛就一直追着他，打量着他。先是看看他的衣服，然后他的脸，又在他的嘴唇上停留一会，接下来是他长满胡茬的下巴。Dean的视线很是强烈，Castiel完全可以感受得到……

然后，Dean清清嗓子，收回目光，Castiel则是坐到他的专属位置。他的话，打破了他们之间的沉寂。

“看到你在我很惊讶。”Castiel说着，Dean则是一面迷惑得看着他。

“哈？不是你说我们中午开始干活的吗？”

“是我说的，没错。”Castiel说着，掏出自己的电脑和笔记本。“我只是没有想到……我是说，你经常迟到的。”他的脸红了，紧张地看着脚下。现在，他有时候会在批评Dean时迟疑片刻，因为他们两个之间的初次见面给彼此留下很糟糕的印象，他就觉得自己好像是在努力解决这个事情。

Dean笑了笑，觉得又生气又有些好玩。“别担心老兄，就是你对我恶言相向，我也不会抡起斧子砍你的。你就是干这个的，对吧？”

“或许吧。”Castiel谨慎地回答着，知道自己现在应该换个话题，但是他就是停不下来。“我就是……我仍然觉得很抱歉，关于误解你的这件事。我知道你不会轻易原谅我，但是我会尽我最大的努力来帮助你写书……还有帮助你。”

他们的目光相遇，互相凝视了好久。Dean的表情放松了许多，并且感到惊讶和感激。没有犹豫，他就这么一直看着那人。Castiel知道他应该把目光移开，但是他喜欢Dean脸上的表情，还有那充满生机的眼神，他在那里找到了希望。对于一个似乎更喜欢情感被永远深藏的人来说，Dean丰富的情感则是蕴含在他的表情之中。Castiel可以就这么一直盯着他，盯上好几个小时，再也不想把目光移开。

但最后，他还是移开了。这都要感谢那只小丘下突然开始“咩咩”叫的羊。Dean眨眨眼，然后看向了别处，尴尬的笑了笑。“Jess一定是偷懒了。”他说道，尽量显得自己并不关心这件事。“听上去有人饿了。”

Castiel慢慢点头，表示赞同，然后两人默默回到自己的工作中。Castiel查看着Dean昨天写好的文稿，做些修改，并对接下来的展开提供些意见。Dean今天看上去状态不错，指尖有节奏的敲打着键盘。Castiel想着是不是心理治疗起作用了，但是没有问。即使他支持Dean去进行这种治疗，但问过多细节就显得自己管的太多……不过，要是有机会的话，他也想多管管Dean。

Castiel没想到，Dean在晚饭时就完成了今天的任务。他收到文档，准备回到民宿后再查看。他们有说有笑的朝房子走去，直到看见Dean家后院里的场景。

后院在生篝火，火苗从木材中间往上面窜。篝火周围至少有十几个人，他们有的坐在折叠椅上，有的坐在车盖上。Sam和Jess在布置餐桌，上面摆着热狗和棉花糖。除了Dean的家人外，其他人Castiel只认识正冲他招手的Donna和Doug。

“你们特么在干嘛？”Dean话说得很粗鄙，但是声音却很兴奋。“你们不邀请我就在我家后院开派对？胆子不小啊。”

“要怪就怪Sam吧。”一个25，6岁左右的金发女郎说。有那么一刻Castiel不禁想Dean会不会喜欢她。但她绝对认为Dean很有魅力—— ** _所有人_** 都觉得Dean有魅力，他们眼睛又不瞎，这么一个大帅哥谁看不见？“他搞的神神秘秘的，说有‘重要事情’要宣布。”

Sam站在餐桌旁，眯着眼睛讽刺着“真是谢谢你的大嘴巴，Jo。”

Dean看着他弟弟，表情很不自然。这让Castiel很紧张，想着之后会发生什么事情。不过他还有些开心，因为他居然可以读懂Dean了。

“重要事情要宣布，哈？”Dean在嘴里重复着，然后留Castiel一个人在篝火边，把Sam拽到一边小声说了什么。Castiel不禁皱起眉来，他有点关心Dean。不过现在他应该走了——这个惊喜派对只有朋友和家人能参加。不论Sam想要宣布什么，没有他Dean也能应付的过来。他看了一眼看在谷仓墙边的自行车，突然一个红头发矮个子女孩抓住了他的胳膊。

“别急着走啊，超级性感的大城市先生。”她一边说，一边将他拉倒长椅上坐下。“你不用介绍自己——你是Castiel对吧，Dean的新编辑。我知道，Dean肯定提起过我，而且提过很多次，你都听烦了对吧。我是Charlie，从高中开始就是他最好的朋友。”

Castiel尴尬的看着Charlie“额……”

她重重哼了一声，然后喊道“你特么在逗我吗？Winchester！”Dean突然转过头，疑惑地看着她。“我要一个合理的解释！”

“我说句公道话吧，”Castiel打断了她，试图找到一个能解决问题的方法，并用一种同情的目光看了一眼Dean。“其Dean一直都在忙着写书，所以我们并没有很多时间闲聊。”

“我们都听说了，”另一个女人说，看上去比他大一些，摆弄着她黑色的短发。她伸出手，然后Castiel握了上去。“我叫Jody Mills。这是我的女儿Claire，还有他的男朋友Kevin。”

之后其他人也做了自我介绍，包括那位十分有活力的金发女郎（她的名字之前已经知道了，叫Jo）还有她那也很活泼的母亲Ellen。梳着胭脂鱼发型的男人叫Ash，正和一名叫Grath的瘦小伙争论个不停（他们争论的事情是：就算在‘Poison’MV里出现的女孩们性感极了，这首歌也不适合在开车的时候听）。不知什么时候，Donna和Doug凑了过来，然后不知是谁往Castiel手里塞了一瓶啤酒，然后又塞了第二瓶。他很喜欢这群人，这是他自己都没想到的，但他的眼睛就是止不住的往Dean那边看。

过了一会，Dean终于带着拨火棍和热狗回来了。他在Castiel身边坐了下来。Castiel知道Dean这样做只是为了表示礼貌，因为他是个新来的。但这同样让他很开心。后院里全是Dean的好朋友，但他却陪在自己身边。

“你还好吗Dean？”Castiel小声问道。他还坐在之前的长椅上，尽管Charlie20分钟前就抛弃了她的座位，和周围的人闲聊去了。Dean又凑近了一些，他们的膝盖几乎是碰到了一起。

“我很好Cas。”他说。Castiel尽量不对此做出很大的反应。 ** _Cas_** ，只有最亲近的朋友才会这么叫他，而Dean仅仅跟他在一起三天就这么称呼他了。“Sam要说的是个好消息。”他一边串热狗一边笑着说，还递给Castiel一个拨火棍。“我确定，从现在开始，这儿的一切都会变得不一样。”他的话语中透露着些许伤感，但Castiel没有追问为什么。

他们坐在一起，烤着热狗。Castiel身体向前倾，听着火焰吞噬木头发出的“啪啦”声。2个小时前太阳就下山了，气温也开始急剧下降，这让他不自主的打个冷颤，在心底咒骂着自己没带上风衣。他身边的Dean感受到异样，于是又靠近了一些。

“嘿Jo。”Dean喊道，Jo只好撇下Kevin和Clair转过来。“给我递个毯子过来。”

Jo冲他翻个白眼，然后从车里拿出一条毯子，放在了Dean腿上。Dean放好双腿间的拨火棍，然后撑开了毯子，轻轻将它披在Castiel肩上，同时避免着眼神交流。Castiel能做的就是无视Dean朋友向他投射过来的疑惑的目光。他抑制住想笑的冲动，反而是把毯子拉得更紧了，心想着这可能是他经历过的最浪漫的事情。 ** _浪漫啊_** 。他怎么会这么想？这不过是他觉得冷了，然后Dean想做个好主人罢了。这就这么简单……

谢天谢地，在他过分解读这件事之前，Sam和Jess出现在了人群面前，两人笑得很开心。“我们想再次重申一下——感谢谢各位的到来。”Jess说“我们特别感谢能有你们这样的朋友。”

“更像是家人的朋友。”Sam补充道，然后几个人举起了手中的啤酒。

“这就是为什么……”

“我们很高兴的告诉你们……”

“天哪，别卖关子了！”Ellen说“快说正事！”

“我们有小孩了！”他们异口同声的喊着，然后所有人都冲了上去，高兴地拍着两人的后背，分享着幸福的喜悦。

但是Castiel并没有看着嘈乱的人群而是看着Dean。他看到Dean脸上满是笑容。然后那人转过来，面对他，凝视着他的眼睛。

Castiel发现自己根本不可能将视线移开了。

***

**炙热的阳光透过窗户射进棚屋内，高温让Dean汗流不止，随之而来的还有阵阵烦躁和焦虑。他们争论时所用的书稿，正散落在书桌和地上。**

**Castiel就站在他面前，表情阴沉严肃，又极其性感。**

**“我真不明白你为什么对此如此激动。”Dean挥着手说。**

**“那我也不明白你为什么这么愚蠢。”Castiel双手紧紧攥着桌子边缘反驳道。Dean看着Castiel那修长的手指用力攥着桌子的样子，想象着那双手可以对他的做的所有事情……**

**棚屋里可真特么热啊！为特么什么会这么热？现在可是十月份啊！突然，Dean站了起来。“这是我的小说，我想怎样就怎样。”他觉得心中充满怒火。“如果你不喜欢，那就去你的吧Cas。”**

**Castiel凑上前来，弯腰，将Dean封在身下。**

**“Dean”Castiel说，甜蜜又沉重的呼吸打在Dean皮肤上，感觉很痒。他转过头，将嘴唇放到Dean耳边。Dean僵住了，心跳也开始加速。“如果我们不能对此达成一致，那我们就要折中一下，既满足你，又能满足我。”**

**“想都别想。”Dean回答道，而且他是认真的。他依旧对Cas的说教很生气，但现在说这件事又于事无补。可除此之外，很外很外，他光是想着Castiel可能要压在他身上，下身就硬的不得了。突然，他的心中充满了欲望。他想要Castiel，想触摸他，从温热的脸颊到赤裸的胸膛，再到紧翘的臀部。还想吻上他，想解开他的裤链，然后……**

**“还有一种解决问题的方法。”Dean小声说，然后试探性的将手放到Castiel的屁股上。Castiel的呼吸开始减慢，很明显失了方寸。**

**“Dean，我们不能……我们不应该……”**

**“我想要你Cas。”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，然后吻上Castiel的脖子，贪婪地吸吮着，留下一道湿湿的痕迹。他的胡茬摩擦着Castiel的皮肤，呼吸也变得很轻柔。Castiel颤抖了几下，但没有逃走。“Cas……”Dean试探性的将手放在那人的牛仔裤前面。(o゜▽゜)o☆[BINGO!]跟他想的一样，Castiel果然硬了。那人勃起的性器紧紧顶着裤子拉链，犹如困兽一般，他甚至可以听到里面传来阵阵嘶吼声。于是他便解开了裤链，跪到地上，睫毛下的眼睛试探性的往上看。Castiel看着他，眼里满是欲望。于是他变得更加大胆。他将手伸到Castiel内裤的下面——他注意到Castiel穿的是四角内裤——但是在他继续行动之前，在让自己欣赏Castiel勃起的性器之前，他需要知道那人有没有这方面的意思。**

**“我……可以这么做吗？”Dean问着，试着不去在意指尖下，那人裸露出来的，温暖，紧实，又有棱角的肌肤。**

**“Dean…操…”Castiel很少说脏话，Dean想Cas是不是那种做爱时哎说脏话的人。如果真是这样，那这绝对会让他火力全开，血脉喷张。Castiel将长长的手指插到他的头发里，将他拉到身边。这个简单的动作让他不禁发出一阵呻吟声。天哪，他从来都没有这么想和某个人做爱。他想要Castiel。现在，立刻，马上！**

**Castiel弯下腰，捏住Dean的下巴，然后用力的吻上了他的唇。他跪下来，将头靠在Dean的肩膀上，然后舔舐那人的脖颈。他的手伸到Dean的衬衫下，无情的探索着那人的身体。Dean的胸膛，后背，都快速地被爱抚了一遍。准备褪下衬衫时，Dean没有反抗，反而是心跳加快，不敢相信自己竟如此幸运。Castiel的手又伸向Dean的牛仔裤，但却立刻被制止了。**

**Castiel收回手，歪过头抵在Dean的额头上，他们俩都大口喘着气。“怎么了？”**

**“没什么，就是……”Dean的下体顶着裤链很是难受，他迫切的想要释放自己。光是想着被Castiel触摸就已经让他的下体变得更硬了。但是，他不知道Castiel会如何看自己，如果他知道……“我有个小秘密。如果你不喜欢，我完全可以理解。但……”**

**Castiel摸着他裤子上的拉链，然后说“不管那是什么，我不在乎Dean。”然后深呼吸，颤抖着说。“我早就想要你了。”**

**Dean闭上眼睛，点头表示Castiel可以继续。他坐到地上，Castiel解开他的拉链，抬起他的屁股，一下子将裤子褪到膝盖处。Dean赤裸的躺在地板上，将自己的全部都展现给Castiel。他一直闭着眼，因为不敢去看Castiel脸上的表情。那一瞬时间静止了，周围安静的出奇。Dean想着Castiel是不悄悄离开了。不论他是从窗户或是别的地方逃走的，Dean都不会怪他……**

**没多久，Dean就感觉一双温热，湿润的唇触碰到了他的红色丝质女士内裤。他立马睁开双眼，屁股上肌肉不自主的收缩着，因为，操，这感觉太特么爽了。Castiel一边舔舐着布料，一边发出性感的呻吟声，那人的舌头熟练地刺激着Dean粗大的肉棒，这让他再也忍不住了。他开始大声呻吟着，伸出手抓着Castiel乱蓬蓬的头发。他用力拽着，这让Castiel又发出一阵呻吟。Dean慢慢放松下来后，他又继续用舌头浸湿Dean的内裤和肉棒。**

**“Cas你确定要这么做……我是说，你想这么做吗？”Castiel的这种回应已让他爽翻天，可他还想要更多。不过他有些忧虑，只有那人给他一个确切的答复，他才能安下心来。**

**Castiel停下嘴上的动作，然后将一只手伸进Dean的内裤里，摸上他的性器。这让Dean又开始颤抖起来。**

**“Dean，这太棒了。”他说着，同时用手慢慢揉搓着Dean的龟头，精前液从肉棒上流下来。“光是看着你就让我肉欲横流，惊叹不已。”他低下头，继续舔舐Dean的龟头。Dean则是提醒自己要保持呼吸。“但是你穿着女士内裤？我不是在做梦吧。”**

**梦……**

**为什么Dean觉得自己好像忽略了什么很明显的东西，一些他应该注意到的东西……**

**一个梦。他在做梦。他开始紧张起来，他在做梦吗？**

黑暗中，Dean猛地睁开双眼。他已经离开了那座充满阳光的温暖棚屋，离开了Castiel的怀抱和拥吻，正独自一人躺在床上，在被子下面打着冷颤。他大口大口喘着气，心脏怦怦的跳着，勃起的下身顶着他的腹部。我的天哪。他以前也做过春梦，但是从没像这次这么真实。

他轻轻站起身，走到梳妆台前，打开了第一层抽屉，看着里面堆在一起女士内裤—真丝的、绸质的、棉质的—感到如释重负。他的秘密仍旧是个秘密。在做过这种梦之后，真不知道明天要怎么面对Castiel。但至少，他还是能保住一点尊严。

可是，他怎么才能不去犯这种错误呢。他还要和Castiel在那个棚屋里独处三周半……

 ** _操_** 。Dean知道自己完蛋了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.800平方英尺：800 square foot 听上去丁丁的房子很大吧，但请注意是平方英尺。换算成平方米，也就大约只有75平米左右。  
> 2.家园频道：Home and Garden Television，简称HGTV，美国家园频道，是美国有线电视和卫星国有电视频道，由斯克里普斯公司创办，总部设田纳西州的诺克斯维尔;致力于家庭装修、园艺、手工艺和家庭改造方案等方面的报道，截止到2015年，约有9千万家庭收看。  
> 3.迪恩洞：原文Dean Cave，借鉴蝙蝠侠中的“Bat Cave蝙蝠洞”而命名。  
> 4.高潮过后那种欲仙欲死感觉：原文法语，la petite mort，翻译成英文就是‘the little death’，这是一个经常用来描述性高潮的短语，形容做爱做的很激烈，导致人高潮之后会昏死过去。  
> 5.托马斯·哈代：Thomas Hardy，英国诗人，小说家。代表作《德伯家的苔丝》  
> 6.长岛灵媒：Long Island Medium，美国一档通灵真人秀。2011年播出。  
> 7.格伦迪县：Grundy County，位于美国爱荷华州（Iowa State）中部的一个县城。  
> 8.足型浴缸：原文clawfoot bathtub，这个译者找不到确切的译名。clawfoot的意思是“弓形足，爪形足”，医学上是一种病。这个浴缸就是一边翘起，一边平整性型的浴缸。实在不知道什么样，就去百度或是谷歌吧~  
> 9.胭脂鱼发型：mullet，胭脂鱼有着亚洲美人鱼之称，寓意一帆风顺，是比较稀有的淡水鱼。而外形类似胭脂鱼的发型被人们称为是胭脂鱼发型。著名足球明星贝克汉姆曾梳过此款发型，从而使胭脂鱼发型风靡一时。  
> 10.Poison：叫这个名字的歌曲真的有很多，但是根据原文中提到的“性感火辣的女孩”来判断，应该是韩国女子组合Secret的歌曲。MV以1940年代的英国为背景，展现出诱惑男人偷宝石的美女间谍的故事因而吸引眼球  
> 11.拨火棍：metal poker一条装手柄，另一头弯曲或带钩，用来调整或翻动燃烧的木柴或煤炭（如在壁炉）或类似固体燃烧材料的工具。  
> 以上注释均来自网络。  
> 感谢大家的支持~  
> Thank you for your supporting~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丁丁首次承认对小卡有感觉；  
> 情敌出现小卡进入炸毛模式。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应原文第五章  
> 希望大家喜欢  
> 当然有什么建议  
> 也可以在评论区留言哦~

几天后，Castiel坐在户外的长椅上，Dean则是坐在他身旁，正皱着眉头，不停在卡片上写着什么。同往常一样，世纪公园今天也是门庭若市，热闹非凡。这片132英亩的土地上挤满了游客，他们都在拍摄着公园里的标志性建筑——由大理石柱支撑，雕刻着华丽花纹的雅典帕特农神庙的1：1复制品。尽管Castiel在这片土地上长大，对这个建筑已经很熟悉了，但这座神庙对他来说依旧很雄伟壮观。不过，他们今天不是来欣赏古建筑的。

他们今天的任务就是观察游人。

“你看那两个人。”Castiel用手指着，Dean放下笔，用手盖上卡片，然后抬起头顺着他手指的方向看去。最近几天Dean把卡片任务搞得神神秘秘的，总是不让他看上面写了什么。不过他不在意，毕竟这个训练只是为了激发Dean的写作灵感，并不是为了满足自己的好奇心……不过，话说回来， ** _他是挺好奇的_** 。当他跟Dean在一起时，总是会充满好奇心。

“谁？你是指那边那对青少年恋人？”Dean看到在附近的石柱旁倚着一对情侣，正互相在耳边说什么。他眯着眼，试着看得更清楚些。

“没错。你注意到他们的站姿了吗？”Castiel凑近了一些，尽量不去管不小心摸到Dean大腿的手，也没在意Dean不避开的事情。“你看，那个男生的手是怎么放在他的屁股上的？他的胳膊又偏向哪一边？”

“他的胳膊往里面偏，手肘对着女孩。”Dean说道。Castiel点点头表示赞同。

“没错。他故意占据更多的空间，想要让女孩子注意到他。”

Dean轻哼了一声。“不是吧。那个女生的舌头都要舔到男孩的脖子上了，她肯定已经注意到他了。”

Castiel没理Dean，继续扫视着这片区域。他看到一对中年情侣牵着手站在水池边。“那两个人应该在一起很久了。你应该能看得出来，因为他们很合得来。还有，你看到了吗？当他们向树根那边走去的时候，总是会搀扶着彼此。”

“或许他们只是太笨拙了。”Dean嘟囔着。Castiel无奈叹了口气。

“Dean。”他试图让自己显得有耐心些。“是你要我帮你的。你忘了吗？”

昨天，Dean终于重燃信心，要写关于Angle和Mike之间的场景了——就是这刚生根发芽的恋情，触发了Dean的写作瓶颈。但是他很快就发现，自己不知道怎么描写这两个人之间的互动，来提供一些角色认为不重要，但是读者觉得很重要的暗示。把两人之间那种火花完美的体现在书本上是件很重要的事情。一旦这个基础打好了，当他们两个最后在一起了，读者就会更容易接受。

“我知道，我知道。但我就是觉得这样盯着别人看，很像是个跟踪狂。”

“作家就是个观察者。”Castiel解释着。“观察别人就是我们为写作而做的调查。”

“我们？”Dean问道，转过身看着Castiel。他们的膝盖触碰在一起，谁也没有避开。Castiel在心里责怪着这个小型长椅，这对两个成年男子来说太挤了。“Cas，你也是个作家？”

“额……我只是涉猎而已。”Castiel用一种不在乎的口吻回答，试图搪塞过去。他不相信自己这么不小心，就这么把秘密说了出去。“看那边。”他歪着头，示意那边朝大门走去的两个女人。“观察她们，然后告诉我，你怎么从肢体语言看出她们是一对情侣。”

Dean皱着眉，显然对这种观察同性情侣的行为感到诧异。但是他还是集中注意，观察起那对恋人来。而在他观察陌生人的同时，Castiel也在观察着他。

这时，一阵风拂过，吹乱了Dean的头发。明媚的阳光照在那人脸上，使雀斑变得更加清晰可见。Castiel想要凑过去，用手指去数那人脸上一共有多少个雀斑。然后他看向Dean的眼睛，充满生机的绿反射着点点午后金色阳光。Dean今天穿着深色牛仔裤，一件浅棕色皮夹克，由于风的缘故，外套的领子翻得很高。这应该是Dean最喜欢的衣服和裤子（至少他是这么觉得的，因为他们每次出门Dean都是这么穿的）。那人的胸膛微微隆起，正跟着急促的呼吸而上下起伏。Castiel发现自己竟跟Dean呼吸的同步了。

“她们说话的时候总是会看着对方。”Dean转过头看着Castiel说。“额……她们身体接触很多。不论是手肘，还是双手。她们的大腿和臀部也总是碰到一起，不给彼此任何私人空间。”

Castiel点点头，“你注意到她们是怎么抚摸对方的脸的吗？还有当她们之中有一个人舔嘴唇，另一个就会跟着做这个动作，你都注意到了吗？这一是个下意识的试探性动作。”

“或许吧……但是这对我来说都很明显。我觉得她们俩现在特别想进到树丛中大干一场。”

“你说的很有道理。”Castiel很同意，他用手臂搂着椅背。Dean靠椅椅背上，肩膀碰到了他的手。“以我们的角度来观察别人的肢体语言是很困难的。有些事情我们习以为常，但却根本不知道事情的真相。那两个人好像还在界定和彼此的关系，所以看上去都很紧张。这就是为什么我们的身体为什么会做出一些动作，我们想用这些动作来试探别人，来保护自己不被他人拒绝。而一旦身体感知到拒绝的信号，就不会再做出那些小动作了。”

“原来你知道这种事情啊。”Dean小声说，但说完他的脸就红了。

Castiel凑近了一些，歪着头问“你那是什么意思？”

“额，哈哈。”Dean身体前倾，手揉着脖子。“没什么没什么Cas。就是……额，我敢肯定你特别受男人喜欢。一定有男人排着队想要跟你交往。这很棒。棒极了。我猜，你在纽约一定有个翘臀男友和高耸入云的公寓。这些都是你应得的。”

Dean的肩膀突然紧绷起来，并开始不安的摆弄起大拇指来。Castiel知道他应该以此为乐，但是这听起来就像是Dean既要赞美他，又想巧妙地（或许也不能说是巧妙，这就完全看个人的观点）问他是不是单身。他想起第一次见面时Dean对他说的话。 ** _你是我见过最性感的男人_** 。那时候Castiel对这句话感到十分困惑，因为首先他认为Dean是个直男，其次他认为Dean恨他。但是现在来看，这两个认为都是错误的。

那他特么到底该怎么回答呢？

他深吸一口气，决定冒险尝试一下。他将手放在Dean脸颊上，转过他的脸。Dean睁着眼睛看着他，但是他没有将手拿开。他们看了彼此好久，最后Castiel开口说道。

“Dean。”他说着，然后停顿了一会。

Dean重重地喘着气，等着Castiel继续说下去。但是那人没有，于是他小声说“怎么了Cas？”

“我很抱歉让你失望了，但是……”Castiel的声音很小，但很清晰。“我在纽约没有翘臀男友，也不住在高耸入云的公寓里。”

说完Dean脸上露出了微笑，然后变成大笑，Castiel也跟着他笑起来。在他们两个想要继续说些什么前，之前观察的那对女性情侣走了过来，询问他们是否能帮忙拍照。Castiel同意了。他知道自己的拍照技术要比Dean好，于是便站起身，为那对情侣拍了几张照片，然后将手机还了回去。

“再次感谢。”女人说。“如果你们想，我们也可以帮你们拍照，就当是表示感谢。”

“没错”另一个女人笑着说“你们两个般配极了！”

Castiel并没有纠正她。

~~~~~~

下午晚些时候，Dean坐在Bobby的办公室里进行着第二次治疗。虽不是故意为之，但很显然他一直都在说跟主题完全不沾边的事情。他先是花了半个小时跟Bobby聊前几天Jess 和Sam宣布的事情，这个事情他在那两人公开之前就已经知道了。很显然，他弟弟和弟妹似乎在一周前就知道了这件事，因为在Dean和Castiel第一次十分糟糕的见面那天，Jess的手指受了伤。在医院进行治疗之前，他们询问了一些很常规的问题，比如说， ** _她有没有几率会怀孕？_** 原来，她早就想买个验孕棒或是什么的来测试一下。因此……剩下的就都知道了。他们一直都没告诉Dean是因为在跟Castiel见面之后，他的生活变得更糟了。但是现在一切都尘埃落定，Dean和Castiel也友好的一起共事，他们就觉得时机到了。

Dean像个傻子似的为弟弟感到高兴。他知道Sam和Jess会是最棒的父母，毕竟他们俩都很聪明，和善，而且交友甚广。但是同时Dean也对一件事情很是担心。他意识到，等Sam的孩子出生之后，他现在住的卧室了就要改造成婴儿房，这就意味着他要搬出去住了。虽然现在Jess只怀孕了8周，Sam没有提这件事，但是Dean现在要着手考虑其他后路了。或许在附近租一间房子？或是在城里找个公寓住？但他最想要的，还是在农场的土地上建一个小屋。但是他希望能跟自己的家人住在里面，而不是独自享受。

在浪费了不少时间后，Dean靠到沙发上，看着墙上的钟。他的治疗师面无表情的看着他，房间里一片寂静。最后，那人靠到摇椅上说。“一会要去什么好地方吗，孩子？”

“没有。”Dean厚着脸皮回答道，Bobby疑惑的看着他。他只好清清嗓子说“就是，额……你懂得，我要写作。今天我还没有完成任务。”

“好吧。”他小声说。“不过，你在这里担心也没用，不如跟我说说怎么样？”Bobby似乎愿意跟Dean聊一些让他觉得舒服的事情。“你的书写的怎么样了？还有你的这个新编辑，他叫Cassiel？”

“Castiel。”Dean迅速纠正了他，或许有点太迅速了。“事情都进行的很顺利。他工作很认真，一直都有鞭策我，人也很好。”

“你的编辑，他怎么样？有没有大城市的傲慢病？”

“谁？你说Cas？”Bobby点点头，Dean只好深吸一口气，然后说“不，他不傲慢，其实他也是南方人。他……我觉得他很有趣。和我之前遇到的人一点都不一样。他学识渊博，善于思考，但有时也很讨人厌。我喜欢他，即使我开始很恨他。”Bobby好奇地看着他，Dean摇摇头说“这就要从很久很久之前说起了，而且真的很复杂。”

“听起来确实像是你们故事的主题。”Bobby有些不耐烦的说，但依旧保持着友好的态度。

“没错。”Dean笑着说。“他说话的方式很奇怪，既正式又死板。但是当你真正了解他，你会觉得超级诙谐幽默。”一谈到Castiel，Dean觉得自己又充满了能量。这周里，除了睡觉的时候，他几乎都是跟Cas一起度过的，但是当他终于有自己的私人时间时，却又开始想念起那人的陪伴来。Dean也没再做过跟女式内裤有关的任何春梦，这可真是谢天谢地。但最近他几乎每天都想——老实说，每时每刻——都想知道和Castiel ** _在一起_** 到底是什么样的感觉。就他们两个，赤裸着，翻滚在Dean的床上，用手探索着彼此的身体。

Dean的想象开始变得越来越……生动形象。

但是更让他担心的是，他该如何流露自己的情感。外表上的互相吸引是一件事，这是生理需要，他控制不得。不过既然他已经想试着接受自己的新性向，那他应该很快就会去外面找男人了，不过只是为了积累经验罢了。而且最好是一场不受任何条件束缚的性爱。

但是感觉上呢？喜欢Castiel是因为他的 ** _个性_** ？这个想法就有些不正确，而且还有些危险。

但是，他就是停不下来。

说道Castiel的时候，Dean不由自足的笑了起来。他根本没发现，直到Bobby凑了过来。

“你们俩经常在一起吗？”他好奇地问。

“是，但只是工作上的缘故。”Dean说试图用一种很冷淡的口吻说。

“写书，好了我知道了。”Bobby说，但Dean可以听出那人声音中的怀疑。“他有帮助你度过写作瓶颈吗？”

“他为我提供了些帮助。”Dean说着，身体不安的扭动着。这只是第二次治疗，他不确定自己准备好去解释一切了。毕竟，Bobby也是南方人。南方人思想保守，几乎不会赞同Dean的新性向。而且Dean也很犹豫，因为哪怕是遇到一点点阻力，他就很难控制自己的情绪。他很害怕发生这种事情。“其实，在这里接受治疗，也是解决我写作瓶颈的一部分。”

“真的吗？”Bobby皱着眉头问。“那我就有点不理解了。”

“不理解什么？”Dean问，但他已经有了答案。

“孩子，我跟你说。”Bobby停顿了一下，似乎在想怎么措辞。“如果我都不知道是什么造成了你的写作瓶颈，那我该怎么帮你呢？我想 ** _你_** 应该很清楚是什么原因造成了写作瓶颈，但你还没有告诉我。我知道你想留点隐私，不想让镇上的人知道你的事情。我很尊重这一点。但如果你真想向前看，走出困境，我这围着四面墙的治疗室，Dean，不是个保留秘密的地方。你明白了吗？”

Dean没有说话。他知道治疗师说的都是对的，但是他就是不能告诉Bobby，现在还不行。“我只是还没准备好。”他承认，眼睛看着自己的手。

Bobby看着他，表情比之前任何一次都柔和。“没关系，我给你留个家庭作业吧，好吗？”Dean点点头，对未知感到有些紧张。

“你不用急着今天告诉我，要是你不想说，也可以让它烂在你肚子里。但是你可以告诉 ** _其他人_** 。就是你已经跟别人说了，但可能还不够。去找那些你信任的人，告诉他们你的秘密，好吗？比如说你的家人。”

“可惜我没有几个家人。”Dean回答道，试着不让自己去想已逝的父母——他的父亲埋在劳伦斯，他的妈妈安眠在农场附近的公墓里。他唯一的家人就是Sam和Jess，但是他们也有了自己的家庭……现在Dean是孤身一人，活在过去不能自拔。

Bobby摇摇头，说“孩子，家人并不单单只有血缘关系的人。”

Dean点点头，想着这些年他和Sam结交的那些好朋友，Charlie、Jody、Donna、Doug、Ellen、Jo、Garth，还有Ash。他知道Bobby说的没错。他可以跟他们讲述自己的秘密，很快就会。这是他欠自己的。

十五分钟后，Dean离开了Bobby的治疗室，朝停着英帕拉的停车场走去。这时Dean的手机响了。他掏出手机，突然感觉有些紧张，但他耸耸肩，不打算在意。 ** _现在说，或是永远都特么不说，你选一个吧Winchester。_**

“嘿小婊子！”Charlie热情的跟他打招呼，Dean笑了起来。“你明天有事吗？”

“明天要写书。后天也要写书，大后天，大大后天……以及之后都要写书。”

“哦，真的很同情你。”Charlie配合着Dean的讽刺回答道。“当我问你明天要干嘛的时候，我的意思是我要 ** _告诉_** 你明天要干什么。这样答案就很简单了，这个周六你要跟我出去玩。”

Dean大笑着，解开了他爱车的锁，坐到里面。他用肩膀夹住手机，然后插上钥匙发动引擎。“我看看能不能挤出点时间。不过Cas管我管的很严。”

“哇哦，你现在都叫人家‘Cas了’。可以啊。”Charlie得意地笑着。“那你就很幸运了，叫上他一起，你需要个伴。”

“为啥还需要个伴？”Dean疑惑的问。

“我们要在红河上划独木舟。Dorothy的叔叔有块地，我们都约好了。两个独木舟，五英里的路程。我们还会准备野餐，带上小冰箱，在那边玩一天。”

Dean驶入街道，紧张的咽了口水。和Cas一起出去玩？不用写书，不用做调查？仅仅是……因为 ** _享受_** 而在一起？因为他们 ** _可以_** 做这种事？

他不敢去想，也不相信他能一天都保持自我。

“给点力啊老兄。今年你可答应我要做我的僚机的，你 ** _还没_** 兑现呢。”

这倒是真的。Charlie今年一年都不知疲倦地跟Sam公司里一个律师助理Dorothy调情。为了让Charlie有更多机会，Dean答应多帮她组织团体活动。但那之后他就陷入了写作瓶颈，还有一系列问题中，以至于都没怎么在意Charlie，也是时候弥补她了。

“我试试。”他说。听筒那边的人立刻开始尖叫起来。“ ** _只要_** Cas说没问题。”

Dean都能听到Charlie翻白眼的声音。“你男朋友看你看的真紧，哈？”

Dean吓得一个急刹车停在一个停车标识前，手机都差点掉了。“他不是我的男朋友。”他说着，心跳越来越快。“他值得拥有比我更好的。”

“Dean”Charlie叹了口气“我不知道你为什么 ** _明明_** 特么是哈利·波特，却非要装成纳威·隆巴顿呢？你不知道所有人都想和你拍拖吗？”

Dean对这句话嗤之以鼻，不过很开心他们岔开了话题。“没错，是有人跟我说，我的魔杖技术很好。”他说着，然后听到Charlie开始笑起来。她张开嘴，好像是想继续把这个 ** _哈利·波特_** 的梗说完，但很显然，她察觉到了不对劲。

“等等。”她慢慢说。“我把Castiel说成你男朋友。而你说他不是……只因为他值得拥有比你更好的？是吗？”

Dean有些不知所措，目前他们之间的谈话内容已经远远超出了他的预期。他的手紧紧攥着方向盘，直到手心发白。他完全可以否认Charlie说的话，岔开话题，然后再也不跟她讨论这件事。但是如果有谁是他信得过，可以坦诚相见的，就像Bobby建议的那样，那他也会觉得很开心。那么高中时代的挚友不就是个很好的开始。

“没错，我，额……”Dean将车停到他的私人车道上，但没有熄火。“我觉得我喜欢上了某个人。而这个人就是Cas。”

Charlie激动的大叫起来，声音高了两个八度。“我的天，我就知道！快把，一切都，告诉我！”

Dean对那人的激动的心情笑了笑。“额，好吧。首先我要说，我是双性恋……”

“额，打住。”她打断了Dean。

“嘿。”Dean责备道。“你就不能让一个男人安静的出柜吗？我可是为此挣扎了足足六个月呢。”

“抱歉，我就是……额，你知道我们都已经认识十五年了。而且作为一位蕾丝，我有着这世界上最强的蕾达，所以听到你是双，我不是很奇怪。”

Dean眯着眼睛，对她的反应感到很诧异。然后他看到Castiel骑着自行车朝这边驶过来。天哪，那人带着一副宽边墨镜，穿着防风夹克，耳朵上带着耳机，这个样子真的是太有型了。但那人似乎没有注意到Dean，因为他在车里。Dean终于可以放开大胆的观察那人，欣赏着那人高挺的鼻梁以及粉色的嘴唇，看着那人一点一点靠近。

“呼叫Dean星球，呼叫Dean星球。”Charlie学者机器人的声音说道。

“哦，抱歉。”Dean摇摇头说。他打开车门，冲着Cas招手。“Cas来了，我得走了！”

“哦看看你，你现在也就双了五分钟，然后你就要为了一个男人抛弃我了。”Charlie讽刺道。Castiel看到他，冲他笑了笑，在他面前停了下来。Dean也朝他笑笑，驱走心中的紧张感。现在Castiel离他特别近，好像完全无视私人空间这一概念。“好吧。”Charlie大声说。“跟你的 ** _男朋友_** 寻欢作乐去吧……”

Dean慌张地挂了电话，Castiel却歪着头一脸疑惑地看着他。

“男朋友？”Castiel问道，双手握着车把。

“额，不是……”

“抱歉，我有点多管闲事。”他急忙说，Dean很确定他脸红了。

“没关系，我就在跟Charlie说话。他总是喜欢这样戏弄我。”Dean深吸一口气，希望这样能带来勇气。“她，额……邀请我们明天出去玩。”

“我们？”Castiel皱着眉问。

“没错，在河上划船。和Charlie还有她的朋友Dorothy。额，我说她们是朋友，但是Charlie一直都想要跟Dorothy嘿咻。你是不知道她有多努力，真的，你绝对会对她刮目相看。不管怎样……”Dean真的不知道怎么结束关于Charlie性生活的话题。他内心挣扎着，然后说。“额，言归正传。她想让我们也去，你怎么想？”

Castiel低下头看着自己的手，咬着嘴唇，好像是在犹豫什么。然后他叹了口气说“Dean我不认为……”

农庄的大门被人推开了，发出吱嘎吱嘎的声响，打断了他们的谈话。他们转过头，去查看发生了什么。 ** _这可真及时_** 。Dean想。 ** _至少这样我就不用听到Cas拒绝我了……有些事没有必要说的太清楚_** 。Jess正站在门廊前，和一个矮小精壮的男人大声说着什么。那人一头黑发，留着胡子，穿着一件羊毛大衣。当他看到Dean眼睛立刻就睁大了，用灼热的目光打量着他。换做两周前，Dean可能会有些春心萌动，那人或许还会成为夺走他 gay贞的最佳人选之一。但是现在……

“Dean，Castiel！”Jess站在门廊前向他们挥手。他们耸耸肩，然后一起往大门走去。Castiel推着自行车，Dean则是双手插在口袋里。他们靠的很近，但是没有身体接触，也没有说话，空气中弥漫着一种Dean形容不出来的紧张感。

Jess和那位陌生人笑着朝他们走过来。

“伙计们，见见你们的新农工，他叫Benny Lafitte。”Jess说。

“真的很高兴见到你Dean。”Benny操着一口浓厚的路易斯安纳口音。他伸出手握住Dean的手，还握了好久。

“我也是。”Dean很普通的回复，然后收回自己的手。他看向Jess，皱着眉问“额，Jess，我不是很介意，但是你打算雇新农工？”

“一周只有几个小时，可以吗？”她询问着，但是Dean知道她已经拿定注意了。“这其实是Castiel的想法。”Castiel跺着脚，看上去有些紧张。要是此刻Dean不觉得很困惑的话，他一定会笑出来。他再次看向Jess，无视Benny依旧十分灼热的目光。

“你现在向Cas征求务农意见了？”然后Dean给了Castiel一个歉意的眼神。“不想冒犯你老兄。”

“没关系，”Castiel说。“我就是提了一下。毕竟你要全职写作，Jessica又刚怀孕，所以觉得有人帮助更稳妥一些。”Castiel看上去很伤心。但Dean不知道为什么。他想要触碰那人的胳膊，赶走他的烦恼，但此刻站在Jess和Benny面前，他不能这么做。

“我觉得这个主意很棒。”Jess。“就是搭把手。你依旧想要这份工作对吧Benny？”

可没等Benny回答，Castiel就清清嗓子先说到“我相信您一定有着丰富的务农经验，对吧Lafitte先生？”

Dean睁大眼睛，暗示Cas， ** _嘿老兄，靠一边去_** 。但是Castiel依旧直视着Benny，下巴紧绷着。 ** _该死，Cas混蛋的时候怎么总是这么特么性感。_**

“抱歉老兄，没想到我还要再面试一次啊。”Benny笑着说。“我知道这很难让人相信，但我并不是总这样可爱招人喜欢。”他说着，还拍了拍自己微微发福的肚子，尽管他的身材依旧很好。“我已经跟土地打交道20年了，种过烟草，玉米，还有很多庄稼。但是我还是很了解我自己的。”做到最后一句，他又看了一眼Dean，这话什么意思再清楚不过了。Dean真的想抑制住想要站到Cas身边的冲动。

“那就这样吧。额。”Jess尴尬的说着。Dean不知道她有没有发现这里发生了什么，但是依旧很感激她。“Benny你明天再过来吧。Dean你有时间给他培训一下吗？”

“额，其实……”

“Dean和我明天有别的事要做。”Castiel说着，Dean吓得下巴都要掉了。Castiel同情的看着Jess“我很抱歉，但是还是想说，能不能请你来培训Lafitte先生呢？”

“没问题。”Jess笑着说。“你们俩个……玩的开心。”这时，Dean知道Jess已经发现了四人间剑拔弩张的气氛， ** _因为这特么明显的不能再明显了。_**

“谢谢你的好意。我们会玩得很开心的。”Castiel很有礼貌的说，然后推着自行车向棚屋走去。Dean看着那人，感觉有些不可思议。他对那人刚才的变现很是不满，但以此同时，又觉得身体里有什么东西被激活了。

“那就下次吧老兄。”Benny喊着，然后朝Dean眨了眨眼。Dean淡淡的笑着，然后转过身，跟着Cas走上了小丘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.世纪公园：Centennial Park 位于美国纳什维尔城郊。  
> 2.雅典帕特农神庙：Parthenon Temple 本文中提到的帕特农神庙位于美国田纳西州的纳什维尔，是雅典帕特农神庙的完整1:1复制品，建于1897年，是田纳西百年博览会的一部分。在1897年该地举办一场博览会，为了让纳什维尔配上“南方雅典”这个称号，有人号召来兴建这个建筑物。当时，为了博览会，建了一系列仿古的建筑物。然而，其中只有这座帕特农神庙是讲求正确复原的再制品，也是唯一保留至今的。  
> 3.红河：Red River也译为雷德河，亦称南方红河(Red River of the South)。发源于美国新墨西哥州东部高地平原的可航行河流，向东南流经德克萨斯州和路易斯安那州，到巴顿鲁治(Baton Rouge)西北方注入阿查法拉亚河(Atchafalaya River)，该河再南流至阿查法拉亚湾和墨西哥湾。到20世纪中期为止，红河分流至阿查法拉亚河，并经由奥尔德河流至密西西比河。流域面积约241000平方公里红河长2080公里，约一半长度是德克萨斯州和俄克拉荷马州的界线。  
> 4.纳威·隆巴顿：Neville Longbottom长着一副圆圆的面孔。纳威在魔法和学习上都没什么天分（草药课除外）。所以和主角哈利·波特相比还是有些逊色。这里Charlie主要是想用来用两个人的对比来点醒Dean。  
> 以上注释均来自互联网  
> 谢谢大家的支持~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小卡发现丁丁的秘密  
> 小卡和丁丁的红河之旅~  
> 差一点啊各位！！！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明天就是农历新年了（Spring Festival, also called Chinese New Year or Lunar New Year）祝天下所有华人，新春快乐~  
> 新年期间停更，还请见谅~  
> Please enjoy！

那晚晚些时候，Castiel回到农舍，Dean仍旧在小山包上的棚屋里努力码字，距离今天的目标还有一千字。晚餐一个小时前就准备好了，但他们没回去吃。于是在安静的棚屋里，Castiel听到Dean肚子“咕咕”叫的声音。“我去拿点吃的过来。”他小声说道。这是他今晚说的第一句话。没等Dean说什么，他就关上门飞速逃开了。他还在为早些时候对待Benny的态度而感到羞愧。他的占有欲真的太强了，强到一有人对Dean示意爱慕之情，他就很生气。更糟的是，Dean似乎没有因此而生气。Castiel没想到，自己和Dean之间产生了一种微妙的联系，而且是一种双向的联系……但毕竟他曾误解过Dean，说不定这次也是。

不过真是多谢他的大嘴巴，明天他就要和Dean，这位他最渴望拥有的人，在小船上呆上一整天，显然是想在那人面前把自己羞辱个体无完肤。他叹口气，打开后门，来到厨房，Jessica将剩菜放在了微波炉里。他笑着看着里面的两个餐盘，然后启动微波炉，加热几分钟，又拿了几瓶水。

他看到Sam正坐在沙发上，腿上放着一沓文件，那人看到他后便跟他寒暄了几句。他转过身，发现Jessica正快速穿过门厅，手里还抱着一个超级大框。“你敢相信 ** _这是_** 两个人攒下的脏衣服吗？”她笑着说，然后朝洗衣机走去。Castiel看了看Sam和Jessica，欣慰的笑了，很羡慕这种琐碎又温馨的家庭生活。要是在纽约，他只会坐在沙发上，看着书，吃着速冻食品，偶尔查看一下工作邮箱，因为他没有其他事情可做。

食物还在微波炉里热着，Castiel便向在洗衣机旁干活的Jessica走去。过去的一周里，他一直都很尊敬Dean的家人，因此对自己今天毁了家人之间友好的气氛而感到十分内疚。

“谢谢你做的晚餐。”说完才意识到自己过于正式的措辞显得两人很生疏，但又不知道该怎么补救。

Jessica笑笑，挥挥手说“没什么的，真的。其实我不是家里的主厨。”她边说，边将彩色的衣服和白色的衣服分开，叠整齐后放到烘干机上。“厨房通常都是Dean的天下。”

“真的吗？”Castiel尽量让自己听上去没那么感兴趣。但提到和Dean有关的事情，几乎很难做到不感兴趣。

Jessica笑着说，“当然，你没想到吧。吃过他做的汉堡，就会觉得这辈子都值了。”她眯着眼，看着Castiel脚后面的东西说“你能帮我把那个拿来嘛？”

“没问题。”Castiel快步走上去，弯下腰捡起地上那条卷起来的毛巾。“我还能帮你做点别的吗？”

“不用了……额，其实，”她的眼球在眼眶里打转，似乎是在考虑什么。“你介意去帮我拿一下Dean房间里的洗衣桶吗？他 ** _总是_** 自己洗衣服，真是不知道为什么他这么固执。但是他最近这么忙，要没日没夜的写书，我觉得还是帮他洗了吧。”

“你说的没错。”Castiel表示赞同。“他腿上的那条裤子已经连续穿了四天了。”

Jessica大笑着，脸上露出很夸张的表情。“Sam你哥哥跟猪一样恶心。”她大声喊道。

“说点我不知道的行吗？”那人也喊着。Castiel走过门廊，朝他们抿嘴笑笑，感到很是轻松愉快，就是在自己家一样。当他走近Dean的房间后，却瞬间紧张起来。

和这栋房子的其他房间一样，Dean的卧室很小也很舒适。房间的墙上刷着浅褐色和灰色的油漆。屋里很暗，只有床头柜上一盏灯，昏黄的光线打在旁边的床上，他看得出上面铺着一张记忆海绵床垫。角落里，放着一个立体声音响，上面摆着黑色安息日和金属乐队的磁带，中间还夹着一张乐队摩托党的唱片。看着这些他不禁摇摇头笑了出来。如果真的说Dean有什么缺点， ** _那就非喜欢摇滚乐莫属了_** 。这种嗜好真是让人又爱又恨。

房间的墙上挂着一个玻璃箱子，里面装着一把老旧的左轮手枪。枪管很窄，似乎是一把柯尔特式手枪。Dean的书桌上摆着几本半开半合的书，还有几个老式咖啡杯。整个房间充斥着Dean的味道——皮革，阳光，布满灰尘的书籍，还混合着那人身上的汗渍味。这种味道很是强烈，让人沉醉，他发现自己已经沦陷在其中了。

他花了好久才找到洗衣桶，因为它被放到衣橱的最里面，好像是被故意藏起来似的。可等他意识到这一点时已经太晚了。他看到Dean的洗衣桶内，不仅有牛仔裤，法兰绒上衣，T恤衫，袜子，还有……女士内裤。事实上是三条女士内裤，一条是绿色丝质的，一条是黑色棉质的，还有一条是红色薄织的。这几条内裤就和这周Dean穿的衣物混合在一起，这就意味着……白天时Dean都将它们穿在身上。也可能是一整天都穿着，每天都穿，就这么和他共处一室。想到这，他的血液都冲到了耳边，心跳也开始加快，下体也半勃起了。而这只是想像Dean……Dean穿着……

“Cas？”Dean在厨房里喊着他的名字，吓得他睁大了眼睛。他放下洗衣桶，打开衣柜的门，将他发现的东西放回原位。他刚关好衣柜的门，双手还在不停颤抖着，Dean就走了进来。

那人站在门边，警惕的看着他“额，嘿。你在这做什么？”

天哪，他真希望自己能找个地缝钻进去。

“Jessica让我来找你的洗衣桶。”他说着，尽量不在声音中掺杂任何情感，并希望半勃起的下体能够冷静下来。Dean听到后，脸上露出恐慌的表情，于是他立刻补充道，“但……但我没找到，抱歉。”

Dean听到后如释重负，松了口气，然后清清嗓子说“好吧，额……别担心。Jess知道我喜欢自己洗衣服。”发现Castiel没有说话，Dean便继续说“她每次洗完衣服都会把 ** _所有衣服_** 一股脑扔进烘干机，但有些东西是很金贵脆弱的。你懂吗？”

金贵脆弱，就像是Castiel在洗衣桶里发现的黑色丝质……

“Cas？”Dean走上前来，一只手搭在Castiel的手臂上问“你还好吗？”

“抱歉，我就是……”Castiel意识到自己在不停流汗。Dean的手依旧放在他的胳膊上，就是说现在或许是个好机会， _ **大好的机会**_ 将手放到Dean的屁股上，把他拉到身边，抬起他的下巴，然后吻上去……

“我能问你个问题吗？”Dean打断了Castiel的白日梦。他们两个人靠的很近，近到彼此的脚都碰到一起。Dean收回手，Castiel担心他的声音会为一种名为渴望的情感所影响，于是什么都没说，只是点点头示意Dean继续。“今天下午，你为什么会对Benny那么不友善？”

Castiel很是害怕，他想逃开，但Dean的话语中没有指责的含义，仅仅是因为好奇才会这么问。

“那是因为……我不喜欢他。”Castiel说了实话，这是因为他之前已经在女士内裤—Dean的女士内裤—的事情上撒了一个善意的谎言，他不想再对那人说谎了。“我很抱歉我表现的这么不专业。”

“老兄，”Dean有些疑惑的说“我不在乎这些。相比之下我更在乎，比如说尝试一下Sam做的兔子食物。但实际上， ** _我一点兴趣都没有_** 。”

Castiel笑了起来，很感激Dean缓和了他们之间紧张的气氛。额， 好吧，至少起到了一点作用。因为Dean依旧跟他靠的很近，而且他们还独处在Dean的卧室里，还有……

突然从Castiel的口袋里传来一阵手机震动的声音，Dean惊讶的低下头。

“我还以为你在这收不到信号。”他说。

“似乎你的房间是个特例。”他嘟囔着，看了看屏幕。“是Ellen打来的，我要接一下。”

“Ellen？你是指…… ** _我的朋友_** ？Roadhouse的那个Ellen？”

“没错。”Dean听到后疑惑地看着他，Castiel只是拽着那人的胳膊，把他推出了房间。“我一会儿再跟你解释，厨房见好吧？”

五分钟后，Castiel坐到了厨房餐桌前。在那之前Dean已经做好了准备工作：绿色条纹餐具垫放在餐桌上，洁白的纸巾折的整整齐齐放在旁边，还有两杯倒的满满的啤酒，而热好的菜已经盛到盘子里了。

“你不用做这些的。”他有些吃惊说，Dean只是耸耸肩。

“你不就是打算这么做吗。”Dean说着，一边用叉子戳着盘子里的肉——这是烤牛肉吗？“我提前写完了今天的部分，就帮了你一下。”

Castiel本打算说他只是想把食物拿到棚屋里，静静吃，这样Dean就能完成今天的任务，但是此刻他不想打破这种友爱的氛围。

Dean吃了一口牛肉，露出了痛苦的表情，然后喝了一口啤酒。“Jess许多事都做得很好，但是……她从来不擅长做饭。”他说着，然后Castiel笑着，吃了一口。牛肉的口感很干很咸，但是配菜还可以，因此他就没抱怨什么。

“你明早早点来，这样我就可以为你做东西吃了。”Dean盯着他的盘子，淡淡的说。

“你想要为我做饭？”Castiel不是有意表现的这么吃惊，只是他不习惯罢了。当然Anna也邀请过他去她家里做客，但是他们也只是吃些中餐外卖，在网飞上看看电影什么的。至于亲自为他下厨这种事，好久都没遇到了。

“你为什么这么惊讶？”Dean说，用叉子戳着盘子里的四季豆，然后抬头看着他。

“额。”Castiel也学着Dean的样子，然后将四季豆送进嘴里。“一周以前，你还恨我。”

Dean哼了一声，摇摇头，显然没想到会得到这个答案。

“一周以前，你也恨我啊。”Dean说道。对此Castiel没有否认。

“而现在……”Castiel不知道为什么，但这次对话却朝着很危险的方向发展，好像稍不留神就会跌入万丈深渊。他看着自己的手，不知道该说些什么。空气突然安静下来，但同时两人心中复杂的情感也显现出来。Dean将叉子放到桌子上，Castiel朝声响这边看过来，于是他清清嗓子，换个话题继续聊起来。

“那么，额，你跟Ellen是怎么回事？”

“哦，对了。”Castiel说，心里暗自感谢那人岔开了话题。“她告诉我他们要在Roadhouse办一个读书会……”

“是，我也常去。”Dean说着再次拿起叉子，在指关节灵巧地旋转着。“书和啤酒，这种结合让人难以抗拒。”

“听你说这些我很开心，因为他们的主讲人取消了星期一的活动。”Castiel喝了一口啤酒，然后继续说“我就跟她说，让你顶替那人。”

这可把Dean吓坏了，差点没把嘴里的啤酒喷出来。“老兄，你怎么回事！你不能未经别人允许就为别人报名吧！”

Castiel预料到了Dean会这么回应，于是他试着心平气和的说“抱歉Dean，但是她需要一个答复，而我知道你会拒绝的。”

“那我就直说吧，你知道我会拒绝……而你却答应下来了？”Dean举起双手做了一个投降的姿势“好吧，我们又可以继续恨彼此了。”

“那根本不可能。”他笑着说。 ** _我怎么可能会去恨你，因为我已经爱上……_** 不，不，不。这绝对不可能。Castiel不会把后面这句话说出口。

“如果你真的不想做这种事情，你可以打电话告诉Ellen，取消这个活动。但是Dean，我觉得，对你来说这是一个很好的机会。把你的故事读给别人听，对你的写作很有帮助。创意性写作从一开始就是个听觉上的艺术，你知道吗？”

Dean翻了个白眼“谢谢你给我上了一节修辞课，Novak教授。”

“修辞，没错就是修辞！我很高兴你提到了。”Castiel可以感觉到自己越说越兴奋，但是他就是停不下来。“以前，说客们会把自己的讲稿读给观众听，这样论据可以变得更完美。现在，想象你自己正在读着伯利克里的作品……”

“Sam。”Dean将手环在嘴边，大声喊着，这样声音就能传到门厅那边。“看在上帝的份上，在我让他吃掉更多Jess烤的牛肉之前，快来跟Cas比比谁更是书呆子。”

***

第二天早上，Dean起得很早，想着应该在和Charlie和Dorothy见面之前，给自己和Cas准备一份像样的早餐。他们晚些时候才会去河上划船，因为气温到中午才会转暖，这样他们就不会因晨间的低气温而提不起兴致了。他可能还会挤出点时间写作……如果准备早饭不会花费太多时间的话。等到身穿宽松牛仔裤，蓝色立领衫和靴子的（这个打扮让他完全变了个人）Castiel从后门进到屋内，Dean已经煎好蛋和培根，还做了华夫饼。闻到香气Castiel感到十分激动，也有些害羞，毕竟这是Dean为他准备的早餐。Dean别过脸，装作不在意的接受了Castiel的赞美，然后说自己已经很饿很饿了，于是他们便坐下来，享受早餐。

一开始的时候他们就静静地享受着，虽然Dean对Castiel很喜欢松饼的事情感到不满。（有哪个傻子会不喜欢华夫饼呢？）后来，Sam和Jess也加入进来，也就打破了两人的亲密时刻，取而代之的是一种同样深厚的亲情时光。他们四个人有说有笑的，聊起来十分轻松愉快。Sam和Cas聊着一些专业知识，而Dean和Jess则是对他们的开销开开玩笑。Dean不知道为什么，但是Cas来了之后，他们家变得更有活力了。

不久后，Dean将他们中午野餐时需要的食物和装满啤酒小冰箱装到车上，他们在英帕拉里坐定后，就朝着河岸驶去。这一刻，车里只有他们两个人，Dean觉得很紧张，就像是昨晚在他卧室里和Cas独处的感觉一样，稍不留神可能就会擦枪走火。昨晚他们控制不住自己，不停地看着彼此，不停地触摸着彼此。可现在却完全相反，他们有意避开彼此的视线，只有在另一个人将头转到一边后，才会偷偷地看几眼。Dean从来没有经历过这么害羞的时刻，就好像是他们的身体想要触碰彼此，可是他们的大脑却时刻阻止这种事情发生。

当他们终于到达目的地时，Dean长长松了口气，看到眼前游船租赁的标识后，不禁笑了起来。Castiel歪着头，想知道Dean看到了什么。在租船小屋前立着一块老旧的牌子，上面用绿色的油漆写着“Wiz叔叔的独木舟和皮划艇租借处”。

“Dean，”Castiel看到牌子后低声说，“我觉得，我们已经离开堪萨斯了。”

Dean轻哼一声，然后打开车门，Castiel跟了过来。“Dorothy和她的Wiz叔叔可真够坏的。”Dean说着，打开了后车厢，“要是我看了会飞的猴子，那我们可要快点离开这鬼地方。”

“给他一个机会嘛，”Castiel装作很乐观的样子，“翡翠城还是有优点的。”

Dean摇摇头笑了。有时候Cas敏锐的幽默感让他很惊讶，但是他喜欢跟Cas开玩笑。还没等他说什么，Charlie的黄色小汽车就出现在了碎石路上。那人一个急刹车，然后打开了车门。

“你们好啊小贱人们！”她喊道，Dorothy从副驾驶那边走下来，棕色的头发扎成条长辫子。Dean走上前想拥抱Charlie，但是那人却直接来到Cas面前，将胳膊环在他的脖子上，小声在耳边说了什么。如果Dean已经忘记了他们上周在篝火派对上的偶遇，那么他现在全都记起来了。他凑过去，想要偷听那人在说什么，但是声音太小，根本听不见。

“好了好了，”他喊道，不难烦的挥挥手。“女士们，有时间再闲聊好不好？”

Charlie松开Castiel，然后笑着说。“别在意Dean”，然后看了一眼Dean，调皮地说“他在性爱上受挫后，总是会变得这么暴躁……”

“好吧，现在在我心中Charlie已经死了。”Dean大声的说，试着用幽默来掩饰他的心虚。因为…… ** _什么特么鬼操_** 。他很窘迫，试着避开Cas的眼神。Charlie特么怎么回事？脑子进水了？平时他们也会互开玩笑，可是她从来没这么羞辱过自己。“我要去找个新的好朋友了，有人想要报名吗？”

说完，所有人都笑了，缓解了紧张的气氛。

“这个职位会有什么好处吗？”Cas走到Dean身边，小声问着。然后他们一起并肩走到车后，开始将里面的物品卸下来。

“这个嘛，”Dean停下来，想了想，发现Cas似乎并不打算跟他谈谈之前Charlie说的事情。他把小冰箱从后备箱里搬出然后说“首先，我是个小有名气的作家。”

“这不是废话。”Castiel说，语调夸张，而且歪着脑子好像在考虑什么。“那就不怎么吸引我了。我知道的有名作家多了去了。”

Dean皱着眉笑着说。“该死，看起来你很注重名气嘛，但确实……有名气的人朋友都很多。”他关上后备箱，然后他们抱着东西往前走。Charlie和Dorothy跟在他们后面，手里也没闲着。

“想要给Cas留下好印象，你可要再加把劲啊。”Charlie在他们后面说着。“你知道的，他也可以选择他自己的 ** _最好的朋友_** 。”

Dean已是口干舌燥，不想再去争论什么。但他理解了Charlie话里暗含的意思。就在那一瞬间， ** _最好的朋友_** 竟成了炮友，爱人，远距离男友，或是灵魂伴侣的代名词……Dean赶紧摇摇头，打消了这些念头。当然，他们或许正在互相吸引着彼此，但是也只是可能罢了。因为在Cas心中，专业素养永远排在第一位，以至于有些病态。所以不管Dean有多渴望他，Cas是绝对不会跨过这条线和他交往的，谁让Cas那么聪明，那么事故，那么可爱，又特么那么性感呢……

多亏了这些歪歪，Dean终于意识到自己连做Cas朋友的资格都没有， ** _更别说_** 跨过爱情的边界，走进浪漫的天地了。

“Dean也有很多优点啊。”Cas辩解道。Dean低下头，感到有些惭愧，觉得自己配不上这样的赞美。他和Cas之间不会有什么说什么，聊天也是藏着掖着，起码最近都是这样的。自从他们从敌人变成朋友，他们之间的交谈就变得很轻松愉悦，互开玩笑的次数也越来越多，但很少会把自己脑海中想到的事情直接说出来。额，至少Dean没这样做过。Dean觉得Cas是个很大胆的人，不害怕表达自己的想法……这点从他无故讨厌Benny的事情中就看得出来。

“额，”Cas用一种很搞笑的表情继续说。Dean收回思绪，认真去听Cas接下来要说的话。“至少，别人是这么告诉我的……我本人还在探索中。”

Dean嗤笑着，开玩笑似的撞了一下Cas的手肘。之后，事情就发展为Dean用一系列荒唐可笑的事情去‘证明’自己的价值，说服Cas成为他的好朋友。在他们成功租到独木舟，将它们都抬到河边之后，Dean说“嘿，我看过克林特·伊斯特伍德演过的 _ **所有电影**_ 。这一点怎么样？是不是很厉害？”

“不怎么样。”Castiel晃着脑袋嘲笑着，还发出‘唏嘘’声。为了反击，Dean淘气地把一只手放入河中，然后将水泼到Cas的脸上。Castiel身体晃了一下，然后笑着推搡Dean的肩膀。Charlie看着打成一团的两个人，跟Dorothy相互交换了下眼神。但是Dean并不在乎。他们两个只是好朋友互相开玩笑，在河里玩闹罢了。才没有什么不对劲的地方呢。一点都没有。

两只小船都下水后，他们便在河上泛游起来，尽量保持同行。Dean和Dorothy对于划船都很有经验，因此他们坐在船尾，负责划船，划累了就叫Castiel和Charlie来接班。Charlie今天情绪很高涨，她说的每一句似乎都在暗示Castiel，Dean喜欢他，这让Dean很尴尬很不安。当然，他也感到很惭愧，因为自己没有做到一架称职的僚机。

因此，当他们顺着河水向下漂流时，Dean讲述了一个关于Charlie的故事：说她是怎么黑进高中时最爱的电子游戏《红色恐惧》，又是怎么重新将其编程，然后免费发布出去的。又讲了去年在漫展上，她是怎么给自己纹了一个穿着比基尼的女奴——莱娅公主的纹身。这个故事讲了很长时间，但是十分有趣，Dorothy和Cas听了之后都笑的前仰后合，而Charlie就没有那么开心。这些故事她准备在 ** _之后_** 约会的时候再告诉Dorothy，没想到现在就被Dean说了出来，真是谢谢您了。Dean看着Charlie，露出一个超级贱的笑容。要是她整个下午想通过羞辱他来“帮助”他表达对Cas的爱意，那他也不介意礼尚往来。

当他们划了一半的路程后，就将船停靠在一个布满鹅卵石的岸边，歇歇脚，伸伸腿，再吃个迟来的午饭。Cas铺好野餐布，Dorothy将篮子的食物摆在上面，Charlie则是拽着Dean的衬衫，指着前面的小山丘说“你，和我，我们走。”

“什么？你干嘛？”Dean疑惑的问。

“现在Winchester！”她厉声说道。Dean转身朝Castiel耸耸肩，表达歉意。然后跟上了Charlie。等到走到别人听不到他们谈话的地方，Charlie便一边围着Dean转，一边激动地挥着手说。

“你想干嘛？拆台吗老兄？”

“怎么了？”Dean试着装无辜。

“你心知肚明好吧。你，作为我最好的朋友，以及我的僚机，你要做的事情是让Dorothy ** _喜欢_** 上我，对吧？”

“她已经喜欢上你了啊。”Dean淡淡的说。这是真的，尽管Dorothy话不多，为人低调，但是她每次看着Charlie眼里充满着崇拜之情，就好像这位小个子红头发女生有着神奇的魔力。 ** _她确实有魔力_** ，Dean想。

“谢谢你，她没有！”她生气地说。

“嘿，输不起的话，你就别玩啊。”Dean本不打算跟她计较，但这场战争明明就是她先挑起来的。

Charlie叹了口气，然后说。“Dean，我爱你，但是你就是个傻瓜。”她摆弄着头发，然后看着他说“你喜欢Cas，我，特么，很清楚。”

“就算你知道了”Dean争论道，“那你也不用拿着大喇叭到处喊吧。”

“好吧。你知道我还知道什么吗？”她凑近了些，然后说。“Cas也喜欢你。而且是疯狂的喜欢上了你。你个大蠢货。”

Dean感觉自己的脖子和脸都变红了。“这，额……这不可能Charlie，不可能！”

她翻了个白眼，然后向山丘下面望去。Dean顺着那人的视线看过去，发现Cas和Dorothy正坐在河岸边，没有交谈，气氛一度很尴尬。

“我们该回去了Dean。没有时间跟你解释了，但是他确实是，他确实喜欢你。他对你好，让你魂不守舍不是吗，那就……”她看着Dean的脸，显然是在找合适的词语来激励他“那就放手去追吧Winchester！”

她大步走下小山丘，Dean摇摇头跟了上来，依旧感觉很困惑。

午餐时间很快就过去了。Dean知道他们几个人在聊什么；知道Charlie正告诉Cas她的新工作，一名IT分析师；知道他们正享用着美味的三明治和薯片。Cas则是抱怨着大城市没完没了的噪音，表示自己在乡下睡得就很舒服。Dean对此感到很开心，他笑了笑，喝一口啤酒，脑海里想着Charlie之前跟他说的话。 ** _Cas也喜欢你，而且是疯狂的喜欢着你。_**

这不可能是真的吧……可能吗？

“Dean，”Charlie用欢快的语调叫着他的名字，在他眼前慢慢挥挥手，试图吸引他的注意力……很显然这已经不是第一次了。他清清嗓子，抬起头，发现其他三人都在看着他。

“额，怎么了？”

Charlie和Dorothy站起身，朝她们的小船走去。还好，Cas依旧坐在他身边。“我和Dorothy要先走了。”她说道。

“哦，抱歉。”他小声回复，然后看向Castiel问“我们也走吗？”

“可以等一会。”Cas说，声音如往常那般平静。那人看看Dean手中的酒瓶，然后说“你的啤酒还没喝完呢。”

Dean低下头，看着手中没怎么动过的啤酒，才想起了这是自己刚打开的。多久之前打开的？十分钟？还是二十分钟？该死，Cas已经占据了他整个大脑，导致他失去了全部感官。

“好吧，我们一会就跟上。”Dean试着学着Cas冷漠的口吻说。而实际上，他很享受这一刻——独自一人坐在河岸上，喝着啤酒，跟Cas一起享受这片宁静。Charlie的话依旧萦绕在他耳畔。他听到那两个人的独木舟下水的声音，但是没有朝那边看。他正忙着看Cas呢，忙着看那人身上的蓝色立领衫，还有那双蓝色的双眸。五彩缤纷的叶子落在那人身边，真是好看极了。

“你属于这。”Dean想都没想就说出了口。

Castiel看着Dean，紧着鼻子问“这？”用长长的手指指着眼前的河流和落叶，然后Dean点点头。“为什么？”

Dean的手肘拄着地面，侧着躺在野餐布上。Castiel也学着Dean的样子，调整自己的身体，他们的手挨得很近。“嗯…”他看着自己的手，慢慢说道。“我也不知道。”

Castiel踢了一下Dean的脚，然后小声说“别这样，说来听听，偶尔也宠溺我一下。”

Dean深深吸了一口气，想着 ** _各种，各种_** 方式来宠溺Cas……该死，这个对话完全不能让他的大脑保持清醒。

“我不知道Cas。有时候你……威猛强势，有着如大自然般摧枯拉朽的力量。”

Castiel看着他的眼睛看了好久，最后，小声说道“这是件好事情吗？”

“这是种让人一时难以接受的事情。”Dean承认道，然后他立刻察觉到自己有些言重了。他的心开始砰砰跳动，Cas也大睁着眼睛看着他。“但是有时候，你却又心若幽兰，平静如水。”他深吸一口气，继续说“你怎么能同时做到这两点？怎么能将一切特性兼具于一身呢？”

其实他真正想问的是…… ** _我怎么会只花了两周就爱上你了_ _？_**

想到这，他觉得开始厌恶自己。此刻他很激动，也害怕极了，恐慌感席卷了全身，因为他很确定Castiel知道了他的感受。如果在他将Cas比作这该死的地球之前，那人没有怀疑过他的情感的话，那还好说。但现在Cas一定知道了。

“抱歉，我问了很奇怪的问题。”Dean收回视线，然后平躺在野餐布上，闭上眼睛。他知道Cas仍看着他，他能感受到那人灼热的目光，但是不想睁开眼去直视。他感到Cas翻了身，在他身边平躺下来，他们的肩膀因此触碰到一起。

“Dean……”

“怎么了Cas？”

“看着我。”或许正是这种命令的语气让人难以抗拒。Dean睁开眼，转过头，他们的脸从来没贴得这么近过。通过触碰在一起的肩膀，Dean可以感受到Cas起起伏伏的胸膛，以及不自然的呼吸。他想着是不是自己的心跳也开始加速了。

“你从来不会把话说完整。”Castiel在他耳边低语着，看到Dean眯着眼睛展露疑惑后，便继续说“告诉我你还有什么‘优点’？”

Dean盯着Cas的嘴唇，几乎丧失了说话能力。“什么，我的……哦，好吧。”此刻，他躺在土地之上，河流之畔，Cas身旁，闻着三者的味道，感到有些醉了。“抱歉，都说完了。”

“那让我帮你说说吧。”Castiel的声音很低，像是在低吼。“你很善良很会关心人。你做饭很好吃，会修理机械。你几乎拥有所有摇滚乐唱片。而在写作的时候，你会集中精神，全神贯注。不论你跟Sam玩什么游戏，你都会输，但你从来不会放弃。”Castiel的声音变得愉悦起来，好像他发现Dean很讨人喜欢。“有时你很幼稚，就像是一个没长大的孩子。有时候你很莽撞。但是不管经历什么，Dean，你都……”

Dean紧张地咽了口口水，几乎忘记了呼吸。他知道要是再不触碰Cas，他的心脏就要炸了。如果Cas已经认为他是个鲁莽的人，那时候证明给他看了。歪着头，他们依旧肩抵着肩躺在地上。他伸出手去触摸Castiel的手，他们的手指立即扣在一起，就像他们经常做这种事情一样，就像他们在一起的每一分每一秒都是为此刻而存在的。Dean很难解读Castiel脸上的表情。是惊讶？是兴奋？还是恐惧？但不管怎样，他将Dean的手攥的更紧了，身体也越靠越近，好像在渴望着更多的身体接触。结果经过这几周的压抑，光是触摸Cas的身体就让他兴奋不已。

“然后呢Cas？”Dean的声音很低沉。他们依旧看着彼此，Dean知道这一刻的眼神交流同平时不一样。这一次意义重大。但是该死，他就是挪不走自己的视线。

“你是……你可能是我见过的最棒的，最有趣的，最让我感到气愤的男人。”Castiel轻声说道。Dean定在原地，努力在脑海中消化着Cas说的话，不敢移动身体，也不敢说话，怕打破这份美好。换做平常，他会对这种赞美嗤之以鼻，然后讲个笑话岔开话题。但是他不想这么做，至少现在，和Cas在一起时不能这么做。

“你也如此。”他说每个字都是真心实意的。他喘着气，动动双腿，让他们的腿也碰在一起。Castiel看着他的嘴唇，瞳孔因为兴奋而逐渐扩散，Dean想都没想就舔上自己的唇。这个举动让Castiel靠的更近了，他们的脚碰在一起，在彼此脚踝慢慢画着圆。Dean抬起他的另一只手，环在Cas衣服的领子上，想让他靠的再近一些。

“Dean……”他们试探着彼此的嘴唇，周遭的气场也变得紧张凝重，Dean已经阻止不了内心想要触碰那人的冲动了。此刻他们靠的很近，都歪着头，身体几乎贴在一起，不停舔舐着嘴唇，分享着呼吸，然后……

然后，天空开始下起倾盆大雨来。他们立刻站起身，整理着小冰箱和野餐布，还有其他食物。他们在树下找到一处避雨的地方，谈论着突然下起的暴雨和即将到来的风暴，希望Charlie和Dorothy能够平安无事。但是Dean却怎么都不能集中注意力，连一句完整的话都说不出来。

因为两分钟之前，他们两正牵着手。两分钟之前，他们触碰着彼此的身体。两分钟之前，在经历好似一生，却只有几周剑拔弩张的氛围后，他们差一点吻在一起。

而那是这世界上Dean最想做的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注释  
> 1.黑色安息日：Black Sabbath英国摇滚乐队，1968年成立。  
> 2.金属乐队：Metallica 美国摇滚乐队，1981年成立，代表作《Fade to Black》。  
> 3.摩托党：Motorhead，英国重金属摇滚乐队。  
> 4.柯尔特式手枪：柯尔特左轮手枪即转轮手枪(Revolver)口径：11.43mm;全长：323mm;重量：1160g;弹容：6发。  
> 5.伯利克里：Pericles，约公元前495—公元前429，古希腊奴隶制民主政治的杰出代表者，古代世界著名的政治家之一。  
> 6.Dorothy、Wiz、会飞的猴子、翡翠城：均出自《绿野仙踪》。Dorothy是书中的主人公桃乐丝。Wiz叔叔，是男巫wizard的开头三个字母，指代书中生活在翡翠城的奥兹大王。会飞的猴子：西女巫在对付桃乐丝的时候曾用金帽招来飞猴，并抓住了桃乐丝。翡翠城：奥兹国大法师居住的地方，是个大都市。  
> 7.克林特·伊斯特伍德：之前在第二章的深夜电影马拉松中有提到过这位演员，Dean认为他是荧幕上最性感的牛仔。  
> 8.《红色恐惧》The Red Scare，字面翻译，没找到这个游戏，不过这个词在维基上给出的解释是：在一战和二战后美国本土发生的两次政治运动，和共产主义有关。  
> 9.莱娅公主：Princess Leia，《星球大战》系列电影中的角色。莱娅公主的比基尼造型出现在《星球大战3绝地归来》中。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢读书会，感谢Benny，谢天谢地~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章对应原文第七章  
> 第七章是我最喜欢的章节之一  
> 每看一次小卡写的故事，就会哭的死去活来的  
> 哎~

Castiel在浴室里洗着澡。眼下正是黄昏时刻，他透过镶着薄霜的窗户向外眺望，欣赏着下面的树木和山包。过去的两天里，Dean一直都在写作，新书已经完成一半了。他则是花了大部分时间来做编辑工作。最近Dean表现的很棒，文思泉涌，效率也很高，这让他很是吃惊。自从他们俩个 ** _差点吻上_** 彼此之后，他的脑子就被这件事情占据了，就连他正在创作的文章也无暇顾及。而根据他的观察，Dean应该跟他一样，也因此事受到了很大的影响。最近那人都会花大量盯着他看，还以为他完全没有察觉，为故意触碰他的手肘而找借口，或是帮他弄点毛衣领子上的棉线。总之这几天，他们俩过得都不怎么好，不敢大口喘气，在脑海中设想之后会发生什么。

那他 ** _又_** 想和Dean之间发生什么呢？这个问题，自从第一眼看到Dean，他就开始问自己了，到现在也没有答案。他每看Dean一眼，就觉得那人很有吸引力……当然，这件事他早在几年前就知道了，而他只是看了一眼Dean的作者照片。但他从没期待着能跟Dean发展一段感情，也不想觉得那人很友善很讨他喜欢，也不想因那人略带讽刺的评论而笑得不能自己，也不想和那人坐在一起时会觉得岁月静好。更重要的是，他从来想过在经历那么多痛苦的回忆后，自己能再次在南部地区找回家的感觉。但这片农场却任何地方都让他感到温馨美好，因为有Dean和他在一起，还有Sam和Jess。

就算这种感觉是真实的，那他是不是应该跟Dean在一起呢？要不要打破之前他立下的，不跟任何作家建立“私密关系”还是什么的不二定律呢？Chuck就不在乎这种事情，但是Zachariah可能就不会这么认为了，因为他一直觉得Zachariah是个恐同人士。在之前的河上泛舟活动中，Dean也很明确的表达了自己的感情，每次回想起来都让Castiel感到很温暖。他特别想要跨过这条坎，迈过这条他一直细心把守的边界，然后就那么义无反顾的去爱。他也不是第一次想着成为给Dean带来第一次性体验的人的可能性有点多大……以及这种经历会有多么性感火辣。毫无疑问，Dean应该想要慢慢来。而且要是他们 ** _想要_** 走全套流程的话，Dean绝对想做上面的那个……虽说他不喜欢做下面的，但是为了Dean，让他做什么都愿意。这种想象足以让他勃起，于是便感到腹下传来一阵熟悉的刺痛感。光是想着亲吻Dean，他按在床上，解开他的裤链，就已经让自己处于半勃起状态了。

Castiel将洗发香波涂在手上，闭上眼睛，陷入到幻想之中。 **他缓缓褪下Dean的牛仔裤，用敬畏虔诚的心来欣赏着那人每一寸净土。然后他看到了那人身上穿的女士内裤。哦我的天哪，我的天，我的天啊。黑色蕾丝低腰平角裤，和他之前在Dean的洗衣桶见到那件一模一样。那人的大腿是棕褐色的，透过蕾丝可以清楚的看见勃起的下体，然后那人抬起头看着他，朝他笑着……** Castiel手摸上自己的下体，开始慢慢摆弄起来，想要让这份美好再保留的久一点。 **他站起来，用敬畏崇拜的目光看着身下的人，双手轻轻抚摸着Dean的身体，调皮的拂过性感至极的内裤。等到Dean完全勃起，感到浴火焚身之后，他跪下来，褪下Dean的内裤，然后将整根阴茎都含嘴口中。Dean躺在床上，不停发出呻吟声，双手摸上他的头发，用力的拉扯着。Dean的下体变得更粗更大，他毫不犹豫的全盘接下，喉咙因为欢愉感而震颤着，Dean的呻吟声变得更大了，呼吸也更急促。那人抬起屁股，尽全力不立刻射在他的嘴中。**

此刻他勃起的下体让他感到十分难受，精前液在粉嫩的龟头闪着光亮。他放弃慢慢享受的念头，加快了手上的速度，近乎疯狂的撸动着自己的阴茎。 **“该死，我要射了。”Dean说，警告Castiel，让他停下嘴上的动作。于是下一秒，他舔上了Dean的睾丸，这让那人又发出一阵呻吟，低声叫骂着。Castiel再次用舌头包裹住Dean的龟头，将整根阴茎吞入口中，有节奏地开始吮吸起来。Dean没忍住喊了出来，他的嘴大张着，喘着气，眼睛紧闭，身体也剧烈颤抖着，就这么射在了Castiel的嘴里……**

然后，Castiel猛地射了出来，乳白色的精液溅在手上，随之而来的还有一阵沉闷的呻吟声。他站在花洒淋下的热水中，冲掉挂在身上的精液，希望旅馆里的人没有听到他喊Dean的名字。

他羞愧地用毛巾将自己擦干，穿好衣服，脑子里不时传来嗡嗡的声音。今晚，Dean要在Ellen和Jo开的酒吧Roadhouse里，给别人读自己的书，当然他也要参加。他只是期待着能去喝上几杯，跟Dean的朋友们聊聊天，不过现在他们也成了 ** _他_** 的朋友，你说奇不奇怪。尽管他几乎每时每刻都跟Dean待在一起，但仍喜欢在不工作，不碰电脑的时候也能陪在那人身边。他穿上一条紧身深色牛仔裤，一件暖和又很衬他身材的黑色衬衫。出门前，还带上了自己的风衣，以防气温骤降。毕竟秋天已经进入全盛时期，晚间气温总是很冷。这家旅馆有些年头了，而且有些漏风，有时候他晚上会被吹进来的风冻醒，然后就会想象自己和Dean躺在壁炉前的温馨场面……他摇摇头，打消这些想法。Donna和Doug会送他去酒吧，而他现在最不需要的就是一个勃起的性器， ** _尤其是_** 在他穿紧身牛仔裤的时候。

在前往酒吧的路上，他很有礼貌的跟Stover一家聊着天，比较着纽约和纳什维尔的气候，又聊聊他们喜欢的当地餐厅。很显然Roadhouse不是因为提供好吃的食物而出名，但他并不在意。Dean最近经常为他做饭，这些食物不仅好吃还充满着Dean的关切之情，使得他吃不惯其他食物了。

这家酒吧的样子跟他期待中的差不多，外面是木镶板壁板搭配着典型的西部装饰。他们到的时候停车位已经没有了，可见这家酒吧生意很火爆。但看到Dean的英帕拉时，他笑了，想着Dean会不会很紧张。据Donna说，Dean再写之前三部《卡姆兄弟历险史》的时候，也经常来这里读书，而且他还是一位很有魅力的读书人。要是今晚发生了什么不好的事，他真的会感觉很愧疚……因为他没经Dean允许就给他报了名。

看起来，他在这个城镇中认识的人都来参加今天的活动了。只有Kevin和Claire缺席了，他猜测是因为他们的年龄问题。而说到年龄，Jody就可以随便地跟那个给她买了一杯酒的黑色宽肩男子搭讪（后来Donna告诉他，那人叫Crowley）。Ash和Garth正在简易木质舞台上，为今晚的读书活动做苦力。Jo和Ellen和往常一样，在吧台后面忙碌着，给排成长队顾客调酒。Castiel皱了皱眉，觉得自己也应该去排队要点东西喝。他仔细地在屋内扫视了好几圈，都没在人群中看到Dean。他是在后台，还是在哪为今晚的读书会做准备？他现在紧张吗？还在为Castiel为他报名而生气吗？他应该去找他吗？

就在这时，他看到Sam和Jess 并肩坐在卡座里，跟一个男人聊着天。那人背对着他，所以他不知道那是谁。小情侣看到了Cas向他挥挥手叫他过去，他便朝那边走去，碰巧那位第三者也转过头来，寻找着新来的人是谁。 _ **Benny**_ 。Castiel觉得脸上的笑容立刻消失了，转而感到一阵愤怒。他想转身离开，但Sam和Jess已经看到他了，他不想显得自己很没有礼貌。那就只能硬着头皮往上上了。他叹了口气，试着稳住自己的情绪。上一次他见到那位轻浮的农夫时表现的很糟，那人很好的让他脑海中的那种不自知的，却至始至终都存在的占有欲觉醒了。他从来没表现的那么嫉妒，那么有占有欲，就是跟他 _ **曾经**_ 交往的男友都没有这种感觉，但是对Dean立刻就产生了这种想法。

他试着不去思考这一切意味着什么。

不过谢天谢地，至少现在Dean不在这，要不然他可说不准会不会再让上周的事情发生。 _ **可能吧。**_

“您好啊。”Benny随意的说，Sam和Jess也跟他打招呼。那人往长椅里面挪挪，给他留出个位置，然后拍拍空出来的地方说“来吧，坐下，给点面子。”

Castiel犹豫了，但最还是淡淡地说“不用了，谢谢。”他打算继续说要去排队买酒水，但是Benny打断了他。

“如果你在找我们的大男孩，那我可以诉你，他在卫生间里紧张极的发抖呢。”Benny的话，让他心跳有些加快。他到这里之后就因该给Dean打电话的，或是没事的时候发一些鼓励那人的消息。“他都没请我喝杯酒……或是打一炮什么的”。他看到那人朝他眨眨眼，立刻感到怒火攻心。Sam紧着鼻子，Jess则是大张着嘴，谁也不知道该怎么接这句话。

但Castiel可不会吃着哑巴亏。

他俯下身，一只手重重拍在桌子上，另一只手按在长椅的靠背上。此时的他，居高临下的看着Benny，就像一头准备扑食的猛兽。

“我觉你下次再说话应该好好过过脑子。”他声音很小，但是充满了威胁。“Winchester先生也是农场的主人，而且他雇佣了你，你应该对他尊重点。”

Benny表情变得严肃起来，往前凑了凑，像是要跟他对峙，或是试图把他推到一边的架势。“真的吗？”那人挑衅道，开始说一些粗鄙的话语。Castiel看到桌子上放着六个空酒杯，应该都不是Sam喝光的。Benny伸手拽住他的风衣，一股酒气向他袭来。“不尊重又能怎样？来自大城市的坏男孩要把我扔出去吗？”

Castiel推开那人的手，保持着呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来，可却不起任何作用。他不能在这跟Benny打架，尤其是那人已经喝醉了。“是的，”他低声怒吼道“我建议你马上离开这。”

Benny露出阴险的笑容。他走到Castiel面前，低声说道“你这么做就是为了独占那对翘臀对吧？我说老兄，别紧张，放松点。我有个主意，不如把我们的漂亮男孩压在这张桌子下，然后操到他哭爹喊娘，跪地求饶怎么样啊。”

瞬间他心中的怒火就被点燃了，肾上腺素也急剧飙升，摆好架势准备揍那人一顿。他狠狠地挥动拳头，迫不及待想朝那人的下巴来一拳，可还没等他出手，好好教训那位自寻死路的路易斯安纳怪胎，一只手在身后拉住了他。他立刻就知道那是Dean，那人拽着他的手肘，一遍又一遍重复着他的名字，希望能让他冷静下来。那时，整个酒吧里的人都在看着热闹，Ash和Garth也连忙跑过来，帮助Sam按住了Benny。他依旧盯着Benny，直到那人被拉出酒吧。尽管如此，他的身体里依旧充斥着愤怒情绪。

“Cas。”Dean轻声安抚着他，这好像已经是第20次了。Dean试着让他转个身，但是他拒绝了，固执的想要撒出身上的这股邪火。尽管Dean一直试着让他冷静下来，但他就是不想。他的手在颤抖，他的心依然在剧烈跳动着，他需要在将自己的怒火波及到无辜的人之前，释放自己的愤怒。

最后，Dean还是让他冷静下来，他转过身，面对面看着那人。Dean捧着他的脸颊，拇指轻轻的在皮肤上摩挲着，他就让自己沉浸于其中。他看着Dean的眼睛，柔和的目光中充满了好奇，这让他的愤怒渐渐消失了。

“你还好吗？”Dean轻声问道，他只是点点头。他想着，Dean之后会不会意识到自己在公共场合对一个男人做了如此亲密的举动，毕竟这里都是他的朋友，他的读者，而且没有人知道他是双性恋。他本是应该为Dean着想，将那人推开，过后私下里再谈论这件事情，就不会让Dean觉得尴尬。但是他真 _ **很想**_ Dean触碰他，而且Dean真的 _ **很努力**_ 地安抚他，以至于他都没有力气去挣开那人的手。于是他只好将手放在Dean的背上，抱住了他。

他们抱了好久，久到对两个男人来说很不正常，直到Dean慢慢退开了。

“他对你说了什么？”Dean的声音里充满了愤怒。

Castiel已经觉得好多了，他不想为那人徒增烦恼，于是就说“没什么。”

“Cas……”

Castiel叹了口气，知道Dean不会就此罢休。“他就是说了……一些不好的话。”他小声说，然后又补充道“关于你的。”

“哈。”Dean将手放在屁股上，低着头，思考了一会。“额，他之前是想跟我调情来着。这位老兄可带着县里最灵敏的基达。我好久都没被这么纠缠过了……应该是从来都没有。”

Castiel哼了一声，然后他们朝吧台走去，哪里的人明显少了很多，真是感谢上帝。Sam、Ash、和Garth还没回来，他希望Benny没给他们惹什么麻烦。“那你到了纽约，一定觉得那的人很下流。”他说着。“有些男同志很会……死缠烂打。”

“真的吗？”Dean一下子紧张起来，好像在脑海中看到了Castiel被人骚扰的画面，他一点都不喜欢这样。

“真的，但是也不是总有这种事。”Castie眯着眼看着菜单上的各种饮品。“我不经常出门的，也不是那种很平易近人的类型。”

“额，好吧……第一次见你时你确实挺有趣的。”Dean说完笑了起来，然后Castiel也笑了，想起了好久以前他在咖啡馆见面的事。Dean右手肘怼了怼他，然后说“但是你确实让人喜欢……”

当轮到他们时，Ellen停下了手里正洗了一半的抹布，用一种关切的眼神看着他们。她看到了之前的酒吧里发生的事情，但仍想要知道事情的细节。鉴于她是Dean的朋友，又是这家酒吧的主人，Castiel就告诉了她。Ellen听了之后，说了一些调节气氛的话，又骂了Benny几句，这让Dean都惊讶不已。最后，她给他们俩一人倒了一杯威士忌，然后跟Dean聊聊天，Castiel就静静站在一旁听着。

“我这有几个旧婴儿家具还能用，你告诉Jess明天过来一躺。”Dean点点头，对她表示感谢，然后喝了一口威士忌。Castiel也拿起酒杯喝了一口。“哦，对了。”Ellen想了想，然后看着Dean继续说“你有没有看上谁？”

这可把Dean吓坏了，口中的酒一下子呛到了鼻子里。他一直咳嗽，Castiel见状轻轻拍着他的后背。

“额……为什么这么问？”他终于缓了过来。

“Jo交了个新朋友，叫Tessa，挺可爱个女孩，我还想着你们俩挺般配的。”她耸耸肩，疑惑的看着满脸恐慌的Dean，而Castiel的嫉妒心又开始作祟，他只好向后退一步，希望没人能看到他此刻的表情。

“还是说，你已经喜欢上谁了？”Ellen试探性的问，显然那颗八卦的心已经停不下来了。

Dean一口喝掉了剩下的酒，然后将空杯子放回吧台上，叹了口气，好像他做了什么决定一般。

“其实，是的，我已经有喜欢的人了。”然后看了一眼Castiel，用表情暗示着什么。Castiel看着Dean，攥紧了手中的玻璃杯，试着不让自己露出惊慌失措的表情。Dean说的喜欢的人，不会是……

“那你呢Castiel？”Ellen问道，不知道没注意到他们两人之间的气氛，还是不在意打断它。“单身吗？我猜，追你的姑娘肯定都排起了长队。”

Castiel深吸一口气，然后学着Dean喝掉了酒杯里剩下的酒。“谢谢你Ellen，但……”换做平时，遇到这种情况他都会跟别人说他是gay。毕竟他出柜已经有15年了，已经不羞于和别人分享这样的自己了。但是Dean已经先摊牌了，那么……他应该做出回应吗？

“我也有喜欢的人了。”他看着地面，没有勇气抬起头来。如果Dean之前的暗示跟他想的一样，那他可能会把那人按在把台下，然后当着全酒吧人的面亲吻Dean。不过这样Ellen可能会讨厌这种事情。或是觉得很美好。

“你们自便吧。”她耸着肩说道，然后笑了出来，好像突然想到了什么。“你们俩不会喜欢上同一个女孩子了吧？”

“我向你保证，这绝对不会发生的。”Dean打趣着说。

***

自从创作完《邪恶的蔓延》之后，Dean已经好多年都没在公众面前读自己的书了。确实在Castiel说帮他报名的时候他是很生气，而且先前也十分紧张。但现在他已经准备好了。觉得那个魅力超群的自己又回来了，甚至还有些自满。他感觉棒极了，因为不可能的事成真了。

那就是Cas喜欢他。

或者说，他有百分之九十九的把握Cas喜欢他。几分钟之前他下定决心，在今晚读书会结束之后，他要给Castiel一个吻。

亲嘴唇的那种。

不过这一吻是小家碧玉，还是激情似火，是毫无章法，还是铭记一生，那就要取决于他今晚喝多少酒了。但不论是那种，他今晚是要吻定了。

过去的几个月里Dean有想过，第一次跟男人亲吻时的情形，每次都让他不能自己，但同时充满忧虑。要是男人的胡茬刮伤他的皮肤，或是感觉很奇怪该怎么办？要是给他做爱的男人太喜欢掌控局势，他对此不来电怎么办？虽然他觉得这不算什么事儿。毕竟在之前的性爱经历，当女生掌控局面的时候，他也觉得很性感。而且他还有喜欢穿女士内裤的秘密，包括他现在穿着的红色丝质比基尼款内裤，所以，又有什么关系呢……

在他看来，第一次跟男人亲吻一定会棒极了。

但是跟Castiel接吻就是另外一回事了。这一吻将不仅仅只是生理上互相吸引的产物，虽然…… ** _我的上帝老天爷，大多数爱情都来自于生理上的相互吸引。_** Dean觉得他和Castiel之间有着很强烈的磁场反应，这是在他31年的性爱经历中从来没有发生过的，即便他也有过很棒的性爱体验。但是，去特么的，一想到亲吻Cas，把那人抱在怀中，慢慢褪下那人的衣服，抚摸那人赤裸的肌肤……Dean知道自己不止想跟Cas发生身体接触。

他想要更亲密的举动。

现在站在台上，手拿着麦克风，他竟成功的将那些让人分心的想法分流出去，完全没有影响他在台上的发挥。他还试着带动Cas，那人和Sam和Jess坐在离舞台最近的桌子边，视线一直没有从他身上移开。但是Dean却不小心带动了整个酒吧（其实最兴奋的是几个他的死忠粉）。他用低沉，又极具诱惑的嗓音，朗读着新书第一章节里的情节。读到Angel将Mike从地狱里救出来那一幕紧张又富有情感的情节时，他的眼睛不自主的往Cas那边看。他从来没有将这部分故事读给别人听，这是他几周前写出来的，而书中的情节也感染了他，让他的声音开始颤抖起来。这几周里，他真的完成了好多事情。他开始参加心理治疗，而且效果很显著，真正的走出了写作瓶颈。除此之外，他还遇到了一位一生都不想放手的男人……

舞台下响起雷鸣般的掌声，提醒他故事已经结束了。他看着下面人群，开心地笑了，他拿着麦克风等着掌声停止。

“谢谢，谢谢大家。”等掌声逝去，他便拿着麦克风说着。“你们可以在我的第四部小说《路西法的崛起》出版后，再阅读剩下的部分。出版日期是，是什么时候来着Cas？”

Cas转过头，显然对突然被点名感到惊讶。“明年春天。”他喊道。“ ** _如果_** 你能按时交稿的话。”

Dean摇头笑笑。“你们都听到他话里的不信任了吧。”他一边说，一边在舞台上走着。

“那是你应得的！”Ellen在一旁喊着，观众们都笑了起来。Dean想着台下至少有60个人，有些他都不认识。

“不管怎样，我要向你们介绍我的编辑，Cas。”Dean指着坐在离舞台最近那张桌子旁边帅气性感人男人说。他真想跑下台去，跟那人亲热一番，但是现在还不是时候……“我想让你们知道，他就是我特么会继续写这部小说的唯一原因。”

Ash靠在墙边，吹着口哨，大声叫喊着，鼓励Dean继续往下说。Dean则是开心的跟他互动。“做得好，老兄。我希望你们能给Cas点关爱和鼓励，是他把我和我的书从地狱里救了回来。”

Dean将麦克风插到支架里，然后用力鼓起掌来，下面的人也跟着鼓起掌来。Castiel脸红了，但是很高兴，就像是每次Dean赞美他时那样……像是不敢相信自己如此幸运。

“但我想告诉你们个秘密。”酒吧里沉寂下来后，Dean继续说。“他未经我的允许就为我报了名，你们说他是不是很混蛋。抱歉Cas，请原谅我。”

他不知道为什么自己还站在舞台上滔滔不绝的讲着话，但是此时此刻，他就是无法把住自己的嘴。

“所以……我突然想到一件事。我觉得 ** _我_** 应该报复他一下。”他朝着台下用疑惑的眼神看着看着自己的Castiel笑了笑。“我告诉你们，Cas其实也是个作家。他只是不愿意承认罢了。当我的视线不在他身上时，他总是在电脑前码字。而且，我敢保证，现在他的茶壶里绝对有干货。我们请他上来读一下，让我们长长见识开开眼好不好！”

“那就来一个！”Jo在后面喊着，然后其他几个观众也跟着凑起热闹来，一边吹着口哨，一边喊着。现在已经快十点了，读书会也已经结束了，但可能由于玩嗨了Dean完全不在乎那些事了。

与此同时，台下的Castiel很紧张，连连摇头。“不，Dean，我觉得我……”

“我们给Cas点掌声，鼓励鼓励他好不好！”Dean将麦克风插回话筒架上，再次鼓起掌来。这一次整个酒吧里的人都跟着做起来，声音震耳欲聋。到后来，有人不断用手敲着桌子，大声喊着Cas的名字。于是Jess把Cas推到舞台上，就这样他和Dean站到了一块，依旧对瞬间的位置转换感到震惊。房间里仍然很混乱，各种声音混杂在一起，Dean凑到Castiel的耳边。

可能是读书会增长了他的信心，或是他的新发现可以保证Cas会接受他的感情。但不论是哪一个原因都没有阻止Dean将嘴唇凑到Castiel的耳边，小声说“拿下他们，帅哥。”

***

Castiel拿起麦克风，心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动着。他不相信Dean居然将他至于此种境地……这就是报应吧，他应该想到的，一次很调皮的报复。很明显那人永远不会停止探索让他失去理智的方法——不论是好的，还是坏的方法。他小声咳嗽一下，感觉喉咙有些干。

“额……”他对着麦克风小声嘟喃着，然后拿出手机，寻找着谷歌文档软件。“我想我确实是 ** _有些东西_** 可以读给你们听……”

台下的人又开始起哄，不过大多数人更像是喝多了，而不是真的想听Castiel分享他的故事。不过，他依旧对台下的人表示感谢，有意避开台下Dean的目光。要是他敢看的话，那点仅存的勇气也会消失的无影无踪。

“我事先说明一下，我写的是非虚构类小说，这类文体并不很惹人喜爱，但是我很喜欢，所以管他呢，我喜欢就够了。”台下有几个人笑了。“你们可能不知道什么事非虚构类小说，我来解释一下。非虚构类小说要比传记文学还要真实。书中发生的事情都是真的，但是借用了小说中使用的写作手法，是的文章更有美感更有诗意……”

“快点开始吧！”有个人在下面喊着。Dean转过头，愤怒的看着那个男的。

“请原谅我。”Castiel清清嗓子，让自己冷静下来，“额，好吧，那我们就开始吧。下面我要读的是我这周早些时候写的小散文。”他深吸了一口气，开始读起来。

 

**1996年的春天，我母亲抱着一个盒子回了家。**

**那不是一个普普通通的盒子。**

**“这是一个郎式蜂箱。”她骄傲的说。**

**那年我才11岁，根本不知道那是什么，也不知道对我来说有什么意义。我看着蜂箱，内心毫无波澜，尽量控制自己不在母亲面前耸肩。蜂箱是由一块塘松木新组装成的，还散发着树木本身就有的新鲜气味，甜蜜又刺鼻，和圣诞树的味道一样独特。蜂箱内部有一个内盖板，底板还有一个入口。母亲为我演示这些东西是怎么具体使用的。渐渐地，我对这个组装好的蜂箱产生了兴趣。直到现在我仍旧喜欢那个蜂箱。**

**母亲回来之前，我一直坐在门廊前的秋千上，阅读着一本奇幻小说，虽独自一人，却很开心。我宁愿就一整天都坐在那，和我的书作伴。我很喜欢看书，那时候虽然年轻不懂事，但是我的奇幻世界却成为唯一可以给我带来快乐的世界。我真的很喜欢那种感觉。**

**我把书藏到口袋里，希望母亲没有注意到。她不不喜欢我读书，尤其是读那些奇幻或是跟超自然有关的书籍。我真不懂，就算我读了那些违背母亲过于热衷的宗教信仰的书籍，又能怎样呢？**

**我走下门廊，来到站在草坪上的母亲身边。那是一个十分温暖的春季，但我想说，生活在田纳西州中部，我早就习惯了这种季节。等到夏天到来，我的瘦削的手臂和腿，又会被太阳亲吻成深褐色。**

**“那是什么？”和班上其他男孩不一样，我还没有进入变声期。那年我已经意识到了自己的跟别人的不同之处。每次在学校的男更衣室里我对会为此感到尴尬。我真的没有办法解释那一次次的无意识的勃起到底是因为什么。**

**“Castiel。”母亲的声音清脆澄澈，这是在告诉我，我应该收起所有的白日梦，将注意力集中她身上。这是她很喜欢使用的声音，也是让我又爱又恨的声音。**

**“这是一个蜂巢。”**

**“蜂巢？”我重复着母亲的话，不过使用一种疑惑地口吻。**

**“是的，这是一个蜂巢。”她现在有些不耐烦了。“看着，握着这里，卷起你的袖子，我们要干活了。”**

**让我感到很失望的是，建造一个蜂巢竟然花费了足足一周的时间。我从来没跟母亲相处过这么长时间，而我也不想和母亲单独相处这么长时间。那时我认为自己一点也不像母亲，但是我仍是个孩子，所以也没有为此责备自己。她有正式的工作，经常穿着深灰色商业套装，将深棕色的头发梳成干练的马尾辫。她是我们南部浸礼会的领导人，或是做些别的她这位女性信奉者能做的事情。**

**我一直都想知道我母亲有着什么样的过去。我曾通过从阁楼中窥望，以及阅读她夹在年鉴中的信件得知，她以前的生活很放荡，淫秽。但我可能再也不会见到她的那一面。这些秘密已经成为她对生活做出的“证词”的一部分，而且也变得模糊不堪。现在她的生活很体面风光，井井有条，甚至可以用毫无人性来形容。**

**而现在，当我长大了，我才知道，我和母亲还是很相像的。**

**这种想法让我感到恐慌。**

**养蜂需要很多技巧和设备。在Nickel Springs，这个只住着83个人的偏远小城镇，跟本没有人售卖这些设备。于是我们带着长长的购物清单，去了一趟纳什维尔。最后，我们带着两件连帽带手套的养蜂服，一个喷烟器，以及用来打理蜂巢的工具——一把我要学着熟练使用的小撬杠，回了家。**

**几天后，送蜂人来到我家，送来一箱共三磅重的工蜂——总共有一万只——还有一只放在笼子里，经过人工授精的蜂后。当母亲不在家的时候，我就会叫她路西法。我们的牧师说，路西法是一个堕天使，被囚禁在地狱里。可在我看来，蜂后和路西法很相像——蜂后的身边有成百上千只工蜂围着她，都渴望得到她，但却没人真的理解她；而路西法，那种反叛的精神和行为，我只能在梦中才敢效仿。他强大却又孤独。**

**每年秋天，我们都能收获到甜美的蜂蜜。第一次产出的蜂蜜应留在蜂箱中，是蜜蜂们的食量。但等我们品尝起那些蜂蜜时，那甘醇甜美的味道让我们无法自拔。我们带着手套，笨拙地挖出蜂蜜，就着粗糖和蜜蜡一起吃。糖精黏黏的，粘在上颚上，要用舌头才能舔干净。我们一边笑着，一边品尝着初次收获的蜂蜜，然后伸出手想要挖出更多。这是唯一一次我和母亲一起分享的快乐时光。**

**“这真是上天赐来的奇迹。”那晚晚些时候，她小声跟自己说道。她对着圣经跪拜着，陷入了沉思。我正想着逃回卧室，继续阅读之前没看完的小说。**

**“你指的是什么？”我问道，尽管我并不想知道答案。**

**她抬起头看着我，好像根本没有必要说出答案，因为答案显而易见。“蜜蜂。”说完，又低下头，回到初始的姿势。在我看来，我同意她的说法。蜂群，蜂蜜，以及丰收。这是我们唯一一件达成共识的事情。**

**七年后，我离开了故乡，再也没回去过。在那之后，我经常梦到蜜蜂。通常在梦里，在我照顾蜂巢的时候，一只蜜蜂会钻进我的防蜂衣中，落到我衣服的褶皱之间。当我开始走动时，那只蜜蜂由于恐惧开始拼命挣扎，但却被困在其中，怎么也逃不出去。蜜蜂很温顺，只有无计可施的时候才会蜇人。最后，没有办法，它蛰了我。我无视身体上的灼痛感，无视那针刺的痕迹，将那只死去的蜜蜂捧在掌心上。每一个养蜂人都知道，蜜蜂一旦蛰了人，它的生命也就走了尽头。**

**我从梦中惊醒，感觉自己在哭泣。我不禁想到，我是那个蜂后吗？我是路西法吗？我是母亲心中的恶魔吗？或是说，我只是一只蜜蜂？一个默默无闻的工作者？一个到死都会死守命令的战士？**

**作为一个三十三岁的人，我所知道的只有这些。我既活在绝望的牢笼之中，又活在甜蜜的蜂巢之中。我是一个在南方长大的男同性恋，一个早年离家，又从未有家的人。**

**唯一能让我感到平静的就是那片一望无际的蓝天。**

 

Castiel摸索着锁屏键，关上了手机。他叹口气，然后才抬起头。酒吧里一片寂静，台下的人都默不作声，一脸敬畏的看着他。他看到卡座里有至少有一个女人在哭泣，这让他有些紧张。很显然，他的作品真的很压抑，但这就是他的生活，他没有选择。他有着很痛苦的童年，他也是这么在作品中呈现的。他不写那些惊险刺激，跟超自然有关的故事。他不是Dean。说道……

Dean的眼神一直都没从Castiel身上挪开，不仅是在读书的过程中，在那之后也是如此。他看着Castiel晃着身体走到话筒架前，把麦克风放了回去。最后，Castiel终于低下头，看着他，与他四目相对，这让他感到窒息。Castiel看到，Dean的表情中包含着新的情感，就像是——他一直不敢去想的， _ **爱情**_ 。他感到有些沉重，突然喘不上气来。他强迫自己移开视线，看着其他群众的反应。

就在那时他看见了她。

就在那一瞬间：他看到一位棕色头发，梳着干练的马尾辫，穿着深灰套装的女人，正皱着眉头看着他。那是他的母亲，Naomi，依旧是1996年的模样，一点没变。但这是不可能的，她已经死了，对吧？葬礼的细节报纸都有报道。他依旧把讣告留在自己的公寓里，那张老旧发黄的报纸折起来夹在相册中。 ** _不不不_** ，那不是她，她不可能再对他造成任何伤害了。一想到 _ **伤害**_ ，他又想起了那年发生的事情。在母亲发现Raphael的事情后就深深伤害了他。当她读了日记，发现他是同性恋之后，她将他推到地上，站在他面前，手里拿着皮带，一遍又一遍的抽打他，一次又一次的惩罚他，只因他没能控制住内心的欲望。他当时吓傻了，跟本无暇反抗。他也羞于启齿，说喜欢他母亲，尽管她有很多缺点，尽管她虐待他，他还是爱她的。但是这，眼前的这一切，都是幻觉对吧。她不可能还站在他面前……

他没意识到自己跑下了舞台，直到听见Dean在身后喊着他的名字，话语里满是担忧。但是他就这么一直跑着，大脑一片空白，头晕目眩，就像是头在水下，努力听着周围的声响一般的感觉。他朝他的母亲走过去，但来到跟前才发现根本不是同一张脸——那人鼻子很狭小，眼睛是深棕色。这不是他母亲，只是一个和他母亲长得很像的女人。这个女人正疑惑地看着他。

“抱歉。”他听到自己说。这些话都是无意识说出的，就好像他失去了对身体器官的控制权。“我……我认错人了。”

然后一阵恶心感向他袭来，不安感遍布全身，随之而来的还有愤怒和挫败感。他已经十五年没有见过他母亲了，而五年前母亲就去世了，即便如此，只是想到母亲，却依旧可以对自己造成这样的影响。他恨这样无助的自己，他恨她，他恨这个城镇，他恨这个州。唯一一个他恨不来的，唯一一个他 ** _可能会_** _爱上_ 的……不，这不会发生的。他不能再给Dean增添任何烦恼负担了，Dean才刚刚跨出柜门，现在要他将儿时的创伤一股脑都扔给Dean？他怎么能做得到？这对Dean来说太不公平了。

他寻找着出口，然后向那跑去。他穿上风衣，甩开门，消失在了夜色之中。

***

Dean离开了Roadhouse，开着车在大街上寻找一位穿着风衣到处乱走的人。二十分钟后他仍然一无所获。看起来Cas只要想躲起来，那没人能找到他。他踩下油门，快速向Cas住的旅馆驶去，中间还闯了一两个红灯。他不知道到底发生了什么，会让Cas如此害怕。虽然根据酒吧里那个人女人和Cas母亲的长相，或是Cas描述中的母亲的相似度，Dean也能猜个八九不离十。

“该死。”他小声骂道，手掌重重拍在方向盘上。这都是他的错。要不是他强制Cas上台读他的书，这一切就不会发生。Cas的故事真的很精彩也很让人痛心，他 ** _绝对不知道_** Cas会写出这样的故事，但他的坚持与固执唤起了那人所有的伤痛。

他真的希望，Cas此刻就躺在床上，平静的睡着了。他紧紧攥着方向盘，想象着可能发生的一切。 ** _不，不，不会的_** 。Cas会没事的，他会没事的。

但是Cas没有在床上睡觉，也没在旅馆。值夜班的员工帮他打开了Cas房间的门——一部分是出于Dean不住的哀求，但那名员工会最后帮他是因为他叫来Donna为他作担保。进到房间后，他发现除了Cas的电脑放在桌子上，还有几件穿过的衣服挂在衣橱里，房间里根本没有人。

Cas到底去哪了？

他在整个镇上转着，眯着眼睛搜寻着杂货店前的停车位，以及公园里空空的长椅，希望能找到Cas。他甚至还回到Roadhouse，因为他觉得自己一开始应该在这里搜索一遍。尽管已经临近午夜，但大多数好友依旧在那，不过很快也会离开。虽然每个人都很担心Cas，但却没有人能理解或分担Dean心中的恐慌，就连Sam也不能。

“他是个成年人了，Dean。你没必要这么担心。”Sam已经不是第一次这么说了，他只是满脸怒意地看着弟弟。“听着。”Sam的说话的语气变了，显然是想帮助他。“如果Cas真的很伤心，他可能会想找人谈谈对吧？”

“没错。”Dean淡淡说道，没有理解Sam的意思。Sam叹口气翻了个白眼。

“你可能会想找你说话，你个傻子。你是他最好的朋友。如果你们俩仍旧 ** _只是_** 朋友的话，那就……”

Dean捏着鼻梁，看着别处。“你特么说话能不能看看时间和场合Sammy。”

“好好，你说的没错，我道歉。”Sam同情的皱皱眉。

“但要是Cas真的想跟我聊聊，那他为什么不接我的电话，不回我的消息？”

Sam耸耸肩，表示不知道。“我能告诉你的，就是，去农场里找找，好吗？”

Dean点点头，心中又重新燃起一丝希望。农场离市中心又4英里距离，但Cas身体素质很好，经常骑车跑步，看上去也很有可能花个三到四十分钟，或是一个小时的时间跑回去，然后等着Dean回家……

他先检查了农舍，Castiel知道他们把备用钥匙放在哪了，所以很有可能在家里。然后是谷仓，再之后是农场的每一个角落。最后，只剩下Dean的棚屋了，突然他明白了什么。那是 _ **他们的**_ 小屋，那是唯一一个Castiel会去的地方。

等Dean跑上山包，气喘吁吁地打开棚屋的门时，他看到黑暗中Cas正坐在地板上，双手抱着膝盖。

“Cas……”Dean走到那人面前，蹲下身自，双手放在Castiel的肩膀上。“Cas，看着我。”

“我做不到。”Castiel小声说着，眼睛看着地面。“我，我已经把脸都丢尽了。”

Dean伸出手放到Cas的下巴上，然后缓缓抬起那人的脸，直到他们四目相对。Castiel的眼睛睁得很大，一直注视着Dean。那人眼中的恐惧，让Dean感到心痛。

“别这么说。”Dean语气坚定地说“我说的是真的，你没有必要感到丢脸，好吗？”

没有多想，Dean依到墙边，将Castiel一把拉入怀中。Castiel将脸埋在他衣领里，他则是在那人背上轻轻画着圈，安抚着他。他们就这样抱着彼此，抱了几分钟。在几周的禁欲之后，Dean终于可以享受这种触碰Cas的感觉。

“我差点就想走了。”Castiel轻声说道，Dean又抱紧了他。“我本是想回到我的房间，收拾我的行李，然后离开这。但我没有那么做。”

Dean能感觉到他逐渐加快的心跳，以及越来越浅的呼吸声。“为什么？”

“一想到要再次抛下你离开……我真的做不到。”Castiel的气息打在Dean的脖子上，感觉痒痒的。他双手搂住Cas的腰，拇指在那人的衣服上摩挲着，耳边传来清晰地心跳声。

“Cas，”他小声说。“操，我，我想要吻你，可以吗？要是你不想的话，你现在就可以告诉我。”

他等了一秒钟，然后又等了一秒钟，见Cas没将他推开，便双手捧住那人的脸颊，将嘴唇凑了过去。

“Dean……”Castiel低沉的嗓音中，充满了欲望，充满了渴望，让Dean不敢去看他一眼，再去听一句话。他此刻能感受到的就是一双唇吻上他的唇，以及心中传来的难以名状的感觉。一双手摸上他的脖子和后背，Castiel修长的收拾触碰着他每一寸肌肤，等他反应过来，已经坐在了Castiel的大腿上，沐浴在那人狂风暴雨般的吻中。

没有想到，在亲吻这方面，Castiel是一个强势果敢的人。他掌控着节奏，一边吮吸着Dean的下嘴唇，一边伸出手在Dean衣服下游走。Dean可不会认输，特别是在亲吻这方面，他又吻了几下，然后将舌头伸向Cas的嘴中，那人立刻回应了他。Cas的手摸上他的大腿，他本能的张开嘴，加深了这个吻。他已经不知道今夕何夕，对他来说，Cas的嘴唇，双手和身体就是整个世界。没过一会，他就在Castiel的大腿上颤抖起来，呼吸很是急促。Castiel吻上他的脖颈，留下个湿湿的印记。之后这个印记就好几天都会留在脖子上。Castiel调皮的咬住他的耳垂，让他不禁发出一阵呻吟声。

“我的天，操Cas。”Dean叹了口气，仍旧跨坐在Castiel的大腿上，完全勃起的性器抵着身下的人，很是难受，他迫不及待的想要释放自己了。

“我等这一刻真的等了好久。”Castiel用一种近似低吼的声音说着，然后又吻上他的脖子。Dean觉得他牛仔裤下的性器已经不耐烦了。

他将手指插进Cas的头发里，让他们的额头碰到一起。“Sam和Jess随时都会回来，但是……”他深吸了一口气，“我们能去你的房间吗？”

“我们，我们不用这么着急这做那种事的。Dean，我知道这一切对你来说都是全的新体验，你想慢慢来。”Castiel的声音听上去很谨慎，但是他的身体却很诚实。Dean能感觉到那人渐渐勃起的性器正抵着他的大腿。

Dean考虑着Castiel的话，然后感到有些奇怪。刚才他并没有注意到自己已经吻了 ** _一个男人_** 的事情，而是他想的是自己吻上了 ** _Cas_** 。Cas，他迫切的想要和那人结合，这种欲望与日俱增。他靠上前，再次慢慢吻上那人，没有刚刚那么火热，感情却很充沛，试着向那人传达之前自己没有说出口的话语。当他退开后，发现Castiel有些喘不过气来，但双手正抱着他的腰。

“我想要你。”Dean保持着呼吸，却没有说出已经到嘴边的另一句话……

Castiel的瞳孔逐渐扩大，额头上满是汗珠，双手抱着Dean。“我们最快多久可以到那？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章不添加任何注释  
> 还有以后会不定期更新  
> 还请见谅


	8. A Summary from Chapter 8 to 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第八章到第十八章的故事梗概。因为近期不想做翻译，所以先送上剧透。  
> SPOIL！！！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，好久没有更新，真的很抱歉。
> 
> 不过这次我也不是来更新的。
> 
> 看大标题你们就应该知道我要干嘛了。
> 
> 最近就是没有心情做翻译，加上要准备别的事情，就搁置了。
> 
> 至于什么时候更新，这个完全就看我的心情了，再次对你们说声抱歉，请原谅我的任性。
> 
> 好了不多说下面进入正题。

Summary：

小卡读完他的故事，冲出酒吧之后，丁哥在棚屋里找到了他。然后他们就互相坦白，最后到小卡住的旅店亲热了一番。第二天早上丁哥带小卡出去吃饭，但小卡过于顾忌丁哥刚刚发现自己新性向的事情，就处处为丁哥考虑，比如在丁哥朋友面前疏远丁哥。丁哥对此很不开心，他告诉小卡不要这样做，因为他喜欢的是他，不需要在意别人的眼光。于是两人就确定关系了。

经过几天的地下恋情后，一天晚上丁哥在做饭时忍不住跟小卡亲热，然后被三米抓包了。然后Jess也知道了，于是两人对丁哥一顿冷嘲热讽。当晚丁哥和小卡在谷仓里又亲热了一次，等早上醒来，安娜告诉小卡Chuck去世了。小卡突然想到如果他再失去丁哥，他就真的什么都没有了。

整理好心情，收拾好行李后，他们坐着飞机去了纽约，参加Chuck的葬礼。丁哥对于坐飞机发了一顿牢骚，顺便还向Bobby出柜了，但最后还是在小卡的安抚下镇定下来。落地后，他们来到小卡狭小空旷的公寓，休息了一下午后，去一个叫做Stone Wall的同志酒吧见安娜。但是由于没忍住在酒吧里接吻，正好被进来的安娜抓包了。丁哥很是害羞紧张，一顿胡言乱语。三人边喝边聊直到深夜，在丁哥埋单的时候，安娜警告小卡不要太认真，但没想小卡默认了自己只花了三周的时间就爱上了丁哥，对此他也不知道怎么解释。于是在回家的路上小卡就很沉默，丁哥很担心。为了套话，丁哥穿上panties躺在床上诱惑小卡，无奈小卡只好吐露自己的苦恼。丁哥说他可以理解，因为他也有同样的感觉。于是两人就谁也没说‘爱’这个字，默认了对彼此的爱意。最后丁哥说服小卡做XOXO的事情，两人终于结合了。

第二天就是Chuck的葬礼。在Chuck的葬礼上丁哥遇到了一个陌生人，他们两个交流了一番，但那人并没说自己叫什么。小卡因为想到了一些不好的回忆，有些感伤，所以先抛下丁哥和安娜回了家。丁哥又开始担心小卡，于是问到底怎么了。小卡只好如实说出自己遇到Chuck之前的悲惨事情。那时候他从家里逃出来，只带够买一张单程车票的钱。刚到纽约的时候，他身无分文，睡大街，睡在各种能睡觉的地方，图书馆，车站，公园。在餐馆做服务员没能攒够钱，依旧还是露宿街头。一天小卡在公园长椅上醒来的时候，一个男人站在他面前，那男人就是Chuck。Chuck拯救了他，在出版社给了他一份工作。听完小卡的故事后，丁哥希望小卡能放下过去，现在他已经不是以前的自己了，他们在一起会解决一切问题。之后丁哥在纽约完成了他的第四本书，小卡则是为丁哥在家里办了一个秋季狂欢节，来弥补他们错过的丁哥家乡的丰收节。在一番翻云覆雨后，丁哥收到了Zachariah的邮件，那人说如果不删除“Mike和天使之间的情节”，出版社就不会出版丁哥的新书。

于是两人和安娜带着书稿去和Zachariah理论，但是Zachariah就是不肯让步。在丁哥理论期间，小卡没有向着他，帮他说话，这让丁哥有些不能接受。在Zachariah的各种恐同言辞，以及各种不好的话语刺激下，丁哥发火了。于是Zachariah和丁哥摊牌，如果丁哥不按他说的做，他就会视丁哥的行为为违背合同条款，而这会让丁哥失去一切。听到这里，丁哥就疯了，直接逃离了Chuck的公寓，小卡和安娜追在后面，希望能和丁哥好好谈谈。两人告诉丁哥，如果他毁约，那他不仅会失去他的写作生涯，就连他母亲留下来的农场都会成为Zachariah的财产。丁哥彻底崩溃了。当他听到街边有人叫他fag（怪胎）的时候，直接就冲了过去，当算通过教训那群人以此发泄心中的怒火，但对方人多，丁哥根本应付不来。此时小卡过来帮助丁哥拉开了这群人。小卡直接亮出藏在衣服口袋里的匕首，吓跑了那群人，但是他的手腕却在打斗的时候扭伤了。小卡告诉丁哥，不要担心，他会保护他。但是丁哥却想，要是一切都完了，谁又来保护他们俩。

这次纽约之行既给了丁哥惊喜又给了他惊吓，于是丁哥带着复杂的心情回了纳什维尔。走之前，小卡把丁哥送到飞机场，两人心情都不是很好。小卡担心之前发生的一切会使他们之间的感性破裂，但在走之前，丁哥还是给了小卡一个吻，叫他不要担心。回到家后，丁哥又接到了Zachariah打来的电话，那人威胁丁哥，要丁哥和小卡分手。如果丁哥不安他要求的做，他不仅会收走丁哥的财产，就连小卡也会失去工作，回到过去流落街头，风餐露宿的日子。最后丁哥无奈，含着泪答应了Zachariah的要求。通话结束之后，丁哥内心五味杂陈，久久不能平静。他决定逃离这个地方，于是便以写作为由，留下‘离开一阵子’的纸条开车离开了。之后的三天里，他住在一家汽车旅馆里，每天，每个小时，都与酒精作伴。他把自己喝到不省人事，差点丧命。后来三米找到了他，醉酒状态的丁哥表示自己想跟小卡说话。于是三米给小卡打了电话，丁哥则是在电话中向小卡倾诉自己的情感，告诉小卡，他爱他（I LOVE YOU）。“That son of a bitch... he made me do it, he said, ‘break-up with Cas, leave him.’ He said he would fire you and you’d be homeless and—Cas, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. But how were we ever supposed to make this work? You live there and I live here and we’ll never be in the same place, and I’ve ruined everything, but fuck, I need you. I need you so badly. Cas—”（那个狗娘养的人渣……他让我没有选择，他逼迫我……要我离开你，他说‘离开他，跟他分手’要不然就会解雇你，你就变得和从前一样无家可归……Cas，我爱你，我真的太爱你了，以至于一想到你我就会心痛。但是我们怎么能在一起呢？我住在南方，你住在纽约，我们永远都不会再同样的地方相遇，我也会毁掉我们之间拥有的一切，但是操，我需要你在我身边，我需要你，我需要你，我需要你Cas……）

小卡显然对丁哥的告白很开心。另一方面，安娜似乎在准备着什么事情，她告诉小卡，她将从圣阳辞职，并且也暗示小卡这里不能再待下去了，在Zachariah的统治之下，圣阳已经没什么可留恋了。于是在安娜辞职之后，小卡来到Zachariah的办公室，表示对他威胁Dean很生气，并在狠狠教训他一顿后说自己也要辞职。不幸的是，他的手腕在打Zachariah的时候再次扭伤了。但当丁哥再打来电话时，却告诉小卡，不要相信他昨晚说的一切，那都是醉话，并且说他已经做好决定，要重写自己的书。然后就以写作为借口挂断了。（丁哥不知道自己说了什么，他以为自己说的是和小卡分手）小卡的心情又再次跌倒了谷底。当他回到家时，发现安娜在门前等着他，他们要开始实施安娜的计划了。

安娜和小卡来到丁哥的家，安娜跟丁哥说，还有办法来挽救他的书和他的一切。于是丁哥，小卡，安娜，三米，Jess，查理，六个人开始讨论起来。安娜表示，其实Chuck除了Zachariah这一个儿子之外，还有个私生子，名字叫做乔舒华。当安娜给众人展示乔舒华的照片时，丁哥大呼自己见过这个人。没错，乔舒华就是在Chuck葬礼上，和丁哥搭话的那个陌生人。乔舒华就是拯救他们的救世主。根据Chuck立下的遗嘱，只有长子才能继承他全部财产，包括圣阳。但是之前他们都不知道乔舒华的存在，所以都认为Zachariah是不二继承人。但现在不一样了，要是他们能找到乔舒华，并说服他出面继承Chuck的财产，那么丁哥就不用修改自己的书，也不用担心失去小卡和农场了。于是小卡和丁哥两人开车前往克里兰夫寻找乔舒华。一路上，两人虽然都对彼此的行为道了歉，但似乎并没能修补两人之间的关系。在他们快到达克里兰夫的时候，丁哥选择在城外的汽车旅馆休息一会。小卡并不打算和丁哥一起进去，而是选择睡在车里。无奈丁哥只好将小卡锁在车里，自己进了旅馆。夜半，小卡被一阵敲窗户的声音吵醒了，他看到丁哥没有穿外套，站在寒夜里颤抖着祈求他到旅馆里睡。小卡被丁哥打动，于是跟着丁哥一起来到旅馆的房间。进到房间后，小卡发现房间的床上，桌子上，地上都洒满了小卡片，那都是他为了丁哥重新找回对写作的热爱而准备的卡片。

He bent over and picked one up at his feet. The corners of the card were brown and crinkled, obviously several weeks old: （他弯下腰，捡起一张脚边的卡片。卡片的边角已经有些泛黄发皱了，显然是几周之前使用的。）

**The color of Cas'eyes makes me wanna listen to love songs...fuck that's cheesy.（Cas眼睛的颜色让我忍不住想去听和爱情有关的歌曲……操，有点俗气。）**

Castiel couldn't help but smile. Without thinking, he moved forward and grabbed a handful, reading voraciously:（Castiel忍不住笑了起来，没有犹豫，他走上前，将另外几张捡了起来，好奇的读起来：）

**Cas ate an apple today and I watched the juice drip from the corners of his mouth for a solid twenty minutes. Jesus. Now I know why Lucifer tempted Eve with an apple…  （Cas今天吃了苹果派，我看着汁水从他的嘴角留下来，看了有20分钟，我的神啊，现在我知道为什么路西法会诱惑夏娃去吃伊甸园的禁果了……）**

**Cas and I went people-watching today at the Parthenon, and while the architecture is always stunning to see, Castiel was the only sight I wanted to look at. (After this, maybe I should get a job writing shitty pickup lines...)（Cas和我今天去帕台农神庙观察路人了。虽然这座建筑物总是那么宏伟壮观，但是Castiel是此时此刻我唯一想要去欣赏的事物。（今天过后，我应该去找一份写低俗故事的工作了））**

**Kissing Cas is the most blissed out, intense experience of my fucking life and if I never kiss another person, I think I'd be a-okay with that.（亲吻Cas绝对是我性爱生涯中最美好的，最富有激情的经历，要是我从来没有和其他人亲吻过，我也觉得这辈子都值了。）**

**I can't help but feel proud watching Cas walk around NYC, trenchcoat billowing behind him, so fearless and brave even after everything he's been through.（每次看到Cas走在纽约的大街上，风衣的下摆飘在空中的样子我都会不禁感到骄傲。在经历了这么多事情后，他还是如此勇敢无畏。）**

**This week at Cas' apartment, waking up in bed every morning next to him...I can't even describe it.（这一周我都待在Cas的公寓里，每天早上醒来时，他都会在我身边……这种感觉我已经无法用语言形容了。）**  

**Am I actually allowed to be this happy?  （我真的可以拥有如此美好的幸福生活吗？）**

原来这些都是丁哥之前写下来的，对小卡的感情。

“Some of the them I wrote months ago. Some just this morning. Cas, I have written about you everyday since the first day we met. I never meant to show you all these, obviously, they were just for me, but...I realized it was the only way for me to try and convince you…” He moved his hands up and around Castiel's neck, his stare unwavering. Castiel swayed, dizzy, heart pounding, feeling as though he was spiraling headfirst into the earth. Before he knew what was happening, Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out another card and held up it for Castiel to read. The ink was fresh and Dean’s hands were shaking:（“有些卡片是我一个月之前写的，有的是今天早上写的。Cas，自从我们相遇的第一天起，我每天都会写下关于你的事情。我从没打算告诉你，因为这是我的秘密。但是……我意识到这是唯一一个让你相信我的办法……”他抬起手，环在Castiel的脖子上，坚定的眼神让人动容。Castiel有些激动，心跳开始加快，感觉整个世界都在旋转。还没等他意识到发生了什么，Dean从后裤子口袋里掏出另一张卡片，递到Castiel面前，让他阅读。上面的笔墨还是新的，而Dean的手在不停颤抖。）

**I love you. I was an idiot and I'm sorry, but I'm not dumb enough to let you go. Please, Cas…（我爱你。我很愚蠢，对此我很抱歉，但我没有蠢到要你离开我。求你了Cas……）**

**Forgive me?（原谅我好吗？）**

于是他们俩重归于好，破镜重圆。那晚，他们在旅馆的床上享受了一次久违的鱼水之欢。

之后他们见到了乔舒华。可那人一见到他们就逃走了，似乎知道他们是谁，他们想要干什么。追上乔舒华后，丁哥和小卡晓之以理，动之以情，可乔舒华就是不为所动。他表示自己现在的生活很好，并不想去继承什么财产，也不想做出版社的老板，在对两人表示抱歉之后就离开了。丁哥很绝望，但是小卡表示让他再和乔舒华谈谈。小卡来到乔舒华的家，和他一起聊起Chuck，和之前的遭遇。但是乔舒华依旧表示不想做继承人，无奈小卡只好放弃。临走前，小卡表示想记下乔舒华的联系方式，他希望两人能成为好兄弟，就算乔舒华不想帮他们，他也会一直和他保持联系。就是这句不起眼的话，感动了乔舒华，让他改变主意，成为圣阳的新主人。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事到这里就接近尾声了。最后一章（第十八章）作者写了小卡的新书《The State of You》（也是原文的标题）发行之后广受好评。然后就是丁哥和小卡的婚礼，主要就是这两部分。因为这里面有插入一段小卡写的故事，就像是第七章里面，小卡描述自己小时候和母亲养蜂的经历。最后一章里面，插入的是小卡和丁哥的生活，以及一些感受，所以我选择以后在单独翻译。
> 
> 当然，整个故事我还是会全部翻译的，至于是什么时候，就不敢说了。
> 
> 真的很感谢你们的支持，我会尽快回来的。
> 
> 至于那个《He's My Collar》……译者我是有私心的，因为我更爱这一篇，所以目前只想写这些。
> 
> 还有这篇总结是我花了几个小时赶出来的，所以要是有和原文不一样的地方还请见谅。
> 
> 抱歉，真的很抱歉。


End file.
